Finding Home
by Miss.Hood
Summary: What is home to you? How do you find home? Courtney has never had a family so when she ran she thought she would keep running till they caught her. Then she found Team Toretto; she found hope. Will the Toretto's help her find her home or will she be forced to leave the home she found? They say you can't hide forever and running isn't freedom. Will Dom be the one to save her?
1. Finding Home

**Finding Home**

"_Letty, promise me that you'll come back for me," she whispered to the older girl; not that Letty was that much older than her. "That you'll save me from this hell hole and save me from Leroy and Scott,"_

"_I don't know when but I promise that I will come back and find you. You're practically family now and little Lachie too,"_

"_Yeah, he really adores you,"_

_They sat silently in the old abandoned barn, waiting for Letty's boyfriend to arrive to take Letty home. Tonight would be the last time they would see each other in a long time, possibly even ever._

"_What's he like?" the young girl asked softly after a moment._

_Letty looked outside of the barn and into the dark._

"_Who Dom?"_

"_Yeah Dom, is he the man of your dreams? Are you going to marry him and have twenty of his children?"_

_Letty let out a longing sigh and tried to wipe the silly grin off her face as she thought about Dom Toretto. She kinda failed._

"_Pssh, hon I don't think one man will ever keep me down but for the moment he is. I love him; he's everything at the moment and that's enough for me,"_

_The two girls stood as they heard a car drive up to the barn. Both guessed it was Letty's boyfriend here to pick her up and take her back to LA. Both girls would miss each other dearly and both wanted to go to LA._

"_Let?" she started softly. "You better not forget me or I'll hunt you down,"_

_The two girls hugged before a car revved outside the old barn. It was the signal both were waiting and dreading for. They turned to each other and Chloe gave her a weak smile. It was time to go._

"_That's him alright, always impatient," Letty said making both girls giggle. _

_They walked out and the younger girl flinched as they heard guns fired in the distance._

"_Come with me. Run now and never look back. We can look after you and you can have a new **loving** family. Maybe I can even get you a boyfriend that won't hurt you,"_

_She placed her hands over her stomach with a shake of her head; no matter how bad Scott was he didn't deserve that. Letty didn't understand why she didn't want to leave but respected her wishes._

"_Not yet; they'll be after me and you don't need that. You're only just off the radar after all those heists you pulled,"_

_Letty hugged her tightly. _

"_Love you C,"_

"_Love you too Letty. And can you please try not to get arrested?"_

"_No promises; beside who else would make our lovely officers do something besides eat doughnuts?"_

_She watched Letty climb into the black car and drove away. She couldn't make out the make or model but it didn't worry her because it also meant Scott didn't know either. He couldn't hurt them that way. She stood there for a moment before she hear the heavy sound of footsteps coming over to her. Scott came up beside her and though she couldn't see the sickening smirk she knew it was there. She hadn't even noticed he'd been around; Scott had a way of doing things like that but maybe he had just his minions do his work and locate her when he couldn't find her back at the house._

"_You will never leave here if you want he__r to stay alive. Or she could become our next guest if you really wanted,"_

_She swallowed tightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist leading her back to her prison…_

**Author's Note: **This is just the introduction to a new story that I've been working on for a while. This is just the beginning of a Dom and OC story. I hope you like. XOXO


	2. Welcome to LA

Courtney couldn't believe how nice and peaceful it was here - how gun free everything she had come across was. She'd been in LA for two weeks and she still wasn't quite used to it yet but she was enjoying the scenery and the sun and the beach and the people though they didn't speak to strangers. She knew she would get used to it eventually but that was if she stayed in LA.

She lifted her head up and spotted a small café that appeared to be open. She really didn't have enough money to buy anything but she was hungry and the shop looked decent enough. She decided to splurge and buy something and maybe she could get a job at the café. Courtney raced across the quiet street and entered. The café was empty bar from one waitress and a dark skinned man sitting at the back of the bar of the café.

Courtney stood by the entrance not sure if she should go in. The place seemed peaceful enough and the man in the back looked like he wouldn't hurt anyone. The waitress seemed to understand the small dilemma she was having. The young woman walked over to her and smiled. This small movement made Courtney feel welcomed.

"Hi there," she greeted. "Can I get you anything?"

Courtney nodded and followed her to a nearby table.

"Would you like a coffee while you think about what you want to order?"

"Could I have a glass of water please?"

Mia almost didn't hear her; her voice was so soft and quiet. Mia nodded with a smile.

"Water? Sure,"

Mia walked back over to the bar and grabbed the chilled water from the fridge. She studied the tiny girl indirectly. She didn't look more then forty-five kilos dripping wet and couldn't be taller than five four, five five at the most. She had light to medium blonde, curly hair; nothing special done with just pulled back in a loose ponytail with curls escaping everywhere. Her green eyes were the most beautiful shade of green; they were light medium emerald green going darker on the rim of the eye. She looked to be about sixteen-seventeen and she was so skinny!

Mia noticed she was carrying a very old and worn dark green backpack and that her clothing were old – second or even third hand-me-downs that had been well worn. Mia could see bruises on the side of her neck under her hair and along her hands and wrists were cuts along with bruises. She looked like she needed a place to stay and a good home cooked meal. Mia walked back over to her with the water.

"Thank you," Courtney said softly.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Courtney shook her head.

"No, um… I've only been here a week or two," she said trying to be vague. "I'm looking for someone,"

"Welcome to LA! I'm Mia Toretto,"

"Courtney,"

"Nice to meet you Courtney,"

Courtney smiled and now that Mia was closer, she could clearly see more bruises. This girl was running and Mia wasn't sure how from but she was going to help this girl. Dom would understand; Dom always understood and they did have a spare room...

"I don't mean to come off as rude but do you have a place to stay? Just till you find your friend,"

Courtney couldn't believe her ears. This girl was the first person in a very long time to show her a little kindness. Maybe she would know where Letty was and maybe she could help her find her. However, she didn't want to be hurt again and she didn't even know this girl. Who knew what type of company Mia was keeping.

"You don't even know me,"

"So? You seem like a descent person unless you are an undercover drug dealer lord or a murderer. I'm a pretty good judge of character and I think you could use a good hot meal and a decent night's sleep even if it's just one night,"

Courtney nodded with a small smile

_Oh, how close you are to the truth Mia…_

"I'm not a drug lord trust me. And if you have a spare room then I would really appreciate boarding at your place. It would only be for a week or two but it could be longer if that's okay,"

"Okay? Of course it's okay; I wouldn't have invited you if we didn't have the room. You can stay as long as you want or need. So would you like anything to eat?" Mia asked pulling out a small notepad and pencil...

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Finding Home...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is our place," Mia announced as they pulled up the driveway, a little after five that afternoon. "Looks like only a couple of the boys are home so it should be quiet for at least half an hour,"<p>

Courtney couldn't help but gasp at the large house.

"You live here?" Courtney asked, her voice rising in amazement.

The house was large and had a couple of fast looking cars parked out the front. It was an off white, two-story house. It was much bigger than the one she left behind. Mia laughed at the young girl's expression.

"Yeah, my brother Dom inherited it from out dad and invited our friends live it. It's sort like a college frat house with all the constant parties and beer. Not to mention the different girls each night but its home," she said with a shrug.

Courtney couldn't believe her ears. Could this be Letty's Dom? Was this Mia Letty's best girl friend? Had she found Letty already? Things couldn't be this easy.

"You comin' Courtney?"

Mia was already out of the car and Courtney quickly followed her lead. She grabbed her backpack and followed her up onto the porch. Mia opened the front door and music poured out. It wasn't as loud as it could have been but it still startled Courtney who up until recently had never experience that type of music, or well any type of music.

"Come on girl; no one's going to bite and you have to stand up for yourself or these boys will tease you till you do,"

Mia led her through the house, pointing out the different rooms and who slept where surprising Courtney with the number who had girlfriends. Mia led her upstairs and opened the door to a spare room.

"This can be your room. The bathroom is straight across and everything you could possibly need is in there; shampoo, razors and ladies products are under the sink. Mine and Brian's room is just down the hall and Dom's is right next door. If you ever need help with anything see me, Brian or Dom definitely not Rome,"

Courtney had learnt long ago that sometimes it was better to play the ignorance card. She didn't ask why she should ask Rome but was curious to know. She guessed she'd find out sooner or later.

"Why don't you have a shower and warm up and then come downstairs and we'll fix something for you? Dinner's at six if you want to wait," Mia continued.

"Mia, thank you," Courtney said while Mia just smiled at her.

"I'll go find some sheets for you while you unpack,"

Mia left to find the sheets and Courtney sent a silent thank you prayer to God for sending Mia. She was a miracle. Mia had not only offered for a place for the night but she could stay here as long as she needed. She didn't ask questions about the bruises and she didn't make her feel stupid. She didn't even question why she was in LA apart from looking for a friend or who her friend was. She didn't even ask how she got to LA despite having a slight Spanish ascent.

"I brought you a couple of towels as well so when you're ready just hop into the shower and then come downstairs. Oh, you'll need to lock the door or one of the monkeys will walk in. They think they own the place,"

"Monkeys?"

"You have been warned," was all Mia said in reply.

Mia put the sheets and towels on the bed and left her to be. Courtney made the bed quickly and then picked up her backpack, emptying its contents on the bed. She didn't have much; only grabbing what she could stuff in her bag which was two shirts, a spare pair of jeans, all the underwear she could find and all the cash she had been saving for the last couple of years. She didn't own any shoes except her joggers that she was wearing.

Courtney picked up her spare jeans, a cleaner shirt and a pair of clean underwear and grabbed a towel. She ducked across the hallway and shut the door, locking it behind her. She dumped her clothing on the toilet lid and striped down. She got the temperature just right and hopped in. The water soothed her aching muscles but it did nothing for her mind.

The last weeks, well months really had caught up and she found herself collapsing in a heap on the shower floor. She let the water wash over her as pulled her knees up to her chest and let herself cry. She hoped that this water would wash away her previous life and she could start anew. She looked at her bruised and battered body. Yes, she was starting anew and she wasn't going to stand for being put down or hurt. Leroy had left scars and Scott had left bruises but she wasn't going to get anymore that was for sure and she wasn't going to dwell on them. She would kill herself before going back to that life, to that so called family. She _had_ to find Letty; Letty would know what to do and if Letty didn't then maybe this new family would…

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Finding Home...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Good morning peeps; so just thought I should let you lovely readers out there know a couple of things before getting into the story. _Finding Home_ takes place about a year after the last heist. Jesse is alive but has a bad bullet scar and because of where the bullets hit him he has a weaken body. Vince's arm is stuffed up but he can drive but doesn't usually race.

**Author's Note 2:** I have updated this chapter, taking out the part about Courtney being anorexic. Though that that part of the story is important, I have received many complaints about. To _Grow Up_ and _Your Mary Sue Sucks_ I have suffered from the early stages of this horrible diseases. I know personally what this disease can do to people. And though I would like to have my character being anorexic in the story, I believe that it should be taken out because of what some reviews have said and because they seem so distressed. Another point, I love getting reviews whether they are just to say great job or to give me something to work on next time but please if you **don't** like the story, think it's stupid, or think it shouldn't be on Fanfiction please go away. Fanfiction is about anyone posting their story and let's be honest, can you really tell where a story is going from the first two chapters?

Thank you to everyone reading. xoxo


	3. Dom Meets Courtney

Dom walked tiredly up the old, warn pathway to the house. He had sent the guys ahead earlier so he could pack up the garage in peace. It wasn't that he didn't like have his best mates living and working with him, it was just sometimes he needed time and space to himself. Especially since they had pestering him to get into the dating scene again. It had been over a year since she left and he wasn't sure he was completely over her betrayal. He entered his house and didn't take more than three steps before he was pounced on.

He laughed deeply as he realised it was Mia. Mia hugged him tightly and rolled her own eyes at him laughing. Since the heists Mia had treated him differently. Hell, they treated each other differently. But they had come to be more honest with each other the only problem with that was he couldn't hide anything from her but at the moment he wasn't considering that a real problem.

He and Mia had gotten closer and he liked that Mia would talk to him about things. And since the things with Buster had cleared up, things were finally getting back on the right track. Dom was even considering getting someone to replace Letty thought that would be pretty hard to do. Dom put her down and smiled at her.

"What's up baby sis?"

"Can we talk?" she asked somewhat quietly.

Dom immediately went into serious mode as he heard her tone of voice. It must be serious to get Mia serious. Dom nodded and Mia led him through their overly large kitchen (it was built to have one too many people in it) and out onto the back veranda.

"What's up?"

"I've invited a young girl to stay with us," she blurted out as she brought her arms around her stomach.

Dom realised she was nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't brought strays home before. In fact her boyfriend, Brian had technically been a stray she'd found but there hadn't been any strays since Brian and that was because they had all be focusing on rebuilding their lives. It was only recently it felt like things were getting back to normal.

"That's okay Mia, it's probably about time we had someone different staying with us. This house was built to have heaps of people boarding in it remember?"

"It's not just that. I think she's a runaway,"

"The point being?"

"She looks like she's been abused,"

Dom paused. He had a policy against men that used women to make them feel big. He contained his anger as Mia quickly continued.

"I don't know for sure but there's bruises all over her wrists and hands and even one on her neck. I couldn't make out if they were hand shaped or not. But they were faded so she's been on her own for a while or at least not been hit for a while,"

Dom let out a long sigh.

"Okay, we'll protect her. Anything else I should know?"

"I wasn't able to get anything else out of her," Mia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower and then maybe meet this mystery girl,"

"Just don't scare her,"

He laughed again and gave her a quick hug. Dom and Mia re-entered the kitchen. Dom headed for the stairs and heard the team crash in the lounge room. He entered the hallway and walked down it. He heard the door open and a young girl walked out. She ran straight smack into him.

Courtney came out of the bathroom totally relaxed and warm. She wasn't watching where she was going and the next thing she knew she ran into something firm yet soft. She felt herself falling but stopped as the firm yet soft object that she hit reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into his chest.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was deep and husky and she found herself nodding out of habit. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and let her go. She backed up, taking him in and not sure what else to do.

"I'm Dom, Mia's older brother,"

She nodded again and then looked down.

"And you are?"

She mumbled something that Dom didn't catch. He gently lifted her chin and she flinched. She tried to pull away from him but Dom stopped her by taking her wrist softly.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see who I was talking too,"

"I'm Courtney,"

Her voice was still soft but this time it was more firm. He smiled but almost frowned as he noticed the bruises. She was wearing a three quarter length shirt and he could different sizes and different coloured bruises. Courtney caught him looking and tugged on her sleeve. This broke Dom out of his stare and he coughed awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you,"

"And you Dom. Would you excuse me?" she asked softly.

Then before Dom could answer, she slipped into her bedroom. Dom smirked at himself. The girl wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever seen, in a single word she was plain in everywhere except for her eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant green and were the only really pretty thing about her. Dom continued his original path and went to his bedroom.

Courtney lent against her door, breathing harder than normal as her heart was pounding in her chest. A smile crept on her face and she pulled her bottom lip – the corner anyway – between her teeth. The guy, Dom, looked like he wouldn't hurt her. Sure he was huge but she didn't think he would hurt her, it just wasn't the vibe she was getting from him.

Dom was tall even for a guy not that it matter to her – nearly everyone was taller then her. He must have been about six foot something though and he was solid as a brick wall. When Courtney had looked up into his eyes, something in his heart tugged. They were gorgeous dark brown, deep chocolate and all and all he was a handsome man even if he was bald.

She grabbed the jacket she had been wearing earlier and opened her bedroom door. She looked out quietly trying to see if Dom was still there (which he wasn't) and left her room. Courtney walked quietly down the stairs, a habit she had picked up from childhood and one she couldn't break. She could hear people in the lounge room and as much as she would've liked to meet new people, her fear reined her in telling her to find Mia.

Mia was safe and till Mia introduced her, she was going to stick to Mia like glue. She entered the kitchen and found Mia cooking up a storm with two other girls with her. Courtney froze like a deer caught in the highlights as the girls looked up.

"Hi there!" one of the girls spoke, spotting her. "You must be Courtney. Mia was just filling us in about the newest stray she brought home,"

The girl speaking had creamy skin with short auburn hair. Her hair was cut very close to her ears and she was wearing a short (very short) black skirt and a tiny tank shirt. The girl was tall. She had thin eyebrows and thin dark pink lips. She smiled and Courtney could sense she was trying to be friendly.

The other girl was more reserved but just as pretty. She was only a little taller than Courtney but completely different. The girl was a brunette with golden hazel eyes standing at around five foot six and a half. She had long eyelashes and a tiny button nose. She had large lips and she wasn't smiling. Her hair was cut to a bob and Courtney could see that she had earrings all the way up her ear and Courtney could see smile lines. Her skin was white but she had a dark tan that Courtney was sure it was natural.

"Courtney these two lovely girls are Hayley and Summer," Mia introduced. "You'll meet Jenni a little later,"

"Nice to meet you," Courtney said softly.

Hayley was the red head and Summer was the other. It would be nice to see what Jenni was like. Probably completely different if Hayley and Summer.

"With Jenni we are all the girls. We'll introduce you to our boyfriends at dinner," Hayley said glancing at Mia who nodded.

"How many live here?" Courtney asked quietly.

"Eleven now that you're with us. We have others that come and go, usually just bunking for a night,"

Mia pulled the pot of spaghetti from off the stove and drained the water. Hayley held a large bowl for her as she tipped the spaghetti into it.

"Can you call the boys?" Mia asked Summer.

Summer nodded, stood and walked over to the doorway. She let out a loud wolf whistle that scared Courtney half to death.

"Dinner's ready!" she then called out after the whistle.

Courtney stood back as several hungry men poured into the dining room. There was a large table in the centre and the bench was the only thing separating the kitchen from the dining room. Courtney stood near the bench as plates were past around and the noise level rose.

"You can dig in as well. These slobs don't have any table manners," Dom said coming up behind her.

Everyone paused and turned to Dom.

"What?"Jesse asked.

"Who?" Leon asked following Jesse.

"Guys, this is Courtney. She's just moved in with us," Mia introduced. "Courtney, this is everyone. I'm sure everyone will introduce themselves. Now sit the hell down,"

"Careful of her; she's bossy," Dom stage-whispered leading her over to the table. "So that's Vince, Brian, Jesse, Leon and that's Rome," Dom told her as she sat down between Vince and Dom.

Each nodded to their name and Courtney didn't know if she'd remember them all.

"Okay, who was the first to dig in?" Dom questioned, looking at Mia who grinned.

"Brian," everyone answered to which Brian groaned.

"You're turn to say grace,"

Courtney had never heard grace before and wasn't sure what to do. So she simply followed what everyone else was done. Once grace was said, everyone started digging in. Dom looked over to Courtney and saw her plate was completely bare. He frowned. Vince must have seen it as well because he picked up the bowl of spaghetti and dumped a huge pile on her plate. She looked at him in shock, her eyes went wide.

"Here it's help yourself and if you're not quick enough, you won't get fed,"

Courtney flinched at the last of his words. Dom noticed this but didn't mention it. He past her the spoon for the mince and smiled in a way he hoped was encouraging.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Vince smiled at her tiny thank you but it disappeared as he saw the bruises. He sent a glance to Dom who sent a glance back telling him to not bring it up. She brushed her hair behind her ear and Vince noticed a small tattoo and wished he hadn't seen it; he held back his groan.

Courtney picked up her fork slowly and carefully twisted it in her spaghetti. Her stepfather had been mean and she had lived on scraps for years so this meal was a whole new experience.

Dom watched her with great amusement. It was like she had never had spaghetti before. She ate slowly and carefully and was very guarded. It was like she thought it was about to be taken away. A timer beeped in the kitchen causing Mia to leave the table and returned with garlic bread. She placed on the table and Dom watched Courtney's tiny hand reached out to grab a piece cautiously. He would have to find out more about the girl sitting next to him because he was definitely intrigued by her.

"Where are you from Courtney? Are you from around here?" Brian asked her causing her head to jerk up.

Brian was a lean yet solid guy. He had blonde hair cut in a crew cut. His eyes were a beautiful blue colour which Courtney had never seen before. He like Dom was about twenty five.

"West," she answered vaguely. "I needed a change of scenery,"

In all of Courtney's life she had never spoke so much. She had been punished if she spoke without being spoken too first. No one at her old place spoke to her and if anyone had it was to order her about.

"Where abouts?" Vince asked.

"Tennessee,"

It wasn't like she was being vague on purpose. Okay so maybe she was, but at least then no one could get hurt, right? She didn't know if Leroy was going to come after her or not. Or when he would come for her; what she did know he or Scott would come for her sooner or later.

Everyone noticed her reluctance to talk about where she was from and so they let it be. Courtney didn't speak much throughout the dinner; she was content to watch out the household interacted with each other. They were loud and nosy and they teased each other. They were a family no matter if they were all the different ages or had different cultural backgrounds. After dinner everyone escaped the dinner room leaving Mia and Courtney. Mia started picking up the left over's and Courtney followed her lead by picking up the dirty plates.

"You don't have to help, no one ever does," Mia commented on seeing her helping. "Well Brian does sometimes,"

Courtney noticed a sly grin and chose not to comment, instead matched it with her own smile.

"Well I'm going to change that,"

Mia chuckled.

"Good luck with that,"

Courtney and Mia finished of the dishes and by the end of it, Mia had realised so much all the young girl. Courtney had a quick mind which she used for good and had a classic sense of humour – she was witty. She reminded Mia of Letty, which was strange because the two girls looked nothing alike and as far as Mia knew, Courtney had never met Letty. Mia could also sense she had had a very hard childhood just by the way she cleaned and acted. The way she cleaned up was very robotic and it was like she was being ordered about by some invisible person inside her head.

Courtney followed Mia into the living room carrying several beers. As they handed the beers out Courtney felt Dom watching her. She walked cautiously over to him and handed him the last beer. He grinned his thank you as he took it from her hands. Courtney let out a soft yawn and he realised she was tired.

"Heading off to bed?" Dom asked quietly as everyone was glued to the movie on the T.V. She nodded reluctantly.

Courtney didn't really want to leave but she was tired.

"Yeah, I think so,"

Dom stood up.

"Come on, I'll make sure you find your room okay,"

Courtney and Dom left the lounge room quietly and no one noticed them leaving. Dom led her to the stairs and she followed him up. She wouldn't tell him that she knew the way to her room as she liked his company. He made her feel safe and protected and she had never felt that way before.

"Here you are,"

Courtney smiled at him.

"Sleep tight," he told her as he saw her smile.

He lent down and kissed her cheek. She blushed and as he moved away she whispered, "Sweet dreams Dom,"

He was speechless and she turned away quickly, entering her room. Dom was knocked out of his stupor as he heard her door close. He chuckled to himself and wandered downstairs. He found surprisingly that his seat wasn't taken which was a rarity. He sunk back in and Mia looked up.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think we overwhelmed her,"

Everyone chuckled.

"What do you think of her?"

It was sort of like a tradition within the house. New ones got a going over mainly to see if they would fit in. It was so important to Dom and Mia that everyone in the house got along. They had seen the results of what happens when someone doesn't get along with someone else. Tension in their household could be difficult as they had experience in that area.

"I like her," Brian declared followed by several murmurs of agreement.

"If she stays, we'll have to work on getting her to put on some weight. She's so skinny; is she anorexic?" Hayley asked, trying not to sound rude.

"No," Mia answered firmly. "She's not anorexic or bulimic. It was almost like she had never seen so much food before in her life. Maybe she came from a poor family?"

"She has to stay," Vince said firmly. "Did anyone else see the bruises? They were nasty,"

"Those bruises looked fresh like only happened in the last couple of week," Dom said aloud. "She needs looking after and protecting. I don't know from whom but we need to be her family,"

Everyone nodded except for Summer but she wouldn't make her judgement till she got to know her better.

"Okay, so tomorrow we start working on her. We need to find out her past and find out what we need to do to help her," Dom stated, moving straight onto business.

He and Mia had helped so many young people like Courtney. Their house growing up had had a constant stream of various people with a various problems. Their mother had wanted to help as many as she could as their father had helped in his own way. After their parents past, Dom and Mia kept trying to help people but found it harder then it looked.

Friends moved in and out and with that they helped out which allowed Dom and Mia to take in usually one person and once they fixed them, another would fill their place. But they hadn't had someone like that in a long while or that young. None knew anything about her – not her age, last name or even what part of Tennessee she came from, if she really came from Tennessee as she had no southern drawl.

Dom stood as everyone agreed. They all knew the routine. First they would see who Courtney floated to and stuck by. Once that was discovered that person would become whatever she needed – boyfriend, sister, brother or simply a friend. The only exception was if she floated to a guy if he was in a relationship then she would get anything bar being his girlfriend.

Dom walked up stairs and headed to the bathroom. Once finished in there he decided to go straight into his bedroom. He noticed as he got closer to his room, that Courtney's light was on and quiet sobs were coming from under the door. He knocked on it softly and opened the door. He entered and closed the door behind him.

Courtney wiped her tears and pulled her legs up so she was sitting with her legs as close as they could be to her chest.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"It was just a bad dream," she whispered and Dom frowned – it was more than just a bad dream. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just going to my room. Everyone was about to head off to do different things like hit clubs or see late night movie showings,"

"Oh…"

"Are you okay?"

Dom took her hand and she looked at him completely surprised. His eyes were trying to see what had happened and Courtney quickly tried to hide it.

"I'm fine,"

Though the truth was she wasn't. She still had the scars and those awful claim marks that would never go away. She didn't know if she'd ever be fine because she had never been fine in her life.

"If you're sure…"

Dom didn't want to leave really. There was something about this girl that had captured his attention and no girl other then Letty had. But Letty was long gone so it was okay that Courtney had caught his attention, wasn't it?

"I'm sure; you should get some sleep,"

Dom stood and left her. Courtney sighed as once again she was alone. She knew it was for the best. Dom wouldn't want to be anywhere never her once he found out the truth…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	4. Shopping With the Girls

Courtney woke up late, sleeping in for once but she had been sleeping in for the last week. She relaxed in the bed for a moment before climbing out of bed and got dressed. She walked down stairs quietly and found all the boys had gone along with Jenni and Summer. Hayley and Mia smiled and fixed her some breakfast.

"Once you finish that we're going shopping," Hayley told her excitedly causing Courtney to raise an eyebrow.

"Shopping trips are a rarity around here," Mia explained

"I don't understand, I'm not staying that long," Courtney told them slightly confused.

She didn't want to get her own hopes up that she would stay around once she found Letty.

"Girl, you need clothing badly. A hair cut wouldn't go astray either," Hayley told her as she studied Courtney. "You need shoes, dresses, pants, shirts, skirts, hair accessories and product, lots of product. Actually when I think about you need everything. And the way those boys were looking at you, you won't be going anywhere till they get to the bottom of your story,"

"Why are you doing this for me? I could run on you stealing your money and shooting through,"

"Because whether you like it or not you are now a part of our little family and we look after our family. You're our friend and we also needed an excuse to get out of work. And you're been here a week already and you haven't stolen anything."

Courtney nodded; she wouldn't steal, at least not from the Toretto's.

"Now, hurry up because we your hair appointment is at nine thirty and you still have to get dressed,"

Courtney ate her breakfast with a speed that had been practiced so many times. Both girls were shocked, had she even chewed?

"Okay, I'll just get changed,"

Courtney raced upstairs to change leaving the girls alone.

"Did you see how fast she ate?" Hayley whispered to Mia. "That girl has some damage,"

"At least she's not anorexic,"

Twenty minutes later the girls were walking out the door…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you convinced me to cut my hair," Courtney said to the girls as they ate lunch.<p>

The morning had been spent buying hundreds of things from underwear to scarfs. Courtney had never anyone spend so much on her. Today had been the best day of her life. It seemed that every day with Mia, Dom and their team would be wonderful.

"You didn't get much cut off," Hayley answered as Mia took a sip of her coffee. "Just the dead ends cut and got it layered,"

"And had a treatment," Mia added.

Her long hair had been cut to her shoulders. It was now layered and because of the treatment it was a lighter blonde. The hairdresser had known it was dyed and had fixed it up for her. She promised her it should last a couple of months and that because her hair had originally been brown, it would take a couple of goes of dying before the dye lasted longer. But Courtney didn't care - she would go back every month if it meant she felt good about herself after it was done. She'd pay with her own money of course.

But her hair looked good, really good. She looked much better than before and her hair was now curly which Courtney loved. And she had a fringe. She had never had a fringe before but according to Mia they were easy to look after and it looked good.

"Thank you," Courtney said again. "You have no idea how much this means to me,"

The girls smiled and Mia took her hand.

"So once we finished lunch, we have a couple more hours of shopping then home," Hayley exclaimed.

Hayley was an instant friend and one that loved shopping. She was a forceful one when it came to trying on and buying clothes. Hayley had a great sense of style and Courtney knew if she ever had a fashion problem, she and Mia would be the ones to go too. They finished their coffee and paid the bill. As Mia paid, Courtney noticed a small noticeboard.

She walked to it and studied one of the fliers on it. It was advertising a want of a part time nanny. Three days a week with steady pay and in was in the local area. She pulled the flier off and studied it more carefully. It was caring for three children, ages two, four and six from eight in the morning to five in the evening.

"What you got there?" Hayley asked coming up beside her.

Mia looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself.

"You any good with children?" Mia asked.

"A little, I've got experience with them,"

"Then if you're looking for a job, it could be a good opportunity," Hayley suggested. "Especially if you can handle children,"

"And we can give them a call right now," Mia said pulling out her phone.

"What? No, I can't!" she exclaimed.

"Of course you can, that is if you are looking for a job," Mia said. "Are you looking for a job?"

"I don't want to live at your place for free,"

"Then call them!" Hayley said thrusting the phone into Courtney's hand.

Nervously Courtney dialled the number and listened to it ring. After the third ring, a woman picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, hi. My name's Courtney and I'm just calling regarding the nanny position,"

"_Oh thank God someone's called. I take it you're interested right?"_

Courtney moved away from Hayley and Mia and tried to keep her excitement down.

"Ah yes, very interested,"

"_Good, would you be able to call around tomorrow with your resume? We'll go through an interview and over some details to see if you're suitable,"_

"That sounds wonderful. What time would you like me around?"

"_Ten thirty would be good,"_

Courtney grabbed a pen from Mia's outstretched hand and scribbled down the address along with the woman's name - Sonja. Sonja was extremely happy that someone was interested and was looking forward to seeing her. Courtney hung up excited and returned Mia's phone.

"So? How'd it go?" Mia asked as Courtney came back.

"She'd would like to meet me tomorrow at ten thirty," Courtney supplied.

"That's great!" Hayley told her enthusiastically. "That means we need to go shopping for your interview,"

Courtney held back her groan at more shopping because of the kindness these two girls were showing. She smiled at them and agreed as they moved back to the shops. The afternoon flew by and by about five in the afternoon they were home. The house was empty as the boys usually didn't get home till after five thirty – most days six. The three girls crowded around the kitchen and Courtney decided that she would repay them – all of them – by cooking dinner.

"Can I cook?" Courtney asked.

Mia looked at her surprised. No one had ever offered to do any of her normal chores.

"I wanna make it up to you and say thank you,"

She couldn't tell them that back home she had been forced to cook and clean and do the housework her mother refused to even think about. She had literally been their slave. But now she wanted to do those things; she wanted she say thank you and this was sadly the only way she knew how.

"You don't have too," Mia started to protest.

"I want too. Please?"

"Okay," Mia surrendered.

"And I want to do it every night," Courtney said firmly. "It isn't fair that you work and have to do the housework as well. While I look for my friend, it's the least I can do. And if I get this job with Sonja I can still be able to at least help,"

Mia was surprised that Courtney – a girl that never rose her voice – was telling her that she wanted to do the work around the house. She was being quite forceful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and I had to do it back with my mum so I know how to help,"

Mia grinned.

"Thanks," she said. "This is really taking a load of my back,"

Courtney smiled and shooed them out of the kitchen. She went through every cupboard and found the pots and pans she needed. Next she found the ingredients she needed as well. She picked up the white apron that was hanging on the back of the door.

Dom sighed as he walked into the house. He was tired and stressed. Work was over loading and he had so much on his plate at the moment. Not to mention the house was bursting at the seams as was the garage. He took off his boots at the door and was instantly hit by a wonderful smell.

He went into the kitchen and was surprised to see his little blonde girl fluttering around the room. She had pots all over the stove and he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun but hair had escaped. Dom thought she looked just the right amount of pretty – just enough to grab his attention and he hadn't thought about a girl being beautiful in almost a year. That thought alone gave him a slight scare. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for a relationship that involved something more than a one night stand.

"Hey,"

Courtney turned around and blushed. Dom looked gorgeous today. Courtney admitted to herself that she had a crush on him. She felt a knot of desire at the bottom of her stomach and felt so embarrassed. Even when she had been forced with Scott she never felt this way. She had only known Dom for a week and already she had feelings for him – a man she hardly knew.

"Uh, hi,"

He smiled at her and she felt her insides turn upside down.

"How was your day?" Courtney asked, turning back to her cooking.

He inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh. Courtney glanced over her shoulder and saw his expression. Growing up as she did, she learnt to be observant to stay alive and out of harm's way. As she looked at him she realised that things today must have been rather difficult.

"I take it, it didn't go so great,"

"No it did," Dom started as he moved closer to her. "It was a great day. We got most of the cars done and took a heap of appointments… It's just, I don't know…"

Courtney decided it might be a good idea to change the subject. He was stressed and Courtney wanted to make whatever was bothering go away.

"Mia said that you and Vince started the shop together. So you two must be close then?"

"Yeah, he's like my brother. He went through a lot when he was a teenager and ended up staying with us. My dad was the one that suggested he stay with us. He became my brother and my best friend. He had lived down the block our whole lives and when he moved in he became a brother more than a friend,"

Courtney smiled and Dom noticed.

"It was my father's garage and we just reopened it. My dad taught us everything we know about cars. I owe my dad so much and I never got to repay him,"

"I'm sure he was very proud of you,"

"I doubt it," Dom told her shaking his head. "I caused so much hassle for him. I was in and out of bad deals that cause him so much trouble. I suppose the good thing about him dying meant he never saw I was in jail. At least Mia was a good child,"

Courtney turned off everything and turned to him. She walked over to him and touched his cheek. He looked at him surprised but didn't show it, he didn't want to scare her off. Courtney wasn't sure where this was coming from but she decided to just be brave.

"You were young, you made mistakes. But you came around and got out of that game. You started a successful, overly booked and very popular mechanic's garage. I know you made him proud because everyone in this house is so proud of you especially Mia. She talks so highly about you,"

Dom grinned softly.

"Are you proud?"

"I only just met you," she said as he stepped closer to her.

She sucked in her stomach and inhaled shallowly. Courtney looked up at him and he smirked.

"Well then I hope I can impress you,"

She gulped as she heard his implementation.

"I'm sure you will," she whispered. "One day,"

Dom smirked but said no more. He moved away and told her he was going to wash up. Dom couldn't believe that tiny Courtney had flirted and teased him – well sort of. He entered the bathroom and found that his pants were tighter. He groaned. No one could deny that Courtney wasn't petty just in a more natural sort of way, in a way that she was a wallflower. And it helped that she had a personality that just sort grabbed the team. It was easy to see why Mia had decided to bring her home.

She intrigued him; not just with what had happened to her before coming here but how she had been the only one to catch and keep the whole team's attention since Letty walked out on them. He shuddered, he hadn't thought of Letty in months and he was now able to say that he had moved on and had forgiven her.

Letty had been Mia's best friend since they were four. When Letty turned sixteen, things changed and she became Dom's girlfriend. Of course, that's when he had come back from Lompoc prison. They had been dating for six years and Dom was going to propose. The problem was he agreed to do one last job for cash for the ring and it went bad. Jesse ended up shot and Vince's arm got busted pretty bad, so bad that they thought he would never drive again let alone use his arm again. When Dom was visiting them in hospital, Letty wrote a letter and walked out. She never said goodbye or where she was going. As a result Dom was drunk for six month before burying himself in his work. He hadn't looked at another woman as a love interest but there had been a number of one night stands.

Dom washed his face, shook his head and thoughts into order before opening the door and crossing to his room. He changed his shirt knowing that he would be having a shower before bed and then he wandered down stairs to laughter which wasn't that unusual but as he walked into the dining room he was surprised to see Courtney laughing.

He caught her eye which caused her to blush and turn away. He couldn't help but grin as he found out that he effected her as much as she effected him. He liked that about her, so open, so honest. His relationship with Letty had been anything but smooth, honest and open. Yes he loved Letty and a part of him always would but maybe he was ready to start a new relationship, perhaps with Courtney.

"Okay, so now that everyone's here I want to announce a few changes. As you may have noticed Courtney cooked dinner tonight which was most unexpected but she told me today, well actually demanded, that she take over cooking and cleaning," Mia explained. "And I'm fine with that as long as you lot are good with it. As you can see she can cook and she seems like a very neat person so housework should be no problems. But before I hand the reins over to her, I want to know what you guys think."

Before anyone could say anything Courtney piped up.

"I want to do this. It's my way saying thank you the only way I could think of. I'm not very smart or clever or have any real talents but I can cook and I know how to take care of a house. Let me do this; I don't want to board for free and I don't want to be a charity case,"

The next thing anyone knew Jenni (who hadn't taken a complete liking to her) was hugging her. It quickly turned into a group hug. Courtney couldn't help but feel that this was her family.

"Okay, okay!" Mia exclaimed. "Dinner's getting cold,"

Courtney was quickly abandoned for the food and she just laughed. Grace was said and everyone dug in. Courtney knew that she would never find another place like this; this was home. Pity she was only staying til she found Letty…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay first things first. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and liked it. A special thanks to those who have reviewed, you will never know how much it means to me to see someone liking it enough to tell me so.

Second thing; I know people think that Courtney is going to turn out to be an extremely beautiful, drop dead gorgeous model who has no problems in the world. Before you review and say that I'm stupid or whatever, just go back and watch the movies because if you look at the girls in there they are the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Courtney is not beautiful, just simply pretty. Haven't you ever seen someone in the street and think, wow they look so pretty? And 90% percent of us women are beautiful but don't see it.

Please bare with me as this story takes form. It still has a long way to go and it will take many twists and turns. I am trying to incorporate the movies in this story but I am warning that it will not stick to the movies like a second skin. To all those that don't like the way this story is heading, please stop reading or actually give some usable advise. And if you leave bad reviews at least be game enough to log in so I can reply and give myself a chance to defend this story.

xoxo


	5. Babysitting & Panic Attacks

Courtney carefully packed up the dishes after dinner, placing them on the counter carefully. As she packed away and put the water in the sink, she was able to think about the family out there and her situation with them. She had never realised before now how much she missed out on, how much she wanted a family like this before. It made her want to prove to them that she wasn't as stuffed up as she really was. It would help if her nightmares would go away and that she would stop flinching every time a man came into the room - even though now she wasn't jumping so much with the team.

She sighed. Maybe it was time to separate herself. She was getting too close and letting down her guard. She knew the moment she let her guard down fully, she would get hurt. And Courtney would never let herself get hurt again no matter what. That included heart break.

"I'm sure Mia wouldn't mind washing up," Dom told her walking into the kitchen interrupting her thoughts.

Courtney didn't answer. Dom looked at Courtney and then moved closer to her causing her to move away from him. This caused him to frown.

"You okay? You've been quiet since dinner,"

She let out a shuddering breathe. She wasn't used to talking so much, let alone what she was feeling. It didn't help that as the night (any night) drew darker, her fears and memories of Scott were more prominent. Courtney wouldn't tell Dom or Leon or anyone of this or the fact that she was afraid of the dark and of sleeping.

"Uh, just nervous about tomorrow," she lied.

It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't what she had been quiet about at dinner.

"What's tomorrow?"

Courtney lifted her head and turned to him in surprise. Courtney had just assumed Mia would tell Dom. From what she had seen the two were very close and she knew they told each other basically everything.

"I got an interview for a nanny position," she told him somewhat shyly as she placed the dirty dishes in the water. "I don't think I'll get though,"

"Working for who?"

Dom might not know Courtney very well but he wasn't about to let her walk into something that could get her hurt. Who knew what type of person they were talking about? He knew almost everyone in the neighbourhood and the surrounding areas.

"Her name's Sonja Herman and I believe she lives not far from here. Mia drove past there today to check it out before coming home. She said that she knew of her,"

Dom relaxed. Sonja was a single mother working part time at a local insurance agency. She had come to Dom's garage a couple of times since her husband death earlier in the year. The whole neighbourhood had been effected by his death as Sonja's husband had been the first in the neighbourhood to be killed in action; her husband had been overseas in Iraq. Everyone had tried their best to support her but with three little children there hadn't been much Dom and his team could have done.

"Yeah, Sonja is a good person," Dom confirmed. "And you'll be great. You haven't done anything bad, have you?"

She shook her head. She hadn't done anything bad, just been surrounded by bad people.

"I've never been for an interview before or have any recommendations,"

"Just be confident and be yourself. I'm sure anyone of us would be happy to vouch for you,"

She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she told him.

Dom started to dry, surprisingly her. She didn't comment on it, just enjoyed the peace.

"Are your parents going to miss you?" Dom asked quietly.

Courtney refused to freeze up but she was forced to pause for a moment before continuing with the dishes.

"I doubt it, they weren't the caring kind," she replied, coldly surprising Dom at how cold yet lifeless her voice sounded.

Dom didn't get anything else out of her. She finished the dishes quickly and silently and then went straight to her bedroom. Dom watched her leave and then twenty minutes later followed her up. When Dom walked past her room the lights were off. Dom sighed frustrated. He had pushed too hard and too fast. In the week she had been here she had opened up only a little about herself and now Dom had more than likely pushed her back.

"Damn it," he swore before slamming his bedroom door behind him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I could hear him coming up the hallway and I could just tell he was in a bad mood. I knew it would be best to act submissive so I climbed into bed and waited. Waiting was always the hardest because you always knew what he would do, whether you liked it or not.<em>

"_Chloe!" he sneered as he walked into the room._

_Immediately he was on the bed and pressing me against the headboard. I just wish he would let me be; he had taken everything from me, what else did he want?_

"_Don't pull yourself away from me love," he whispered touching my hips._

_I whimpered softly as he grabbed my breasts. I flinched which caused him to slap my face. He grabbed my hips tightly…_

Courtney shot up in bed, panting hard. It took her a minute to realise where she was. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed. She glanced at the clock and decided it was late enough that she didn't need to get changed. No one should be up. She wandered down the hallway in the dark, barely stumbling. Seeing in the dark had become one of her special talents.

She wandered into the kitchen and got herself a cup from the cupboard. She filled it with milk and sat down at the table. She sighed and closed her eyes. Since she left she had been having the same reoccurring dream of Scott and him hurting her. Sometimes it was of him bashing her, other times of them being intimate if you could call it that.

She stood up and put her glass in the sink at the same time the lights flicked on. She spun around to see Dom (shirtless) and holding a socket wretch. She pulled her hands up in surrender and Dom looked at her frustrated.

"What are you doing down here?" Dom asked, walking further into the kitchen.

"I just needed a drink,"

He sat down at the end of the table and let out a long sigh.

"I thought you were someone trying to rob the place,"

"So you attack me with a tool?" she asked with a giggle.

He smirked and nodded.

"Well I figured I'd be bigger than the robber,"

She nodded in understanding because it would be likely that he would be.

"That's a good theory," she agreed.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to bed," Dom said as she walked over to him.

Dom checked the rest of the house out first with Courtney by his side before they headed upstairs – with the lights on.

"Next time, turn on the lights," he told her as she opened her bedroom door.

She turned to him.

"Old habits die hard Dom," she told him. "But I'll try to remember for next time,"

She went to go inside her room when Dom gently took her wrist, turning her to him.

"If you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here. Any time, any place, anywhere,"

She nodded.

"Thanks Dom,"

"Do you need to talk now?"

"Thanks but not yet,"

Dom nodded stiffly.

"Okay,"

He let her go to bed and went to his own bedroom. He felt better knowing that he hadn't completely pushed her away…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney stared at Sonja's house at ten minutes past ten. Dom had driven her there for her interview and now sitting in the car she realised just how nervous she was.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay, you'll do great," Dom told her, watching her twist her hands nervously.

"And hell girl," Rome cut in from the back seat. "If it doesn't work out you can be our cute little secretary at the garage,"

"Roman!" she squealed. "I really want this job and that the best advice you have?"

He shrugged and lent back in his seat. Rome and Dom had been about to do a parts run when Courtney had called asking to drop her off. Mia had originally planned to take her but her class got moved up. Courtney wouldn't let Mia skip class; it was important

"You'll do great," Dom repeated ignoring Roman. "Now go and make a good impression,"

She nodded and with a shaky smile climbed out of the car. She had decided against Mia's advice and dressed extremely casually. She wore a new pair of light blue jeans and dark purple singlet tee that clung to her with a black light jacket to hid her scars. Mia had helped Courtney make a single page resume and now as she stood at the door she still felt under prepared. Courtney knocked on the door and was surprised when a six year old boy answered the door.

"Hi sweetheart," Courtney said bending down to the height of the boy. "I'm Courtney and I'm meeting your mum today. Is she around?"

The boy nodded and then shouted,

"Mum! There's a lady at the door!"

Courtney smiled as she saw Sonja racing down the hallway with a two year old girl on her hip. She looked stressed but somewhat happy to see Courtney.

"Hi, you must be Courtney," Sonja greeted coming up. "I'm Sonja, it's good to meet you,"

"It's good to meet you as well,"

"Come on in and we'll get the interview under way,"

Courtney followed Sonja in and watched her usher the boy down the hallway.

"This is Patrick and Lilly. Jack is in the lounge room watching TV,"

Courtney followed Sonja into the lounge room where she put Lilly in a cot near the lounge. Patrick moved over to Jack and sat down beside him.

"Let's see that resume," Sonja said moving over to the table.

Courtney handed over her resume, sat down on the other side and watched nervously as Sonja read over the resume.

"No formal qualifications," Sonja mused. "Why should I hire you, someone I've never heard of before now who has no qualifications?"

"Because I'm good with kids. I practically raised my brother since he was born," she told her honestly.

Sonja nodded.

"I have no way to prove it to you but I'm a hard worker. I care for kids and would be honoured to care for your kids,"

"Do you have anyone to that can vouch for you?"

"I'm staying with the Toretto's at the moment, I can give you're their number,"

Vince told her this morning that if she ever needed something that he would be there for her. She had seen the distant look and the way he would sometimes hover around her. She knew he had been involved in something bad and that her past and his were contented by the same thing. Vince told her to tell everyone that she was his family, a sister or cousin to avoid unwanted questions.

"Dominic Toretto?" Sonja asked surprised. "You related?"

"Yeah, I'm Vince's little sister,"

"Those are good boys, helped me out when William died,"

Courtney smiled softly, not really understanding her hurt but wanting to understand.

"I'm very sorry for your loss,"

"It's okay, the kids are doing well and I'm getting there,"

Sonja moved onto a couple more questions. Then Sonja stood up.

"Time for the practical part,"

Courtney stood up and followed her to the lounge chair.

"I'm just going to go out and see your boys for a minute. I want you to look after the kids for ten minutes. I want to see how the kids work with you,"

Courtney nodded and watched Sonja leave. As soon as she was out of sight Patrick and Jack got up and came straight over to her. She was surprised but was glad that the children weren't afraid of her.

"Are you going to be our new nanny?" Patrick asked causing her to smile.

Sonja walked outside and over to Dom's car. Dom put the window down and Sonja leant in.

"Hello boys,"

"Hi Sonja, how are things?" Dom replied as Roman just nodded at her.

"Good, good,"

Dom nodded.

"Question boys," she started. "Who is Courtney because we all know Vince's sister isn't blonde or tiny,"

Dom didn't want to lie to Sonja but the truth was he didn't know.

"She is a relative of Vince," Dom told her.

"Okay, and she's staying with you?"

Dom nodded.

"And you trust her?"

Everyone in the neighbour knew that Dom didn't trust many people and let even fewer people stay with him. But if Sonja was going to let this girl look after her children, she needed to know if this girl was trustworthy.

"Yeah, Mia's been spending a heap of time with her and says she's a great girl,"

"And," Roman said cutting in. "She's got a face you can trust, probably wouldn't be able to lie to ya,"

Sonja smiled at them. It was all she needed to hear. They spoke for a few more minutes before Sonja went back inside. When Sonja walked back into the living room she was surprised to find both Patrick and Jack sitting on Courtney's lap animatedly explaining something. Seeing that made the decision final, she would just make a few calls and then tell Courtney.

"Courtney," Sonja started, causing the kids and their new nanny to turn their heads to Sonja. "Dom's waiting outside,"

Courtney put the kids down and walked over to Sonja.

"I'll be in touch," Sonja promised.

After saying goodbye to the children, Sonja walked her outside. Courtney left with a smile and joined Dom in his car.

"So, how'd it go?" Roman asked, eagerly.

"Good I think," she said biting her bottom lip. "The children liked me at least,"

She didn't say anymore as they drove to Hector's. Roman tried to make conversation but after only getting one word answers, he gave up. Something Courtney was grateful for…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dom, can we talk?" Jesse asked, later that same day as Courtney sat with Leon.<p>

Dom looked up from his paperwork and nodded. Jesse shut the office door behind him and fidgeted at the doorway.

"What's up Jess?"

"I can't find anything on Courtney,"

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing. It's like she doesn't exist. She had no criminal record or a library car or a license. Nothing," he said with a shrug. "But I'll keep lookin' if ya want,"

Dom nodded slowly.

"Has she said anything to you?" Jesse asked, as he moved from foot to foot.

Dom eyed the young man. He had noticed that his "twitching" had gotten worse lately but hadn't said anything. He had been focusing on getting Courtney to open up which hadn't been too successful.

"No she hasn't. How's–"

"I'll leave you to it," Jesse said cutting in.

Dom watched Jesse leave and with a large sigh, he got back to his paperwork. Jesse's words were something to contemplate.

"Hey Dom," Vince said popping his head in the office. "Mia's here,"

Dom nodded and wandered out to the garage. Brian had cornered Mia, sharing some pick up lies causing Courtney to laugh. Before Dom could move over to them, Jesse raced over and dragged Courtney away.

"Hey Dom," Mia greeted.

He hugged her causing Mia to roll her eyes and Brian to smirk.

"Has Courtney heard anything?"

Mia shook her head.

"She'll hear soon," Mia replied.

Courtney sat beside Jesse watching him as he played with the computer. He tried to explain to her but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. It wasn't because of his ADD – Hayley had explained what Jesse had to her.

"You're not understandin' a word I'm sayin', are ya?"

"Not really," she confessed. "But feel free to keep going, I want to learn,"

"Nah," he said with shake of his head. "It's not important,"

Jesse went back to fidgeting with his computer.

"Ya haven't been eatin' much," Jesse stated, not looking at her or even making eye contact. "Ya should, ya know?"

Courtney was taken back. She didn't think anyone had noticed her missing lunch and not eating much at dinner. She never ate much at home, scratch that out of the seven days of the week she was lucky to get two or three meals in that week. It was hard to eat three meals a day every day. She made sure she ate breakfast as she knew people tended to be more observant for routine of a morning then later in the day. She struggled at lunch but by dinner she was a little hungry and knew she could use the excuse of a big lunch if she couldn't eat.

"It's cool, I notice things that others miss," he supplied. "You skip lunch,"

Courtney felt her chest tighten. The fact that someone like Jesse had noticed meant she** was** letting her guard down. Her chest tightened further and her heart pounded hard. She felt scared about what was going on with her body causing her to find that she couldn't breathe. This caused Jesse to panic as he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Leon! A bit of help!"

Jesse and Leon were brothers in arms. Everything they did, they did together. So if something was happening – bad or good – Jesse wanted Leon in. Leon's workstation was near Jesse's so Leon was able to just turn and see what was going on. Leon lifted his head out of the engine and turned to Jesse. Seeing Courtney hands pressed against her chest, head back and face pale, he knew exactly what was happening. He knew exactly what was going, Courtney was having a panic attack.

He moved straight to Courtney's side and pushed her head between her legs. He had dealt with siblings and friends having these attacks and knew how to deal with them. He knew how to get them to calm down. The only problem was, he didn't know Courtney at all and didn't know how well she would cope with his methods.

"Courtney, listen to me. You need to breathe," he told her, speaking straight into her ear. "You're safe and I've got you. Try to breathe,"

She shook her head and she felt like she was being smothered. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Jess, get me a wet rag," Leon ordered as he moved around to face Courtney.

Jesse raced away passing Dom and the small group he was speaking with. This caused them to look over at Leon and Courtney.

"Courtney, look at me," Leon told her. "I know your scared but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Court, take a deep breath in and slowly release it,"

Leon started counting and imitating the breathing he wanted Courtney to do. Jesse came back with the rag and rung it till it was just damp. As Leon pressed the rag to her forehead, the rest of the gang crowded around to see what was happening.

"Get the hell back!" Leon shouted.

The team moved back but Courtney still struggled to steady her breathing and felt her stomach tighten. Leon kept talking to her but recognised when her face paled that she was going to be sick.

"Dom pass me that bucket, empty it," Leon told him urgently.

Dom was only just fast enough when Courtney heaved her stomach. Leon let out a long breathe and he realised that this panic attack was finally dying down. She had to relax to heave so it wouldn't be long till the attack subsided.

"Dom, can you get everyone out of here."

It wasn't a question, it was a request, a statement if you like. Dom nodded and moved everyone away from Jesse's small workstation. Leon spoke to her softly, still counting and getting her to release deep breathes. It was fifteen minutes since the panic attack start to when it subsided.

"How you feeling?" Leon asked softly, glad to see some colour coming back in her cheeks.

"Exhausted," she replied.

"Do you know what happened?"

She nodded shakily.

"Okay, you need to go rest. Mia will drive you home,"

"No," she objected. "Can you?"

Leon wasn't altogether surprised but he was wary. He nodded anyway. After informing everyone and getting Courtney into the car, Jesse decided he would come as well.

"I'm sorry Courtney," Jesse stated as Leon reversed out of the garage. "I didn't think you'd react like that,"

"It's okay Jess, I just got scared that's all," she confessed.

"About what?" Leon asked.

She swallowed.

"I can't,"

Leon looked at Jesse who said nothing. It would take a little Jesse magic to get her talking. Leon pulled up and she climbed out of the car, ducking quickly into the house. There was nothing more they could do, till she gave them something. Or till she gave one of them something…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	6. Confrontation

"Is she back or have you failed me again?"

Scott swallowed as Leroy eyed him. Chloe was messing up everything! He was Leroy's favourite before she disappeared. He was the one that was trusted in keeping Chloe under control. Now that stupid girl had to go and ruin it for him.

"We haven't found her yet Sir,"

Leroy nodded slowly. Scott could felt the tension in the room and it was as thick as a brick.

"She's only been gone for two months, we will find her,"

"You better hope so Scott because if you don't, then things will be bad for you,"

Scott nodded.

"We are going to start in America tomorrow. I have all my guys looking for her,"

"You better find her before she goes to the cops,"

Scott realised he was dismissed and left Leroy. He was angry and as he stormed through the complex he wondered if Braga was somehow involved in all this. What was he saying of course Braga was involved. Scott brushed his dark hair back as he reached his room and let out a frustrated sigh.

When he got his hands on her again he would enjoy her punishment and enjoy giving it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed quickly and Courtney fell into an easy routine. The best thing was, apart from her panic attack three days earlier no one asked unwanted questions and no one pitied her. Dom hung around but never got close which was just the way she liked it. She didn't know the extent of her feelings yet but Dom was ubber sexy and an awesome guy which was making it hard for her to figure out her feelings. Plus, she didn't know how he felt about her and she hadn't located Letty yet. Then there was Leon.<p>

Oh Leon. He was just so frustrating as was Jesse. The two of them were more trouble then they were worth.

Courtney knew Jesse and Leon were watching her and so she heightened her walls. She pretended not to see them talking about her. She wondered what Leon's story was and how he tied in with Jesse but she didn't dare ask. Some things were better left not known especially if their story was anything like hers. She had seen the pain in Leon's eyes when he looked at her and it made her want to confess anything to Leon. Instead she bit her tongue and played ignorance.

The routine now flowed easy. Breakfast was everyone fended for themselves unless Courtney was up before then which was usually the case. Lunch was made by Courtney for the guys to take to work or Courtney would bring stuff around for them on her free days. For the ones that came and went or stayed at home for lunch they usually had to fend for themselves. For dinner, Courtney usually tried to cook something different each night with someone always doing something for desert. Mia was happy and was so glad her load had been lightened as Mia cooked enough at the diner.

Starting next week, Courtney would work Monday, Tuesday and Thursday each week. Then on Wednesday and Friday, she would try to spend a little time at the garage but she supposed she would spend her time mainly back at the house. On Wednesdays, Courtney decided she would clean the entire house, well as most she could mange. On Fridays, she would spent her day doing the washing, ironing, and doing anything else needed. The weekend she wasn't sure what would go on.

Today, seeing it was Thursday, Courtney would go over to Sonja's to get a run down of the place and the kids. But that wasn't till later this afternoon so for the morning, she would do the cleaning. She started on the kitchen and was half way through the lounge room when she heard a car pull up.

She listened as the person came inside and went to the kitchen. She heard him pulled something from the fridge and then came to the living room where she was. Courtney had been watching the different movies from Dom and Mia's collection – well those that were deemed suitable. She was surprised to find that Mia had kept most of their movies from when they were kids so Courtney had been getting to know the Disney family.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

Courtney looked up and swallowed her disappointment at seeing Leon. She knew he had been trying to get her alone for the last week, to get her to talk but she had avoided him up until now. She wondered what exactly Leon would want to say now that they were alone and she was sure that there would be no interruptions.

"Sleeping Beauty,"

He nodded and sat down beside her. She kept her attention on the television, on the movie and off Leon. This man would be the first to discover her secret she that much.

"Jess says we're the same, same history, same past, we alike. He should know, he's the one that found me, found out about me,"

"What are you telling me?"

He shrugged.

"Because no matter what you tell me, I won't be saying anything,"

"Should I want you to say something?"

"Leon, what are you doing here?"

"What did the pervert do to you?"

She sucked in her breathe as he spoke. She shook her head and replied weakly,

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Leon sighed. He hated telling anyone about his dad, he hated anyone knowing about his dad but he thought it might help to get her open up. It was a risk, a high risk with a unknown result.

"It's not your fault, whatever he did, it's not your fault,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said firmly, her voice only wavering slightly.

"Cut the BS," Leon told her forcing Courtney to look at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

She paled.

"How do you know?" she asked softly.

"Because my father did the same thing to me,"

She looked up at him.

"When did it start for you?"

"I was three. My mum died in childbirth with me and my father became an alcoholic. It was bad,"

She could see where this was going.

"He touched me okay? Smacked around, helped fall down alright? Abused me in every sense of the word. Just like someone did to you,"

She nodded slightly.

"I ran, just like you and I ended up in a foster home when I was fifteen. Jesse helped me just like we can help you if you just tell us what's going on,"

She felt tears in her eyes as she shook her head, furiously.

"I can't," she whispered brokenly. "It's worse than that,"

Leon wouldn't give any more details about his life, he could bring himself to say any more. He understood how hard it was to actually speak the words aloud, to tell someone else that you were hurt by someone that should have loved and cared for you. As Courtney cried quietly, Leon placed a careful arm around her shoulders.

Courtney hated how she was so weak, how he had broke her and how she was damaged. She hated the fact that she could never be healed. She cried into her hands and wished she could just curl up and die…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Leon dropped Courtney off at Sonja's place at two and drove back to work. He arrived back at work and caught a lot of slack before getting back into his work. He saw the look in her eyes when she refused to confirm what he knew. He had also seen the way Courtney had caught Dom's eye. He had to let Dom know.<p>

Courtney watched the kids run around in the backyard. Sonja nursed her cup of coffee and watched Courtney. They had gone over wages, times and confirmed the minor details. Sonja was glad to have finally hired someone who seemed to actually get children. She was also glad that she could finally get back into the work place.

"The kids really like you," Sonja confessed. "That's a really good sign. But no promises that they will go easy on you,"

Courtney smiled.

"I wouldn't expect them too,"

Sonja looked at her. Leon had mentioned when dropping her off, that something was off with her. As she studied the young girl, she guessed she just needed time. And as long as she didn't hurt the children, Sonja would give her time…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>hello my love readers. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This story still has a long way too go but things are about to get interesting. any questions please ask! I will love to answer and get another point of view. Please review or just tell me what you think! xoxo


	7. The Truth

Leon watched Dom watch Courtney as Mia included her in the joke causing her to giggle into her hand to stop herself from laughing to loudly. This caused Dom to chuckle, smile and give her a look. Leon had seen that look a hundred times from Dom. Dom had given those looks to Letty before they got together. Leon would let Dom know about what he had discovered about Courtney. He had to because of those looks; Dom deserved to know what he was getting into and what it would mean.

"You right Lee?" Jesse asked as Leon sat down on the lounge.

Jesse was playing his video game on his stomach against Vince with Jesse whipping Vince's rear. Leon could tell this by not even paying attention - Vince's swearing gave it away and as the swearing got worse, Leon gathered he was losing.

"I'm good," Leon told them as he took a large sip of beer.

Seeing Dom hanging around the girls, it made him think of Letty and what she would think of Courtney. It was hard to have not heard anything from her but he sort of understood. Part of him blamed himself for her leaving, if he hadn't have pushed maybe she wouldn't have left. Seeing her with Dom was better than not seeing her at all. Leon listened distractedly to the girls as they came into the lounge room. They talked excitedly about something Leon didn't care to know about but he was glad to see that Courtney was involved in the conversation. He waited till Vince demanded another match before going into the kitchen where Dom still was.

"Hey man, can we talk?"

Dom nodded, grabbing his beer and following Leon downstairs to the basement – to Leon and Jesse's room. Leon shut the door and Dom looked at Leon seriously.

"What's going on Lee?"

"I talked to Court today,"

Leon could see the way Dom tensed up and Leon knew that Dom didn't like that Leon had got her to open up a little. So this was possibly very serious on Dom's part - he was thinking about a relationship with Courtney.

"Whatcha you get?"

"She's definitely been abused. I don't know for how long but she has been abused and I'm guessing from a parent. She refused to tell me who but she's scared they will find her and what they will do to her,"

Dom nodded.

"Okay,"

Leon decided it was time to clear himself from the situation.

"I'm not interested," Leon confessed. "She's like a sister to me,"

Leon could see Dom exhale.

"You interested man?"

"Yeah, I think I am,"

Dom moved to the door and opened it slowly as Leon spoke.

"You'll need to be careful as hell with her. Right now she needs nothing but stability. She won't be a one night stand or a fling. She's the type that is the relationship,"

"I know,"

"So you've given up on Letty?"

Dom paused and looked over his shoulder at Leon.

"We both know that if she ever comes back, she won't be coming back for me," Dom confessed.

It was hard for Dom to say that he had little trust in Letty and if she came back that they wouldn't be getting back together. This gave Leon a little hope but it also made him realise that Dom knew that he liked Letty.

"Dom, I swear we didn't do anything. We couldn't do anything to hurt you,"

"Calm down Leon, I know you didn't. I knew, she looked at you in the same way she used to look at me when she was sixteen. If she comes back, go for it. I won't stop you,"

Dom walked out and Leon collapsed on his bed. He just had to find Letty and he could then work on winning her over which would be impossible as he knew how stubborn she could be…

* * *

><p><em>Leon wandered through the streets not really sure where he and Jesse were going but just going somewhere. It was almost ten at night and they still had no place to stay. LA wasn't looking up for the two boys.<em>

"_Come on Leon, let's just find a car and sleep," Jesse complained. _

_As he spoke, the two boys heard the loud revving of cars. Both grinned at the sound, the sound of comfort. They walked closer to the sound, ducking down the alleyway, coming into a rainbow colours of cars – they had hit the pot of gold. _

_They moved closer to the starting line as a "pink" Nissan 240SX pulled up. Leon didn't take note of the car racing beside the Nissan 240SX as it simply captivated him. They decided to move to the finish line to get a better look at the cars racing. Money was handed over and then the race started. The Nissan shot off first, overtaking the other car quickly. _

_It maintained the lead right until the race was over. Leon could hear groans released as many lost money. Leon only wondered about that for a moment as the driver climbed out. It was a girl. Leon hadn't seen many girl racers in his travels so it was a surprise to see one here. He could deny that this girl was hot as hell! She was wearing a black bikini bra under a black see through vest. She had tight black leather pants on with army boots. Sure she didn't dress like a racer or like one of the girls that hung around but he didn't care. _

_He wanted to know her. He wanted her. He knew he had to get to work to win her over…_

* * *

><p>Leon shook his head against the memory. That had been when Dom had still be in jail. Of course, Letty had given two shoes about him but that hadn't stopped him trying. His attentions went unnoticed and when Dom came home, Leon gave up trying to win her over. She was too wrapped up with Dom at the time but slowly when Dom and her had been fighting, she always went to him.<p>

He was her comfort, he was the one she went to. Even before she and Dom broke up, there had been times when they had close to doing something.

"Oi Lee! Come and vote!" Jesse shouted from the top of the stairs.

Leon let the thought of Letty slip away as he rejoined the group upstairs. As he joined the argument of what should be for dinner (pizza or Chinese), he let every thought of the woman he loved disappear from his head…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Waking up early the next morning, Courtney decided today was different. Because it was Friday, she didn't have to work. So she dove into the housework, doing everything she could find including dinner. So by three in the afternoon, she had finished most of the housework as well as fixed dinner. All she had to do for dinner was heat it up. So with everything done, she was bored. And to make matters that much less interesting no one was home.<p>

She collapsed on the lounge and just as she got comfortable her phone buzzed – well the phone Dom gave her.

_What r u up 2? D_

It was Dom. She smiled to herself.

_Bored u? C_

It took a couple of minutes for Dom to reply.

_Wanna go 4 a drive? Need to test out a car; u up 4 it?_

Courtney loved going for a drive. She couldn't drive but being driven around, it relaxed her.

_Sure, got nothing else 2 do_

She pressed send and a second later she heard a car honk out the front. Courtney hopped up and walked out the front. Mia had shown Courtney how to lock up so Courtney flew outside, locked the house and raced down to the car. Dom had opened the door for her by leaning across the seat. Courtney slid in and strapped in before turning to Dom. He pulled the car back into the street and Courtney relaxed into her seat.

"So I'm taking you were really bored,"

She grinned at him, looking at him for the first time since getting in the car. He was wearing a tight white beater and dark blue jeans and he looked extremely good.

"You have no idea. I finished everything so quickly today and there was nothing on T.V.,"

Dom chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing I texted you then isn't it?"

Courtney nodded as she reached for the radio. She turned it on low and relaxed back in her chair as she hummed the tune on the radio. Dom was surprised that she could carry the tune because the way she spoke, it seemed that she didn't have anything to offer. He knew that it wasn't true but it was hard to change someone's outlook on themselves.

"Yeah, it is," she said with a nod.

He looked over to her. She seemed to have something off about her, like she was thinking really hard but not thinking at all.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking really but not thinking at all if that makes any sense,"

He chuckled. He had moments like that all the time, usually about Letty or Courtney.

"About?"

"You, the team, my life before meeting you,"

"What was your life like before?" he asked softly.

Courtney sighed and slid down her seat a little. She knew that it would come up sooner or later, she just would have preferred later.

"Hard,"

Dom was expecting her to say something like that but when she said it in that soft tone of hers, his heart decided that he would protect her no matter what.

"Do you want talk about?"

Dom decided to drive outside of the town. He wanted her to talk and it seemed she'd only talk while they were driving – which was fine with him. So the further he drove the more likely she would talk.

"Will you tell the others?"

Dom paused before answering. As important as honesty was to him and the team, for the moment till she was ready to tell everyone, he would keep his mouth shut.

"Not if you want me too,"

"You can't tell anyone ever,"

"I won't," he promised. "I'll never tell anyone what you tell me. Never okay?"

Courtney sighed and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. She never she would regret this, probably for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes and looked at Dom. He gave her a small smile and she let out a deep breath.

"When I was six my dad walked out on me and my mum. My mum was used to the finer things in life so when he left it was a real shock to her and life was hard after that. Six months later she remarried and my step father who was nothing like a real father should be. By the time I turned seven I had broken my wrist twice, several cracked ribs, broken my ankle and had more bruises then a spider has legs,"

Dom reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently. He then rested their hands on her thigh and she swallowed before continuing.

"He–he wasn't a good guy but I wasn't the best child. I made too much noise, too much mess, I was clumsy and I dropped too many things. I-I would trip over nothing and over my own feet. My mum didn't object so I guess he was right,"

"She wasn't," Dom cut in, objecting fiercely, "He had no right to hurt you like that and she should've stopped him,"

She smiled and softly squeezed his hand.

"The thing I'm leaving out is that she married into a gang,"

She paused and looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. Dom kept his face neutral.

"Go on,"

She took a shuddering breathe.

"He wasn't a gang member, he was the gang leader. He controls several gangs and my mum took her vowels very seriously but I think she knew what he was when she married him,"

"Were you apart of the gang?"

She shook her head.

"I'm the slave of the gang. I would cook and clean and take orders. I am literally a slave, see?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and showed him a small tattoo. Dom sucked his breath in as he saw that it was no ordinary tattoo. It was like she had been branded and Dom didn't like it one bit. The tattoo was of a small dragon curled up into a tight circle holding its tail in its mouth. There were small symbols under the circle but he couldn't make it out; it looked to be writing but he wasn't sure.

"I also have one on the inside of my ankle, exactly the same as this one,"

"Can I see?"

She rolled up her jeans and showed him the tattoo. It was just as small and barely noticeable unless you looked for it.

"Why are you so thin if you're a member of this gang? Shouldn't they look after you?"

"I'm not a member like that; I'm just a servant. And to punish me for my mistakes and any problems I caused he would hit me, beat me around. But he also wouldn't feed me. His logic was if I wasn't fed I would learn my lesson and wouldn't make any more mistakes. But at the beginning I would faint and cause more problems because I wasn't getting fed. He would give me a peanut butter sandwich, three carrot sticks and a small packet of mixed lollies to take to school but barely nothing for lunch at home. It was to keep up appearances and he said that's all I would ever need,"

She paused and looked out the window, changing from looking at her hands on her lap. She didn't want to even look at Dom, she knew what he's think, what he'd say. He would be disgusted with her, dump her somewhere on the side of the road and never look back.

"When I turned thirteen I became the house cleaner – you know cleaning, cooking, ironing, everything. School came second and became harder to learn. School was torture. I was bullied and instead of being a safe haven I needed it was something I dreaded going to and I dreaded coming home too,"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I did, twice. The first time when I was fifteen. He tried to f-force me," she realised that she was beginning to tear up. "He almost raped me. Someone came in and I was able to e-escape. I was able to run for a couple of days before my keeper caught me–"

"Your keeper? What do you mean?"

"Leroy – my stepfather – decided I need proper handling and he simply didn't have the time to do it, so he got one of his seconds to keep me in line. After I was caught Scott started hanging around. He would try to do the boyfriend stuff but I always pushed him away. He got fed up and started beating me,"

She felt bad about lying to him but she herself couldn't handle speaking the truth, not yet anyway. By this time, Dom had pulled off the road and was looking at her. Courtney realised this but refused to look at him.

"Scott always tried to force me and… I…he…he told me I should be grateful that he was even interested. He said that I'm nothing, worthless and useless. And my mum never objected even when she knew what they were doing. Leroy always beat me and she never objected so I must have deserved it, right?"

By now, Courtney was crying. Dom unclipped her seatbelt and pulled her across to him. She was so surprised and looked up at him. His dark eyes were darker than normal and she could see something at the back of them, something that made her body react to it.

"What's wrong with me Dom?" she whispered. "Why did I deserved it?"

"You never deserved it," he told her firmly. "He had no right and no one is allowed to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Nothing is wrong with you; you are a gorgeous woman. One of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen,"

"But he said that I deserved to hit. That no one would ever want me. It's my fault he hurt me because I was stupid and lazy and worthless and useless and couldn't do anything right. She never stopped him so it has to be true?"

"Court–"

"I thought if I got away that I could find someone… a family that could love me but he was right, wasn't he? No one really wants me. Mia only took me in because I am so tiny and skinny. No one wants me for me," she finished so quietly that Dom could barely hear her.

"That's not right! We want you and we like you because of who you are. You're not some special project to us. We wanted you to live with us, we want you,"

She shook her head not believing him. Dom cursed in his head. What Courtney had been through, no one should be subjected to that sort of life. He knew if he ever found that man that was supposed to be her father or that damn ex of hers, he'd kill 'em.

"If you say so Dom but I've never seen anyone look at me in any way that suggests you're right,"

Dom didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. Courtney hadn't even seen it coming. She had been wiping away her tears and then Dom touch her cheek, causing her to look at him. His other hand reached around her and pulled her closer to him, so she was on his lap – right on his lap. She didn't think she moved, all she knew was Dom was kissing her and it was so nice.

Courtney opened her lips and Dom took this to his advantage. His tongue explored as his hands pushed her jacket off. Courtney realised what was happening. She pulled away panting and Dom realised he was also at a loss of breathe. She couldn't do that yet, one day but not today.

"Dom…"

She had to know if this meant something to him as well. It meant so much to her more than a simply kiss. It meant something to him as well right? But if it didn't then she wouldn't push, she would just let it be.

"How old are you?"

This question caught her off guard. No one had ever asked her age and it took her by surprise.

"Nineteen,"

He was six years her senior. He ran a hand over his bald head, it wasn't like it was illegal or anything and they were having sex – well at least not yet.

"Does it matter?"

He kissed her again. His hands rested on her hips and she leant back trying to figure out the whole kissing thing. She had only been forced upon but Dom was different – he was letting her discover. She accidently hit the steering wheel where the horn was. It let out a large honk causing Courtney to jump and break away from him. Dom laughed and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"You okay?" he asked after getting his breath back.

Kissing Letty had been nothing like this. Sure Courtney was inexperienced but he could tell but she was passionate yet restrained. When he felt her soft, warm lips moving back, he had almost lost it. It was a good thing she had pulled away when she did.

"Yeah," she replied resting her head against his chest. "Talking about what happened with you… it's okay now,"

He didn't say anything, just thinking. He was nowhere near perfect and wouldn't be the perfect boyfriend. Courtney deserved so much more then he could give her but he wanted her. Dom kissed her forehead and helped her climb back into her seat. Dom drove around for a little while, just talking.

For Courtney, she didn't know where they stood but she figured they would get to it soon enough…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast and Furious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello lovely readers! So what do you think? A little to sooner for Dom and Courtney? Don't worry, nothing is set in stone and as a spoiler, Leon will have something to say. Thank you to all who reviewed in the last chapter, I love getting your feedback, even if it's just to say I like that chapter. Thanks xoxo


	8. Boyfriends & Promises

To say they kissed for a while would be an understatement because for the last couple of hours that's all they did. But they did talk while kissing or as Mia would say "made out" – but Courtney wasn't sure where they stood, if they were dating or what exactly. Now they were driving back to the garage to finish up for the day. She smiled to herself and relaxed back in the seat as Dom drove through the streets. He drove a lot slower then he normally would but got back a lot quicker. He pulled into the garage and Courtney noticed that most of the guys were working on separate cars.

"Hey Dom, how'd it go?" Vince asked coming up to them.

"Good, really good,"

Courtney walked away to hide her blush leaving Dom to hide his smirk.

"Your new car arrived," Vince told him as they walked towards the office.

Dom noticed as he entered that Courtney was with Leon. He liked that Courtney had opened up to all of them – that she was comfortable with them. Dom knew that she wouldn't tell anyone else the real story – just a condensed version.

"You know nothing about cars?"

Courtney nodded smiling. Brian, Leon and Jesse shook their heads at her.

"How can you know nothing about cars?"

"I just didn't hang around cars, I don't have my driver's licence and I never learnt to drive,"

"Well let's give you a one-oh-one course on cars," Leon declared and moved her to his car.

"Find anything out," Vince asked as Dom sat down at the desk.

A pile of paperwork awaited him and he had put them off long enough. Vince leant against the wall, near the window looking out to the garage.

"She's different," Dom started as he sorted through the pile. "She needs our help and protection,"

Vince nodded.

"She was part of a gang wasn't she," Vince started.

Vince had a hard past. He came in and out of the place he called home. He got involved in gangs and drugs and alcohol during his high school years as part of his rebellion stage. They had all tried to help but it wasn't till recently that Vince had got on the straight path again. If you could really say that as they were still breaking the law by street racing.

"No, but her family was,"

"Same thing; she has ownership marks,"

Dom looked at his best friend.

"How did you know?"

"Saw them; they're behind her ear and on the inside of her ankle on her left leg,"

Dom nodded.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"It means she knows a lot and the man that "owns" her will do anything to make sure she stays quiet. The man that brought her into the gang, gave her the marks and he'll want her back. She's their slave, their servant and I doubt what she told you was all of it,"

Dom nodded knowing that was probably the case. He was fine with only half or even just a quarter of the truth at the moment. If was a little hard to take everything in.

"So what do we do?"

Vince shrugged.

"It cost me a lot to get out and your dad was the one to really get me out. I doubt she's full out, more likely she's run away,"

Dom nodded again but was still clueless about what to really do about her.

"Look, we have to keep things quiet. This has to stay between us; the others can't know till she's ready to tell them,"

Vince nodded. She was like a little sister to him – to most of the team; Vince wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone. They continued to talk but more about the business side of things and Dom found he didn't like what he found. They were making more money than they were spending which was a good thing but the garage was too small. They had to expand to something bigger or reduce their clients.

"Let's call it a night," Vince said standing up and stretching. "The figures aren't going to change and we need a break before we make a decision,"

Dom nodded.

"I'll pack up and see you at home,"

"I'll take Courtney or will she go with you," Vince enquired as he opened the door.

Dom turned to him and nodded.

"With me; why?"

"She's asleep,"

Dom walked over to the door and Vince pointed to the sleeping girl. She was curled up on the seat of his car with the door open. He smiled to himself.

"I'll lock up and take her home,"

"I'll tell Mia that you're heading home now,"

"We might be home a little late,"

Vince nodded and left them deciding to go to Hayley's for the night. Dom walked over to the car and gently touched her leg. She stirred under his touch but didn't wake. It was the rev of Vince's car that got her to stir under his touch.

"Court, wake up hon," Dom whispered, gently moving her leg. "Got to wake up now,"

"No," she moaned, turning over. "I wanna sleep,"

"Come on baby girl,"

Courtney opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily.

"I'm awake,"

She lifted her head up and looked at Dom. He smirked and pulled her (by her legs) along the seat of the car. She squealed as she slid along and came to a stop. Dom guided her legs to wrap around his waist and ran his hands up her legs til they rested on her hips. She shivered and he smirked. He bent down and kissed her which sent shivers through her body.

She gasped as his hands went under her shirt and he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and without realising it she pulled him in closer to her. Dom tried not push her or pressure her into going further then she wanted but she was just so addictive, it was like he couldn't stop kissing her and he didn't want to pull away. Courtney made a small noise, a small moan which caused Dom to groan. Dom's hands moved further up without realising it but Courtney did and she stiffened.

Courtney tried to not picture Scott as Dom kissed her. She did try but when he brushed just under her breast, it brought back the most painful memories. She couldn't help but freeze up and pretended that everything was okay. She broke away and Dom started kissing down her neck.

"Stop," she whispered. "Dom, stop,"

Courtney pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him to stop. She let Scott get away with it but she couldn't, wouldn't let Dom do it. She felt the tears welling up and pushed him again, firm. Dom looked up surprised and studied her. He scooted backwards as he realised she was tearing up. He removed his hands quickly and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you," he whispered, resting his hands above her head. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay; I'm just being silly. I'm nineteen after all," she whispered. "God, I'm so stupid,"

"What? You're not stupid. Sex isn't something to be thrown around; it's something special and if you're not ready then it's nothing to be ashamed of. And you know what's even greater then saying you're not ready?"

"What?"

"That you actually stopped me from going any further. You are standing up for what you believe in and what you want. That takes guts,"

"Really?"

Her voice was quiet but it was surprisingly strong.

"Really,"

He kissed her softly again and broke away.

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked softly as he pulled her up so she was sitting up. "Again?"

Dom nodded with a smile; it seems that his girl liked driving – he'd have to teach her. She looked at him but he pushed her legs around so she was facing the front and he shut the door. He walked around the front of the car and hopped in. He started up the car and pulled out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked surprised to find them heading away from everything familiar. She thought he'd just drive around here.

"I don't know,"

"Please can you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope,"

She sighed and Dom watched her from the corner of his eye. He continued to drive and he smiled to himself as she played with the radio. He loved the fact that Courtney was now a bit more relaxed with him. She flicked through the stations till she found one she liked then she relaxed in the seat. As she started to hum and sing, along, Dom realised as Courtney relaxed in the seat that he had missed, really truly missed, having a woman in the front seat of his car with him driving anywhere they could. Letty had never been interested in being a passenger and most times flat out refused to travel with him unless she was driving. So to have Courtney content to ride with him was something he had been longing for in a girlfriend.

"What are we?" she asked quietly.

Dom glanced over to her and noticed that she was nervous by the twisting of her hands on her lap.

"Well I was hoping that you're my girl,"

Courtney eyed him and realised he was serious. He wanted her.

"Okay," she said with a nod.

He grinned and took her hand within his large one. He kissed it and then placed their hands on his thigh.

"Can we keep this quiet?" Courtney asked softly as Dom turned the car round a corner.

She still didn't have a clue where they were going but she trusted Dom strangely enough. Surprisingly it was easy to trust him despite everything.

"If you want,"

Letty and him had sort of been outed before they had actually been together. True neither would have been able to keep it a secret.

"I just don't want everyone knowing yet," she explained.

"Can I ask why?"

She blushed which he thought was very cute.

"I don't want help hints on how to be in a relationship,"

He chuckled but understood. The girls would give advice on everything from bedroom activities to how to get a man to hand over all his money.

"Okay but they'll clue onto it pretty quickly,"

"Probably but if we're careful we might get a couple of weeks,"

Dom and Courtney continued to drive around LA til late. They grabbed dinner at a small Chinese place before deciding to catch a movie. Despite everything Dom was happy to see a PG film – he was surprised that despite being late that there was still a "suitable" movie on. He and Courtney caught the beginning and the end of the movie, missing the middle because Dom had decided to pull her onto his lap and have a make out session.

"I can't believe how late it is," Courtney said as they walked up the pathway to the house, just getting home.

It was ten fifteen and considering they had left Vince at quarter past five, they had been gone for a while. But it had been good as they had talked about everything, just getting to know each other. The movie had been a great way to get to know her – well how she liked to be kissed.

"I hope they all got food," Courtney murmured as they walked up.

"Don't worry about them," Dom told her. "They can fend for themselves or blackmail Mia into making them something,"

He turned her into him and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He realised that it was going to be hard to get her to stop worrying; it was going to be a lot hard then with Letty – but he was going to have to stop thinking of Letty and Courtney in the same context.

"Easy," he murmured. "I just want to make sure you want to keep this secret,"

"I do, at least for a little while,"

He nodded.

"Okay,"

Dom gave her one quick kiss before they entered the house. It was quiet in the hallway but as they moved to the lounge room, the noise hit them. Courtney didn't think she could take their noise tonight and she was tired.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed,"

"Okay, sleep tight,"

She smiled and ducked upstairs. Dom smiled and watched her go. He turned and entered into the lounge room.

"Hey Dom," Mia greeted softly and was followed by several other calls.

Dom sat down next to Vince and Leon past him a beer. Dom nodded his thanks and relaxed into the chair.

"Well, did you find out anything?" Mia asked, well more like pressed.

Dom nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"Well?"

"She asked me not to say anything,"

"What?"

"And I'm going to respect her wishes,"

All started talking at once and over each other. Dom let them go for a minute before holding up his hands and then wolf whistled. Everyone went quiet.

"What she told me is bad, really bad,"

Courtney heard Dom whistle and as the say curiosity killed the cat, well Courtney decided to investigate as she wasn't quite in bed yet; and maybe he needed something. She climbed quietly down the stairs and as she reached the door, she pressed her ear against the door so she could hear Dom talk.

"Courtney went through a bad childhood and she needs our protection,"

Courtney couldn't believe her ears. He was talking about her, telling them things she asked him not too. He promised he wasn't going to say anything. He broke his promise, he was no better than Scott.

"No one mentions anything about this,"

Courtney felt hurt, more hurt then when she had been bashed around. Courtney turned and raced upstairs. She locked her door and climbed into bed. She couldn't believe that Dom would go against his word like that. She cried herself to sleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So here's the next chapter. For anyone that's interested my other story Learning to Love Again will link to this story, just not for a while. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter and if you want to see more of a character, let me know! xoxo


	9. Not So Hurt

Courtney crept quietly downstairs the next morning. She was feeling more angry now then hurt. She should've known not to trust men even if they promised to be different. She pulled out different things from the fridge and started cooking. It was so early that no one was around. She had always found that cooking distracted her enough not to think about anything but what she was cooking. It had always worked back at home and now it would work here. True she didn't even have to stay here, she could leave whenever she pleased but she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Smells good in here," Vince said walking an hour later in causing Courtney to jump. "Whatcha cooking Blondie?"

"A mix of everything," she mumbled as Vince walked to the bench. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure,"

Courtney put on the coffee pot and reached up to the top cupboard to grab a cup. The problem she was a little too short. Vince came up next to her and got a cup down for her.

"Thank you,"

"Are you okay?" Vince asked as he passed her the cup. "You seem a little off,"

"I'm fine,"

He leant against the bench and looked her.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem so,"

She sighed.

"Why did he have to tell you guys? I asked him not too," she mumbled.

Vince paused and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Courtney sighed and leant against the bench.

"I heard him tell you all about me,"

Vince shook his head.

"No he didn't. Look Blondie, Dom never lies and never breaks his promises. Believe me when I say that he has told no one about you and your past,"

Vince had started called her Blondie as a joke but it stuck. He saw her as his little sister which was really sweet. She never had an older brother or someone older to care for her before. It seemed that the whole team was looking out for her and it was a really great feeling not having to look over her shoulder ever five minutes.

"But you know?"

"I worked it out, I was in a gang for a while. I saw your marks,"

Courtney realised that was why Vince had taken to her because they had a similar background. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard Vince's words. Dom had kept his word and no one but Vince knew her dark, terrible secret – well part of her secret.

"Thanks Vince,"

He simply nodded to her as she poured him some coffee.

"Morning," Dom greeted walking into the kitchen.

"I've got a couple of jobs to do in town," Vince told them, which was code for _I'm going to go see Hayley and do not bother us till after lunch preferably at dinner. _"I'll see you later,"

Dom nodded his goodbye and wrapped his arms around Courtney. He kissed her cheek as she swatted him away.

"You'll get burnt if you're not careful,"

He leant against the bench and watched her. She had calmed down but still had a lot of cooking to finish off.

"The girls mentioned last night that they want to have a welcoming party for you,"

"For me? Why?"

"Because you're a part of this family and I think they'll looking for a reason to take you shopping and have to a party,"

"That means money, I can't let you waste your money on me,"

"Too bad because I'm going too,"

She smiled to him.

"You shouldn't but thanks,"

"God is it morning?" Rome grumbled walking into the kitchen with most of the team following him.

Courtney laughed and poured everyone a cup. She served up breakfast and like normal most packed it up for take away.

"Courtney what are you doing Friday night?" Mia asked hopping up to sit on the bench.

"Mia," Dom warned sitting down beside Courtney at the table.

Courtney looked from Dom to Hayley and shrugged.

"Nothing, I think,"

"Good, because how do you feel if we had a party on Friday night?"

"Oh, I um,"

She looked to Dom for help.

"Maybe it's too soon," Courtney murmured under her breath.

"Mia maybe we can go out to dinner or something instead," Brian put in grabbing a piece of toast.

"Or hit a club?" Summer suggested.

Mia lit up like a Christmas tree and Courtney swallowed. Dom chuckled under his breath as Courtney looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"That would be so cool!" Summer exclaimed.

Mia agreed and Courtney began to worry.

"What about Saturday night?" Mia suggested. "We take you out shopping on Friday and Saturday afternoon we can doll you up and go out clubbing on Saturday night,"

"Oh,"

Dom nodded as she turned to him.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Mia squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. She quickly started organising things with Summer who called Hayley as Courtney quickly crept out of the room. Dom noticed and left Mia and Summer to scheme and went to follow Courtney.

"Hey,"

She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"What's on your mind?"

"I've never been to club before," she lied but she wouldn't tell him the truth.

"So?"

"I don't know how to dance like the girls there,"

Dom laughed causing Courtney to turn away from him embarrassed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to laugh," he said pulling her back towards him. "I could show you something on Saturday night,"

She smiled at him as Mia came in following Summer who was practically jumping for joy.

"Dom, beloved friend and practically my older brother,"

"Get to the point Summer,"

She grinned and Dom rolled his eyes.

"You can get my card on Friday; no sooner. I know what you girls are like when you get a hold of any source money whether it be cash or card,"

The girls chuckled as Summer nodded.

"Thank you Dom,"

The girls left them to go get ready for work and Dom followed their lead. As it was Saturday the garage would only be open a couple of hours but the girls would have to work all day. The girls worked in different places and Courtney was yet to find out where exactly.

Soon Courtney was alone. She sighed but got to work anyway. By lunch time she realised that they would need groceries and soon – her little food feast this morning hadn't helped things. Sitting down on her "favourite" chair, she began a list of all the food she would need. As she wrote the list out she had the idea to make a menu for each night. Lunch could be left over's or sandwiches but dinner could be planned.

Courtney finished the list and put the paper on small coffee table. As the coffee table top was clear glass, Courtney could see old photo albums. Curious, she pulled out the one on top of the pile and curled up on her seat. Before opening the album, she settled down on the couch. She had never had photos of her family or even herself but as she flipped through she found that Dom and Mia had had a close family growing up.

The albums were full of photos of Dom and Mia and (it seemed) nearly everyone that entered into this house. Courtney couldn't help but smile and giggle at the photos of them growing up, of crazy parties (that had probably ended badly) and of family celebrations like Christmas.

Courtney had never felt so cheated as she did at that moment. She never had birthday parties or Christmas presents or even a family get-together. But rather that focus on that she focussed on the photos. She turned the page and froze. It was a picture of Letty sitting on Dom's lap. She swallowed; if Dom was Letty's boyfriend, where was Letty and why wasn't she here?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Letty drove slowly into the small town. She was hoping that Courtney was still here. It had been months since Letty had left but as she drove around she found nothing had changed. She needed to find Courtney and get her and Lucas the hell out of here. She supposed she could always take them back to the team. Letty wanted to give them both a chance at a better life.<p>

Letty pulled up at a small house and stopped the car. She pulled the keys out and locked the car. It would take a few days to settle in but she was going to locate them as soon as she could…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is a shortish chapter but I hope you like it. There is still a long way to go on this story but stay with me please. Please tell me what you think.


	10. Details, Details, Details & Kisses

"For God's sake, shut up!" Mia exclaimed. "That poor girl is trying to sleep in there!"

Mia had been the first home and had found Courtney curled up in a chair with their old photo albums around her. Mia had quietly packed the albums away and closed the lounge room door, letting Courtney sleep. She needed her sleep as the last couple of nights Mia had heard her nightmares and night terrors. The girl just needed to sleep.

"Can't you damn people be quiet?"

Okay, so Mia was a little grumpy and her cycle had come early which wasn't helping matters much. Dom at least was helping not causing a hindrance.

"Why don't I go see if Court's awake? Mia, can you finish dinner?"

Mia nodded and then began to chase everyone out of the kitchen. Dom chuckled to himself as he opened the lounge room door and walked in. He walked quietly over to where his girlfriend was sleeping. He liked that word, _girlfriend_. Letty wouldn't let him use that word – they were partners but not girlfriend or boyfriend. He smiled to himself. He liked how he was with Courtney – even the slight differences.

As Dom looked at her, he couldn't help but study her as she slept. She was so relaxed and peaceful that Dom almost felt bad for waking her. He knelt down beside her and placed a large hand on her.

"Hon, Court, wake up,"

She stirred but didn't wake up. So using Dominic Toretto logic, he lent down over her and gently kissed her. Her reaction was automatic. Courtney jumped back, pushing him away. Her action caused Dom to fall back and Courtney to jump out of the chair. Dom eyed her carefully, noting that her chest was heaving and she looked terrified. What had happened to her?

"Court?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered before putting her hands over her face.

Dom moved carefully over to her and was grateful when she let him bring her into him.

"You don't need to be, it's my fault,"

Dom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You can kiss me now if you want," she told him shyly causing him to laugh but he as she asked.

He lent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She pulled him into the kiss and he swore he was going to lose control. Dom broke away and Courtney opened her eyes smiling at him.

"God Court, I'll have to kiss more often if that's the reaction I get,"

She blushed and Dom laughed again.

"Shut up," she murmured.

Dom grinned and bent down and kissed her again. His hands gently cradled her face and she shivered slightly. Just as she began to get dizzy, they heard someone cough behind them. Dom broke away and looked up at Vince.

"You two should be more careful if you want to keep this thing quiet,"

Courtney blushed again – not that it went away – and raced past Vince causing both boys to laugh under their breath.

"She's shy,"

"She wants to keep it quiet and you're not helping things," Vince pointed out as they walked back into the kitchen.

Mia was dishing out the dinner to everyone and she glared as Dom and Vince joined the line. Both sobered up and tried not to laugh at Mia. After grace, conversation flowed easily but avoided anything that could set her off. So the conversations suck to how work was and the plans for next Saturday. There was exactly one week till the dreaded day and Courtney couldn't see what was so great about a club.

"Courtney, we've been pestering you with questions," Brian started. "Is there anything yo want to ask us?"

Courtney swallowed and looked to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like if we have girlfriends or something," he said as he stuffed his face with more food.

"Oh, um, I don't want to be rude,"

"You won't be rude!" Leon exclaimed. "Go ahead,"

"Um, okay. How long have you and Mia been together?" she asked, gesturing to Brian and Mia.

Brian turned to Mia who smiled as she counted the months in her head.

"About two years," Brian answered.

"But they were all lovey dovey for months before that," Rome put in earning him a punch to his arm from Brian and Mia through a bread roll at him which he caught.

"I was a 'stray'," Brian explained as Courtney asked how they met. "I went to the café and got a tuna sandwich with no crusts,"

"Every day," Mia put in. "It was annoying and it didn't stop till Vince punched him,"

"In all fairness, I punch Vince first,"

"Shut the hell up Buster," Vince growled at Brian making Mia glare at both of them.

"Long story short I came and never left,"

Courtney smiled, liked really smiled. She had never had a real relationship unfold in front of her and it made her believe that things like that really happened – that it could happen for her. Maybe it could happen with Dom which would be nice.

"Come on, you have to have more questions!" Hayley exclaimed, causing Vince to take her hand to calm Hayley down.

Courtney shrugged. Hayley sighed mockingly but grinned.

"Are you still up for shopping?"

"Yeah with our money," Dom added causing the entire table to laugh.

"Sure but could we do it later next week?"

"That works well with me," Hayley said with a smile, hoping to comfort the young girl. "Maybe Wednesday or even Thursday,"

Courtney nodded and gave everyone a relieved grin. Dom helped her clean up after dinner as everyone disappeared. Soon it was just Courtney and Dom left alone.

"Still nervous about the club thing?" Dom asked as Courtney started running the water for the dishes.

Dom grabbed an old dish towel to wipe as Courtney began to put dishes in the water.

"Of course I am! I've never danced before and I don't know anything about clubs or clubbing. And Hayley is scaring me with all this shopping talk and I don't want to spend your money because you don't know me very well,"

"Calm down hon, things are going to be fine,"

"What? How?"

"Want me to show you something?"

Courtney turned to him.

"I wouldn't pick you as the dancing type,"

He pretended to be offended and splashed a small amount water on her. She squealed and jumped back. Dom laughed causing her to splash him.

"Oh that's it," Dom said picking up a cup of water. "It's war,"

"No!"

Courtney backed up, away from Dom causing Dom to flash her an evil smile. She smiled nervously and then turned and ran. Dom laughed and followed her. Courtney raced up the stairs with Dom on her heels. She paused for a second as she reached the top of the stairs – but only for a moment. She didn't know what made her choose Dom's room but as she heard him come up the stairs she flew into his room.

"Courtney, you can run but definitely can't hide," Dom teased as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

She didn't move even though she heard him come in behind her. She was too busy studying his room. She had never _really_ been in his room before and though she had never really pictured it, she hadn't thought it would look like this. She had only been in here once or twice – she always left the clothes in piles and handed them out at dinner; rarely did she enter anyone's room.

Dom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leant back into his warmth and sighed contently. He gently and carefully began to kiss her neck as she tried to look around the room.

"I never thought your room would be like this," she confessed "It's very nice,"

"You're been in here before," he whispered pulling her into him. "You've put clothes on my bed,"

"Not really; I never looked around. I always ducked in and out,"

"Why? You're always welcome in here,"

"I, ah, walked into Leon's and Jesse's bedroom and the pictures on the wall ah scarred me for life,"

He chuckled, knowing full well that what cover their bedroom walls were nothing clean or meant for pretty girls to see.

"Do you want a tour?" he teased.

She pushed him away and he pouted causing her to laugh. She pulled away and walked over to the window. Next to the window was the drawer and all over it were the normal guy things but what caught her eye was a photo. She studied it for a moment but didn't like where her thoughts went. There was a girl with Dom in the photo and both were laughing. The girl was very pretty, much prettier than Courtney was. She was hanging over him and he turned his head up to her. Dom was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world.

It only took Courtney a second when she first saw the picture to realise it was Letty. A wave of guilt washed over Courtney as she thought of Letty and how she hadn't been looking for her. Courtney swallowed and turned to the window.

"You have a great view,"

"It's nothing flash. Court, why don't you put on the radio?"

She turned to him and he pointed to the player. She cautiously turned it on and a CD started to spin before stopping on a number 12. She pressed play and music filled the room.

"Come here,"

Even though Dom said the words he meet her half way. He pulled her close into him as the beat changed to something slow yet powerful and Courtney felt a burning at the bottom of her stomach – the same feeling she felt when Dom kissed her in the car.

"Just dance, don't think. Listen and move," he whispered.

She nodded but still wasn't sure what she was doing. It was almost like Dom sensed it because the next thing she knew, Dom's hands were on her hips, guiding her. She felt her cheeks redden up but did as Dom did. Soon she wasn't even thinking and things began to steam.

Dom couldn't control the urge as his tiny girlfriend danced with him. He soon found himself kissing her and Courtney didn't seem to mind. Kissing Dom was nothing like she had ever experience before. Scott had forced himself on her and it never felt like this.

_I shouldn't be doing this,_ she thought weakly as Dom broke away. _I barely know him and maybe he's after more…_

But everything, every thought flew out of her mind as she felt his warm, soft and oh so delicious lips begin to kiss her again. His lips moved against hers and she gasped quietly as she felt his tongue pry open her lips.

_Oh God…_

She could taste his sweet tongue and just as she felt like she was going to stumble, Dom's arms caught her and steadied her giving her courage. Before she knew what she was doing her arms were drawing him even closer, pulling him into her so their bodies were pressing together. As their kissing deepened Dom moved them backwards till Courtney the wall.

"You okay?" Dom asked as he broke away to check on her.

"Ah-uh," she said with a nod and hen with a tease, "You just going to stand there hot stuff?"

He grinned and quickly went back to kissing her. Courtney's skin flushed hot, so hot she thought she was going to catch alight as Dom's hands moved to her hips and gripped them softly. Her hands locked around his neck and pulled him into her so they were as close as two people could be with clothing on. She couldn't help but relish in the feeling of his stubble scratching her lightly as he moved from her lips to kiss her everywhere he could.

The music – which neither had paid much attention to anymore – changed to a loud rock and roll sound which startled both. Dom's eyes were darker than normal and there was a silent request in them. Courtney knew what he wanted and shivered slightly. She wanted to but not yet. She shook her head and ducked her head.

Dom smiled and lifted her head up. His eyes now showed understanding and to show it he back off a little, letting his hands dropped from her hips. He took one of her hands within his own and lead her to the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He flicked the CD player to the radio letting the latest pop hits enter his room. Courtney was unsure of what was going on but felt like Dom wasn't going to push her.

"We're not doing anything till you're ready," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you,"

She relaxed in his arms and looked around the room. Next to the bed was a pile of car magazines and trying to look like she knew something about cars, she picked up the top magazine. But before she could even glance at the cover Dom snatched it out of her hands.

"Not that one,"

She glanced at him and caught a glance at the cover. She blushed but was glad it wasn't as bad as Leon's walls. He picked up one from the middle of the pile and handed it to her. Courtney began to flick through as Dom gently rubbed her back. It was quite nice…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oi! Dom!" Brian called out, opening up his door. "I think I'm drunk,"<p>

Other calls of drunkenness followed from the different boys cat-calling with Spanish being through around. Courtney rubbed her eyes as the light glared in from the hallway. Dom quickly moved Courtney to the side and raced to the door. The door closed shut and Courtney rolled over and went back to sleep. Dom pushed Brian down the hall and to Mia's bedroom. The others called out drunken slurs as Dom pushed them to their respective rooms.

"Dude, do you have a girl in there?" Brian slurred. "That's awesome! And about time! And when did you go and get a girl? This is so awesome!"

Dom pulled Brian along the hallway and 'knocked' on Mia's door. A very sleepy Mia answered.

"I think this belongs to you,"

She yawned as Dom handed over Brian.

"Dom has a girl in his room. A real live girl!"

Mia raised her eyebrows at him.

"Night," Dom quickly said before racing down the street.

Mia closed the door and Dom walked back down to his room. He could hear the others complaining as they heading to bed and chuckled to himself. He locked his door behind him and stumbled slightly over to the bed.

"What time is it?" Courtney asked sleepily as Dom climbed back into bed.

"A little after two,"

"I should go back to my bed,"

"Stay," Dom said wrapping himself around her. "I like having you in here,"

Courtney didn't put up a fight and went straight back to sleep. Dom smiled and curled himself around her. Dom smiled to himself as Courtney dug her knees into his ribs as she curled up. She sighed in her sleep and Dom listened to her breathing before nodding off…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>hello all. A little lengthy but we're getting into more details. You'll find out more about Courtney and her history, Letty and Dom's history, and other lovely characters. Question – would anyone be interested reading a story regarding Vince and an OC or Rome and an OC? Please let me know what pairings your interested in as it will give me ideas.

Also to Reviewer Chtipou regarding how many chapters, I don't know for sure but I am thinking of a writing a series of stories linking it through this one. Just a side point, if you review and leave a question for me to answer please login so I can reply directly to you.

Can anyone tell me about the American schooling system as I'm from Australia and ours is completely different from America. Also in this story Courtney is only 18 to 20 and I understand that in America the age of consent is different even if you are just dating. In Australia it is 16 to have sex with a two year age difference. If any part of my story about the age of consent for dating or whatever is wrong, please let me know so I can correct it. I'm Australian, you'll have to forgive me.

Xoxo


	11. Lazy Sundays

Courtney woke a little before five the next morning. When she woke she went into "freak out" mode as she didn't recognise the room – she thought for a moment that she was back with Scott. She went into this mode as there was a man's arm over her hip, pulling her back into his chest.

It took her a moment to realise that it was Dom's arm and that she was in Dom's room. She relaxed and "snuggled" further into his warmth. She stayed there for a few minutes till the clock on Dom's draws flashed 5.00. She a silent sighed she climbed out of the bed and slipped back on her jeans – she discarded them last night before going to sleep (Dom promised not to do anything). She kept Dom's shirt on that she slept in but picked up her own.

Courtney tried to creep out of the bed without waking Dom. She was unsuccessful, she should've known she would have been. Dom was such a light sleeper that a sneeze at the end of the hallway would wake him.

"What are you doing?"

Courtney jumped and spun around. She grinned sheepishly at him. Dom sat up in bed and let the sheet fall into his lap. She gulped slightly as she glanced at his bare chest before meeting his eyes. He smirked at her as she met his eyes. She gave him a small coy smile causing him to chuckle.

"I was going to start on breakfast, before anyone wakes,"

He grinned with a nod and got up as well.

"You don't have to get up," she protested weakly but liking that he was getting her to help her.

"Go do your thing while I have a shower because there is no way I can get back to sleep without your knees digging into my ribs,"

Courtney could sense Dom was joking so she smiled to him and crept out of the room. The place was completely quiet and she knew from when she was at Leroy's, that this was a good sign that she had gone unnoticed. She went into her bedroom and changed her shirt – well Dom's shirt. She folded it up neatly, placed on the bed and then went to start on breakfast.

She crept quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. She made a fresh pot of coffee and started on eggs and bacon. She could hear Dom upstairs in the shower but she also heard another door open and shut softly.

"Morning Courtney," Hayley said, coming down stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Hayley; did you sleep well?"

Courtney really liked the young red head. Though the two girls had nothing really in common, both understand what it was like to lose someone or something. Hayley lost her freedom when she was diagnosed with diabetes a few years back. Courtney knew there was a story behind that involving Vince.

Hayley shrugged as she sat down at the bench. Courtney turned back to the bacon and got the coffee pot for her.

"You?"

Courtney just smiled and poured Hayley a cup of coffee. Sleeping in with Dom had been one of her best night's sleep so far. She hoped that she would be able to stay another night with him, possibly more than one night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sundays were lazy days according to Hayley. Everyone did their own thing and today was no different. The only ones left at home were Dom and Courtney which suited them both fine. The alone time at home gave the two time to talk without having to look over their shoulders, expecting someone to stumble upon them.<p>

Courtney walked into the lounge room with a large bucket of popcorn as Dom put a movie into the DVD player. She wasn't sure what they were watching but she trusted Dom to pick something suitable.

"Have you seen Stardust yet?" Dom asked, turning on his heels to look over at her as she sat down on the lounge chair.

"No, not yet,"

"Good, because I think you'll like it,"

"Do you like it?" she teased as he came to sit with her on the lounge.

He scoffed at her.

"This was Mia's favourite movie as a teenager. I've watched this movie so many times that I could probably recite this word for word,"

She giggled as Dom pulled her in between his legs, then moving so he stretched out along the lounge. Dom pressed play and the movie started. Things were going great, both paying attention to the movie but when they got to the middle Dom's fingers started to drift.

"Dom?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

His fingers continued to drift down her leg and then retreated back up. This caused her to shiver.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her breathing hitching as she finished speaking.

"Nuthin'," he told her as his fingers trailed further up.

When he brushed against her ribs she jumped away laughing. With this new fact in mind, he started to tickle her. Though this hadn't been his original intention, he liked the detour. She was so ticklish that Dom couldn't help himself. Soon both were on the floor with Courtney laughing so hard that she was crying.

"You are so mean!" she manage to get out causing him to just smirk at her. This caused her to break out laughing again.

A shill text message tone broke through causing both to jerk their heads to phone sitting on the coffee table. As Courtney was closer to Dom's phone she picked it up and went to pass to him. She brushed it causing the message to open.

_Tonight, 10.30 Michael's Crossing. You better be there_

Courtney glanced at Dom as she passed him the phone. He looked at the message then put the phone behind him. She wanted to ask him about the message but wasn't sure what that would mean. He turned back to her and she gave him a weak smile.

Dom helped her back onto the lounge and they watched the rest of _Stardust_. They then put on two more movies but Courtney was distracted. She didn't think Dom would cheat on her but then had only started dating and they weren't sleeping together. Was that message a meet up for a date?

"You okay hon?" Dom asked as she led him into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Fine, just thinking about what I should cook," she lied.

Dom let it slide and picked up the paper. Soon everyone came back for dinner, leaving Courtney to her thoughts. She listened and planned to find out what was happening at 10.30 tonight…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney went to bed early pleading a headache. She listened intently but didn't hear anything. She did hear them leave and was surprised that they all left. Twenty minutes after they left she searched the place. <strong>Everyone<strong> was gone and she was left out. She went back to bed feeling lonely…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dom pulled up at the finish line with a small grin. Instead of feeling the normal rush, he felt tired. It wasn't because it was late, more from not telling her the truth. He wanted to tell her the truth but he didn't want her to leave or look at him differently. He was nothing more then a grease monkey who raced cars for fun. He didn't want Courtney knowing he wasn't good enough for her.<p>

"Good work Dom," Hector said handing over the cash. "So, when are we going to meet your lovely new team member?"

"Soon enough," Dom grunted. "I'm goin' head off; tell the team no parties,"

Dom drove straight home and entered the house quietly. He slowly walked upstairs and opened Courtney's door. She was asleep which Dom was pleased about. He didn't need her worrying about her. She dragged his feet to bed and went straight to sleep after changing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> hi all, I'm not all that happy with this one but here it is - it is a little short but they will get longer as we get further into this story. I am thinking of updating again this week but no promises! Also how many chapters do you think is a good length and how many is too long? For all my wonderful readers and reviewers thank you. xoxo


	12. Clubbing Team Toretto Style

Monday were hard for the team. Don't get it wrong, they loved their work and what they did but Mondays were always are a hard day. Annoying clients, ditzy women and part mix ups. Mondays had everyone on edge and by the end of the day everyone was overly tension and needing a few beers.

But for Courtney, Mondays were a joy for her. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays were the best days of the week for her because of the three wonderful children she looked after. Mia dropped her off with the promise that she would pick her up.

"Courtney!" Patrick exclaimed racing down the hall.

"Patrick John! Get back in here and finish getting ready for school!" Sonja called from down the hall. "Oh, morning Courtney,"

"Hi Sonja,"

Lilly came down the stairs rubbing her eyes tiredly but when she saw Courtney she perked right up.

"Hi Courtney," she whispered as Courtney picked her up.

"Hi Lilly,"

With Patrick following they went into kitchen when Jack was eating. Sonja was dressed for work and was waiting for Patrick to get ready to drop him off at school. Courtney took over cooking breakfast letting Sonja to go put her make up on.

Twenty minutes later they were walking out the door. Patrick loved school so he was eager to go. He would catch the bus home and she would pick him up from the bus stop. The rest of the day was spent entertaining the kids and cleaning the house. Though it wasn't technically part of her job description it gave her something to do while she looked after the children.

"I had the bestest day at school today," Patrick announced as they walked home from the bus stop.

Patrick was explaining what he learnt at school with Courtney listening quietly. It was easy to just let the kids talk and talk and talk till they exhausted themselves. When Sonja got home they would retell everything that had happened but in lesser details. Courtney had always wondered what it would be like to be a part of a normal family; a loving family. She guessed she now had a chance to experience it with two families…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney stared at herself in Mia's full length mirror. Yesterday's shopping had been long and somewhat painful but today's end result was worth it. The girls had spent the afternoon laughing and playing around the room before having pizza for dinner. Once the pizza had been finished, the girls decided it was time for a makeover.<p>

Now all the girls were dressed for the night and Courtney had never felt so pretty. Her dressed was a short red cocktail dress with a black ribbon sash around it. It was layered at the bottom and scrunched up so it came just to her knees. It also was strapless so she had to wear a strapless bra which was a new thing for her.

Though when she studied the others, she realised that her dress was G rated and theirs were MA with Jenni's R rated. All their dresses dipped down and were like an inch from their rears. Courtney had blushed furiously as the girls came out in their tiny piece of material they called a dress.

"Come on Courtney," Hayley said, grabbing Courtney's arm. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Vince grumbled. "I thought we were clubbing,"<p>

"They'll be here in a moment," Brian assured.

Dom took as gulp of his beer as he heard the girls come down the stairs. He turned as Brian let out a low whistle and dropped his beer. Lucky for him that it didn't smash but Dom almost let his go as well when he saw Courtney come down the stairs. While the other girls were wearing revealing things that looked smoking hot, Courtney's dress suited her to the T.

Dom placed his beer down as Courtney reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to her as the other boys walked over to their girls. Careful not to make any boyfriend moves on her, he simply smiled at her.

"You look very pretty," he told her softly. Louder he said, "I'm glad to see my money didn't go to a total waste,"

Everyone chuckled.

"Can we go now? I wanna part-tay!" Hayley declared, swaying her hips.

Everyone agreed and moved to the car. They had to take a couple of cars but that didn't ruin the mood. Finally they arrived at the club and piled into the club. Though it was early by club standards – it was a little after nine thirty – the club was pretty crowded. They quickly paired off which caused Dom to laugh.

"Let me buy you a drink,"

Courtney could barely hear him or herself. She nodded and Dom grabbed her hand. He led her over to the bar and ordered two cokes. The bartender handed the drinks over and Dom paid the man. They walked over to a spare table and Courtney sat down, sort of gob smacked and taking in the whole environment.

"I'd drink that fast, Hayley will be over any minute wanting to dance," Dom told her as she took a sip of her coke.

"I hope it's not the same dancing we did,"

Dom could see her blush and knew what she was implying. Dom chuckled but neither got to say anymore as Hayley raced over to her and Courtney couldn't say no so she got led onto the dance floor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dom had been watching all of them dance - you know, keeping an eye on things - but mainly his beautiful girlfriend. But when he saw her against everyone else in the club, he realised how little and young she was even though she was nineteen. She was the youngest girl left in the club as the younger crowd had moved onto other clubs or had gone home so the scene had gotten hotter.<p>

"Dominic,"

Dom turned to the man and smiled. Who said he couldn't do business at the same time?

"Marko, great to see you again,"

Marko was an old family friend and had helped Dom out on numerous occasions when Jesse couldn't which was rare. Marko was his father's friend that had turned into Dom's friend though Marko always was wary.

"I need a favour," Dom said as Marko sat down.

"A paid favour?"

Marko was a private investigator and even though he was a family friend, he still charged sometimes. While Jesse was good, Marko was able to get into police records and dig that bit deeper. And Jesse couldn't find anything on her no matter how he hard he tried which was a real surprise for both Dom and Jesse. This meant things had to be taken to that next level.

"Yeah,"

Vince came up with a couple of beers and sat down. Dom was glad Vince was here, he would be able to help him out.

"What's the job?"

"I need you to look into gangs from Tennessee to Columbia. More importantly, gang leaders with wives and any children including step, half or foster children,"

Dom had detected a slight Spanish or Mexican ascent from Courtney leading him to believe that she most likely came from South America. Though he knew he should ask her, he had the feeling that she wasn't ready to tell him about that part of her life. Sure it wasn't easy to tell him what she had, it was easier than telling him other things.

Marko raised an eyebrow at him before taking a sip of his beer. He mused for a moment before speaking.

"In trouble again Vincent?"

"Ha, ha," Vince grumbled. "Your hilarious,"

"Am I looking for anyone in particular?" Marko asked getting serious.

Dom looked over his shoulder and let his eyes drift over Courtney who was dancing with Jesse – well more laughing that actually dancing. He could give her name out but something in the back of his mind told him Marko already knew.

"I'll get back to you on that,"

Marko nodded.

"I heard that there's a new girl in the house," Marko stated. "Is this investigation about her?"

"Maybe; can you do it?"

"Sure; I'll get onto straight away,"

"But first have a drink,"

Marko chuckled but nodded.

"Marko!" Mia exclaimed rushing over.

The whole group was coming over including Courtney. Dom gave her a small smile as she met his eyes. As everyone crowded around, Courtney walked over to him.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Can't complain,"

"You haven't danced yet,"

"It really isn't my scene,"

"So dancing in your room is your thing?"

He chuckled.

"I didn't want to get to close in case something happens,"

"Oh and I thought you were ignore me,"

"Are you teasing me Courtney Lucas?"

"Maybe,"

The group started laughing and Courtney moved away. She joined the group again and was glad nobody really noticed that she had been missing. So far she had been having a really great time but she couldn't help but feel on guard. And she knew why she was feeling this way.

Leroy owned hundreds of clubs not that different from these ones. But the ones he owned were used for drug deals, street racing, human trafficking and doing all sorts of dirty deals. But Hayley and Jesse had made her smile and distracted her. She had felt Dom watching her which made her embarrassed but also safe. It made her mind think of only Dom and not of Leroy or Scott.

"Okay, one last dance and we'll head home," Dom said causing most to groan, Hayley being the loudest.

"Fine, one last dance," Hayley said with a pout.

As soon as the word left Hayley's mouth she was dragging Mia back onto the floor. Jenni and Summer followed the girls as did their boyfriends. Courtney decided to sit the dance out and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I think that girl is tired," Marko stated standing up to leave, "Take her home boys and I'll look into what we discussed,"

Dom turned to Courtney and smiled to himself.

"Rome, can you make sure everyone gets home? We're gonna head off,"

Rome looked to Courtney and nodded. Dom stood up and Vince muttered that he'd get the car.

"Baby girl," Dom whispered. "Wanna head off?"

"I do but they're all having such a good time,"

"They'll understand; I bet this is the latest you've ever stayed up,"

She nodded because normally she would be fast asleep. She could see that she was going to have to change her sleeping patterns. Courtney got up and stumbled but Dom grabbed her arm.

"Anyone would say you're tipsy," he teased. "Are you?"

"No!" she exclaimed causing Dom to smile.

They walked out to the car as Vince pulled up. Dom climbed in the back with her. She floundered for a moment till Vince reached back and gently touched her knee. She relaxed and leant back in the seat. Dom wrapped his arm around her and she moved into his warmth. She didn't even realise she closed her eyes.

"She's asleep," Vince mused as he looked at them in the revision mirror. "That didn't take long,"

"Quietly," Dom whispered in reply. "She's a light sleeper,"

"I suppose you're not surprised," Vince said a couple of minutes of silence.

Dom didn't answer. Vince turned to see Dom dosing. Vince shook his head to himself. He'd never seen Dom be so relaxed around anyone, not since his dad died. Even with Letty he had been on guard but now he was sleeping without one eye opened. Whatever spell that girl had on him was God damn powerful and Vince was happy to see his best friend finally happy again.

He pulled up at the house and Dom opened his eyes. He stretched and gently shifted her so not to wake her. Once he was out of the car, he gently pulled her out of the car and walked her inside. He wanted her in his bed, cuddling into him, kicking him, kneeing him and pushing her feet into his ribs but he wasn't sure how she would handle waking up in his room without knowing how she got there. With a sigh he took her to her room and put her into her bed. She curled under the blankets and continued to sleep. Dom left her and went to his room…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	13. Induction into the Races

The next week was more relaxed and everyone got into a stable, _comfortable_ routine. Courtney always ended up in the garage; never at a certain time but she was always there one way or another. And she didn't just hang around Dom but really opened up to others, well sort of – which made Dom pleased. That's how come she was sitting with Mia who was talking about an upcoming party. Courtney decided she didn't like the parties that the others attended without Dom.

* * *

><p><em>Courtney, Summer and Mia walked into the club swaying their hips as the music hit them. Vince, Brian and Jesse – who was Summer's boyfriend – followed them in watching them with slight amusement. Vince was only there because of Courtney seeing that Dom wasn't able to make it and Hayley had to work.<em>

"_We're goin' go get some beers," Brian told the girls as they made their way through the club._

_Summer nodded and dragged the girls onto the floor with them. Mia and Summer quickly had dance partners where though Courtney was shyer but got just as much attention. _

"_Hey there," an older man said, dancing behind her. "Wanna dance?"_

_Courtney looked around for Summer and Mia but they were gone. She held in her fear as she looked at the man._

"_No, I'm fine by myself," she told him, trying to move away._

_The man let her go and moved out of the crowd. He watched her and smirked to himself. Courtney danced for a little longer before deciding to find someone she knew. Vince smiled at her as she came up to them. _

"_Having fun,"_

"_Yeah, but I need a drink,"_

_Vince pulled out some cash and handed it to her._

"_No alcohol; Dom doesn't want you coming home drunk and I don't want to die,"_

_Vince was still the only one to know that she and Dom were dating and he made a point of teasing them both about it. She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. She wandered over to the bar and ordered a coke. _

"_Hey there again," _

_Courtney turned around to see the man from the dance floor._

"_Oh hi,"_

"_Can I buy you a drink?"_

"_Oh, I don't drink and I'm fine," she said taking her drink and change from the bar tender. _

"_Well then since we are both right, why don't we just talk? I'm Ralph,"_

_Courtney felt uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable. There was something off about him, something that struck her as not right. It was a Scott vibe and she didn't like it._

"_Sorry but I'd rather go back to my friends," she told him trying to walk away._

_Ralph grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. She gasped as he forcefully pulled her closer making her put her glass on the bar. _

"_Get off me!"_

_As soon as the words left her mouth, Vince was beside her. He growled at Ralph, just like a dog would to protect his territory. Except this dog was protecting another man's territory – his master's territory._

"_Back off now,"_

_Ralph held his hands up in surrender all the while smirking._

"_Me and this fine lady were just talking,"_

"_She's taken and if you don't get out of here I'll turn you into a boxing bag,"_

_Ralph still smirking backed off._

"_Thanks V,"_

"_Just stay away from men like that,"_

_Courtney promised she would as she picked up her drink. She took a sip and followed Vince over to a table. It was only a couple of minutes later when she started feeling dizzy._

"_V, I'm just going to the bathroom,"_

_Vince nodded and let her go. Her head started spinning and she lent against the wall leading to the women's bathroom. _

"_Hey, you don't look so good. You should come with me; I'll take care of you,"_

_She could hardly hear the words being spoken. She struggled but it was no use. Ralph led her outside and pushed her against a wall. Her brain was foggy and her mouth wouldn't work._

"_No," she moaned trying to push him off. "No,"_

"_Oh yes my dear," Ralph slurred._

_She struggled as his hands began to wander. _

"_Hey V, where's Courtney?" Mia questioned coming over to the table._

"_Bathroom,"_

"_No she's not," Summer replied. "We were just there,"_

_Vince shot up from his chair. _

"_No, no," Courtney said as she was pushed to the ground. _

_He tore her clothes eager to get to the prize as the back door flew open. Courtney was barely conscious as Vince pulled him off her. _

"_Courtney? Courtney, can you hear me?" Brian asked tapping her cheek gently. _

"_B-Brian?" she murmured before dry heaving. _

"_God Vince, she's been drugged,"_

_Vince gave Ralph one last punch before leaving him. _

"_The girls?"_

"_Gone with Jesse to get the car,"_

_Vince picked Courtney up and she struggled in his arms. Vince hated doing this but he forcefully made her stop. They loaded her in the car and Brian shot to the house. Dom looked up from his paperwork and froze as he saw Vince carrying in one of the girls. His heart stopped when he realised it was Courtney. Everyone crowded around as Vince laid her on the lounge._

"_Courtney?" Dom whispered. "Wake up baby girl,"_

"_Some idiot drugged her. It should only be for the night and probably won't remember anything," Brian explained glad for his cop training on drugged women._

"_You took care of the douche?" _

"_Yeah Dom,"_

"_Dom?" she moaned._

_Everyone disappeared as Dom nodded for them to leave before turning to her. The house went quiet and Dom was glad for his friends and their protective nature._

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_What's wrong with me?"_

"_You were drugged; do you feel sick?"_

_She nodded. Dom picked her up and took her to the bathroom. She was sick the rest of the night…_

* * *

><p>It scared her and she had asked Mia that she could never go again. She still had nightmares and shivered just to think about it. And since then, Dom had been that little bit more over protective.<p>

"Looks like Dom's home from work early," Summer mused as they heard a car pull up. "I hope he's in a better mood,"

The boys had got off work early as Dom had literally kicked them out. Everyone listened quietly as they heard Dom slam the car door and storm up to the house. He slammed the front door causing Courtney to jump. She tried to calm herself, telling herself it was just Dom but it wasn't really working. Despite everything, she was just that little bit jumpy.

"Quit it Dom, you're scarring Courtney," Mia told him as he stormed past.

He snapped something at her and stomped all the way to his room. Courtney looked around to everyone who sighed.

"What's going on?"

Vince walked in the house, noticing the small amount of damage that Dom had created. He walked into the living room and was able to catch Courtney's question. He didn't meet her eyes and she wondered what was going on.

"Hector heard something's that set him off,"

Courtney looked at the stairs and then back to them.

"Heard what?" Mia asked, before sitting on Brian's lap.

"Rumour says Letty's back,"

Everyone sucked in a deep breath but none looked at Courtney.

"So he's worried that he'll see her tonight?" Hayley asked.

"Where's he going tonight?" Courtney asked softly.

Everyone looked to each other. They weren't meant to mention that. Though they had gone to a couple races no one ever told Courtney or took Courtney along. Courtney never asked where they went but the girls guessed that she knew what went on. Dom Wanted to keep it from her, to protect her from the dangers of the racing world.

"Ah, the races honey," Mia explained, knowing that she would clue on.

Courtney knew street races were illegal and dangerous. Courtney suddenly realised that what Dom had been involved in before she meant him could have been doing things worse then what she had gone through. That sent a chill straight to her core. Could Dom have been dangerous like Scott? He had tried telling her hundreds of times that he was no good for her; was it true? But it seemed to her that Dom could never hurt anyone but maybe he had changed.

"Excuse me," Courtney said standing up.

She walked along the hallway and upstairs to Dom's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door.

"Go away Mia! I'm not the mood,"

Courtney opened the door.

"It's Courtney," she told him and even to her, her voice was small and weak. "Can I come in?"

She could see Dom was visibly shaking, so she simply stood at the door.

"What are you doing up here Courtney? They're just downstairs,"

"Are you going to the race?"

He jerked his head in a nod and she swallowed.

"Can I come?"

"The racers are no place for you,"

"Why?" she asked indignantly.

"Because you are too young,"

"Excuse me? I'm your girlfriend and I should be allowed to come and watch you race! And if I'm too young to attend then maybe we shouldn't even be together!"

Courtney had never really argued with anyone but Dom was bringing out a different side to her and she liked it because he liked it. But she liked that she was more confident and able to voice her opinions instead of hiding them. Dom turned to her, surprised that she had been arguing with him because she had only "argued" with him twice before.

"It's not what I meant Court,"

Courtney let out a silent breath of relief that she'd been holding. But she still felt hurt that he didn't want her to come.

"The races are dangerous Court," he explained. "I don't want you hurt,"

She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Dom reached out for as she moved in closer to him.

"I've handled worse things that a street race," she reassured him. "Beside you'll be there to protect me right?"

"Damn straight I'll be there," he said as he kissed her forehead. "But Court, I won't be able to behave myself with you there,"

She looked up at him. She understood what he was saying, he wanted to tell people they were together. Courtney nodded. But was she ready to let everyone know that she was dating Dom. Though they hadn't done anything, saying it to everyone would mean things were taking that next step.

She let out a sigh with a slight nod. Dom rubbed her arm and she looked up at him. She nodded her head firmly causing Dom to grin at her.

"Really?"

She nodded and then said, "Okay but if I get any advice from the girls, I will hurt you,"

Dom laughed; his laugh deep causing her to bite her lip. He kissed her softly, wanting to take it further but deciding not to.

"We'll tell them tonight before we leave," Courtney told him when they broke away.

Everyone watched quietly as Courtney and Dom came down the stairs. They didn't even reach the bottom of the stairs before everyone literally pounced on them. A million questions were flighting at him and Dom hated it but Courtney just laughed it off causing Dom's mood to lift. Maybe Courtney wouldn't run just because he had pressed her.

"Everyone get out of my way,"

Courtney looked at him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Our way," he amended.

"No!" Mia exclaimed. "What's going on with you two?"

Courtney smiled and nodded to Dom.

"Nothing! Now move,"

Mia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Me and Dom are dating," Courtney cut in before Dom could saying anything.

He sighed as Mia squealed and hugged them tightly. Cheers went around as did money causing Courtney laughed as Dom took some from them.

"We just going to stand here all night?" Dom asked, making everyone go quiet. "Or are we going to the races?"

Everyone ducked up stairs but before Courtney could, Dom stopped her for a minute.

"Are you sure you want this? I'm not a good guy,"

Courtney could see his vulnerability and to wipe it away, she stood on her toes, kissing him carefully. She broke away slowly.

"Dominic, I'm not a little kid you can corrupt. I know you did some bad things but let me prove to you that I care for you. I don't want your past or my past causing a rift between us,"

"I still do illegal things like now; I'm going to race,"

"So? I've been through and seen so much illegal stuff that a couple of races won't even effect me,"

"You could get arrested. I can't let you go to jail because of me,"

Even as he said the words, she could see in his eyes that he wanted her. She smiled softly causing him to move his lips closer to her own.

"I have a bargaining chip, Leroy,"

"Good because I don't want to let you go,"

She didn't response verbally, instead she lent up and captured his lips in another a kiss. It was soft. Before they could even go further Mia cheered from up the stairs.

"Finally!"

Courtney laughed as she pulled away.

"But before we start to celebrate, I think you have a race to win,"

The girls ducked up stairs leaving the boys to make up their minds whether to stay or go. After much discussion, the boys headed off with the girls to catch up with them in an hour. Dom's race wasn't for two hours so they had plenty of time. Skipping tea, the girls raced up to get changed.

"I think I owe you an explanation," Courtney stated as they changed. "I want to tell you how I ended up here,"

All girls listened in horror as Courtney told them a condensed version of her life. It was different from what she told Dom and how she broke down in front of Dom but it got the facts across. As soon as she finished, Mia and Hayley hugged her.

"Can you tell the boys? Vince and Dom know but I don't think I could tell the others,"

After each girl promised to tell their respective boyfriends, they finished getting dressed. Courtney decided to go for a white dress much like the Transformers 3 lead girl's dress. It dropped down the front and came half way up her thighs. It had no back but hooked around her waist. She borrowed a pair of Jenni's heels and put on a little make-up. Hayley declared she looked like she would belong at the races. Courtney wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not because she wasn't entirely comfortable in her newest outfit.

"Alright girls, let show those boys who's their girlfriends are!" Jenni declared with a swing of her hips.

Hayley went to her phone and put it on music. The music went to a fast beat and Courtney couldn't help but swing her hips. Mia like Dom had an expense taste in cars so they all climbed into her car and Courtney slid into the back seat. She had seen cars like Mia's in Dom's garage but she had never realised that Dom owned cars like it. The cars were expensive, exotic and God damn fast.

Mia pulled up at the races and Courtney couldn't help but feel suddenly small. There were at least a hundred cars here and from what the girls had told her, they would all be racing sometime tonight. They were fast and highly expensive cars. That half made her small the other half was the hundreds, if not thousands of barely dressed, gorgeous women flaunting their assets around.

"Come on Court, we need to find the boys,"

Courtney climbed out of the car but before she could move, Hayley hoped in front of them.

"Okay, we need a little damage control,"

Hayley started with Summer and moved down the line but skipped over Courtney. The other girls didn't need much changing. Hayley pulled Courtney into the middle.

"Okay, we need to warn you," Hayley started as she let Courtney's curls out – her hair had been tied up; as it was released it went into loose curls. "Dom is the top dog; he is the fastest driver in the country; he is the King."

"So, he has girls over him all the time and at any time," Summer told her – Summer had taken a real liking to her. "So you need to show them all that Dom is yours,"

"How do I do that? In case you forgotten but Dom is my first real boyfriend. I don't know anything… I mean how am I meant to do anything?"

"That's why we're here," Hayley assured. "So the first thing is to look like you belong which we have done,"

"Second is to act like you own the place because you are Dom's Queen," Mia supplied fixing up her own dress. "And while my brother is with you, you are going to continue being Queen,"

"Swing your hips slightly as you walk but with attitude; make sure you grab people's attention with your attitude. Make the men desire you and the women want to be you," Jenni told her causing Courtney to blush slightly.

"Pull up your dress a little more," Mia advised her. "But don't look like a tramp,"

Courtney nodded and fixed her dress. Hayley handed her some lip gloss which she applied quickly.

"You only have one chance at this," Summer told her. "Lead us and make us look like we're nothing. Make Dom want you,"

Courtney blushed but nodded.

"Give me one second," Courtney said as she ducked behind Mia's car.

Courtney took a deep breath and pulled out her small make up kit from her purse. Her mum may have been no good as a mother but she was an excellent example on how to rule a crowd. She scrunched her curls making them tighter and bold. She steadied herself and returned to the girls.

"Let's go," she said trying to sound strong but really she was shaking inside.

Courtney may have been young but she wasn't going to let her deter her; she channelled her inner Letty. Every girl looked as Courtney walked, hips swinging slightly and her legs crossing over as she walked. She wore slight smirk and suddenly every eye was on her.

Mia thought she would stumble but it seemed she that thrived under the attention, it was like it was Letty almost. But that was impossible.

"Oi Dom, who's that?" an engineer asked.

Dom turned and doubled blinked. Courtney smiled at him and swung her hips that little extra for him. Dom had barely gained his senses when she reached him and pulled him down to her. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before and he really like that. She pulled back with a smile.

"Hi Dom," she whispered. "Did I do okay?"

There was the girl he knew.

"You did brilliantly,"

She smiled.

"Let me guess," Dom said wrapping an arm around her as she leant against his side. "The girls mentioned something to you,"

"Maybe but I thought I should make a good first impression,"

"And that girl you're done," a grinning Asian said coming up. "You girl are hot,"

Courtney smiled at him. He was average height but nothing else was average about him.

"Courtney this is Jin Au-Yeung and Jin back off,"

Jin held his hands up in surrender but smile to Courtney. Jin was Brian's old mechanic from when he did that stupid stunt with Rome last year.

"Welcome to the races Courtney, a pleasure it is to meet the new girl,"

"And it is a pleasure to meet you Jin. Are you here for the races?"

"You bet, except I'm just here to watch tonight,"

"Why don't you work at Dom's garage?"

Dom laughed.

"Jin can't stick to a schedule to save his life!"

"I might have to start working there if this lovely lady is going to be hanging around. And with that comment hanging in the air I think I'll go and check on Brian's car,"

Jin left leaving behind him a chuckling Dom and a smiling Courtney.

"Now why don't you flatter me like that?" she teased.

"But I do just in my mind,"

She cuddled into his warmth feeling the high she felt walking across to him leaving her.

"When do you race?"

"There's two more races to go then mine. Mine's higher stakes, bigger money, harder to win but I'm the best,"

"Oh so modest,"

Rome and Jesse came up to them but Courtney didn't pay attention. She could feel someone watching her. She shivered as a chill shot through her and she cuddled further into Dom's warmth. She swallowed and Dom brushed the boys away as he turned to Courtney.

"You okay hon?"

"Yeah, um I just thought… Never mind,"

Dom went to press but was interrupted by Brian waltzing up.

"Yo, Dom, you're up,"

"Go," Courtney urged seeing that he was hesitate. "It was nothing. Be safe,"

He kissed her and then left her. She wrapped her arms around herself as everyone moved closer to the race.

"Don't worry Court, Dom the best of the best. He'll be fine,"

Courtney nodded but couldn't help but feel that tonight was just the start of something. Something was going to happen and she didn't know if it was good or bad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You need to find her and find her now. If she goes to the cops then we're all screwed,"<p>

"Calm the hell down Leroy," Scott told him. "We've got spotters everywhere and if she was going to go to the cops she would have already. She too scared to turn us in and at the moment Chloe is just running."

Leroy slammed his hand on the table. He turned to Scott.

"Leroy, she's probably…"

"Do NOT tell me what you think she's doing! You were meant to handle her,"

Scott rolled his eyes at Leroy as he took a sip of his drink. Leroy was in a mood and not to be played with.

"I'll find her,"

"Yes you will or you will suffer…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>so chapter 13 is up and all I can say is wow. So many people are reading this story and I'm glad people like this. Please feel free to talk to me – I am always up for a chat. xoxo


	14. Diary of a Girl

_There was too much pain, just too much pain… It felt like my whole body was being ripped in half as Scott continued his sexual assault. Finally he rolled away from me and it took every bit of strength that I had left not to curl up in a ball. If I moved, Scott would take that as a signal to have another go._

"_You're pathetic," Scott spat hoping off the bed. "But that makes it all the more fun,"_

_Once he was out of the room I made a small whimper noise before curling up. It was all I could do to make the pain lessen…_

"Court, come wake up hon!" Dom said, shaking her gently trying to her awake.

Courtney shot up in bed, pushing Dom's arms to the side. Nights were still hard, even when staying with Dom. It was the night slash morning after the races and Dom had somehow convinced her to sleep in his bed. The party had ended early for them with Dom leading her upstairs away from everyone.

Courtney struggled for air as Dom tried to soothe her. She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. Soon she was breathing normally and Dom was looking at her curiously.

"You okay?" Dom asked after a moment.

She nodded, hoping he would just pass it off as a nightmare.

"Bad dream I take it?"

She nodded again.

"Bad dream about life before?"

She paused but nodding.

"Are you going to talk about it or do you just want me to guess?"

"Can't we just forget about it?"

"Court, we can't ignore this,"

"Yes we can," she replied stubbornly.

Dom sighed. Here he was hoping that this could lead into a good conversation about them; obviously not.

"Okay, we don't have talk but you know we should,"

"I know but not tonight,"

She curled into Dom's warmth and when he nodded, she sighed contently. Courtney drifted back to sleep where as Dom stayed awake just watching her sleep. He just hoped Marko would find something on her to help him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>The rumour was that Letty was back in town, though no one saw her or even heard from her. Letty had always been hard to track down so maybe she had just been passing through but Dom knew better. But Dom didn't want to ruin anything he had with Courtney by trying to searching for his ex. He knew Letty and knew she could take of herself so he had to trust that she knew what she was doing.<p>

"Mornin' Dom," Marko greeted as he walked into the office of the garage.

"Hey Marko; I trust you found something,"

Marko locked the door behind him and sat down. Dom's small office at the garage wasn't the preferred choice to discuss what Marko had found but it would have to do. Marko also would have liked not to have got straight to business – warmed him up to the facts he found.

"Dom, this may not be what you want to hear,"

Dom turned to Marko, shutting his laptop screen. He folded his arms over his chest and looked Marko in the eye.

"I'm listening,"

"I could only find three things of interest on your girl,"

"They are?"

"I couldn't find anything on just Courtney Lucas, but I found only one thing on Amy Courtney Lucas. She's dead; died five years ago to a drug overdose. She was a high end call girl running with the wrong crowd,"

"And you're sure?"

Marko handed over a photo. The girl in the photo was a tan woman in her late twenties, early thirties with black hair with hard brown eyes. She was very pretty and Dom could understand why she was a high paid hooker.

"That is Amy Lucas,"

"And then who is Courtney? Find anything else?"

"Amy Lucas never lived in Tennessee. She lived in the Mexico running with a gang,"

"So Courtney came from Mexico, which we both know isn't just know for its beaches. I take it you looked into this gang?"

"Nothing on them apart from the fact they are large in drugs mainly the production of drugs and distribution as well as selling illegal weapons,"

"Anything on a man Leroy or Scott?"

"Without a last name I can look but I won't find much. But then again you knew that,"

Dom shrugged.

"Okay but she could've changed their names. I'll check it but what are you going to do?"

"Try and get some information from Courtney,"

"Good luck with that,"

Dom ran a hand over his bald head, he would need luck…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what really to write, I just know I have to write if I ever want to get over everything and if I ever want to move forward with Dom. I read an article online today about abuse victims though they were mainly about people who had been bashed around. Anyway, God, I really don't know how to say it.<em>

_I was reading a few articles on abuse victims who overcome their fears of being around others by writing everything that happened to them down in a diary. They wrote a little each day about what happened back then and what happened to them each day. I know I need help to get over everything that Leroy and Scott did to me so I thought what about writing a diary like these people did._

_On decided that, I came to a small problem. I don't know where to start. There would be no right or wrong way to do this so I guess it's just a guessing game right? On that note, I thought I would start with my name sake, Amy Courtney. _

_Amy had been a sweet girl with a bad habit. But she looked after me and that was all I needed. I needed someone to care and she did. Then when Lachie came, she taught me how to care and look after him. She was my big sister-_

"Whatcha writing?" Mia asked walking into the kitchen after lunch.

Courtney had the day off as the kids had a bug. She decided to use the day for good and after cooking, she decided to do a little research. She didn't know what she was looking for but when she stumbled across a website for abuse victims. One person said that she got over her parents abuse to her by writing everything that happened to her down in a diary. So Courtney found a small, blank notebook and started writing.

Courtney slammed the book shut and looked up at Mia. Mia was looking curious at the book and Courtney, trying to work out what was going on. Courtney slid the book back and smiled at Mia.

"Nothing important. What are you doing home so early?"

"Café always closes early on race days," Mia said still trying to work out what was going on with Courtney. "Heard how Sonja and the kids are?"

Courtney pushed the notebook onto her lap and turned to Mia.

"Not yet but perhaps you could drive over there so I can drop off some chicken soup,"

"Sure,"

Mia still wanted to know what Courtney was doing but decided to let the young girl have her space.

"Will Carrie be there tonight?"

Carrie was Hector's youngest sister who was only a year or two older then Courtney. Hector had introduced the two girls last week when Carrie came home from New York City. Carrie had some boyfriend troubles and was hiding out with Hector till things blew over. Carrie was a sweet girl brought into this world by her contention with Hector.

Courtney and Carrie had hit it off and had spent the rest of that night talking. The two girls were completely different in appearance but were like two peas in a pod. Carrie was quite dark in complexion from her father's side of the family. She had black hair, dark tan skin – like a true South American; and dark brown eyes that were a rich honey colour. She was only a little taller than Courtney and was a little "softer" around the edges.

"I'm sure she will,"

Courtney smiled and then stood up. She left Mia alone in the kitchen and ducked upstairs. She went to her own room and hid her diary under her bed. Though it would be important for Dom to know, first she needed to get her own thoughts in order. Pulling on a jumper she raced down the stairs and back into the kitchen where she found Mia putting the soup into containers.

"You ready to go?"

Courtney nodded and helped Mia load up her car. The drive over to Sonja's was quiet as the two girl just spoke about what had been going on in the last week. Though Mia was curious about Courtney's relationship with Dom and how far it had progressed, Mia kept to topics that wouldn't scare her.

Mia parked outside Sonja's place and was amazed at how Courtney just seemed to light up at just the thought for seeing the kids she looked after. Both girls climbed out of the car and Mia let Courtney lead the way to Sonja's place.

Courtney knocked tentively hoping not to wake up the household – even though it was only just after three. Mia was surprised when Patrick answered the door. Where Courtney on the other hand wasn't. Courtney put her hands on her hips and looked at Patrick.

"What have I and your mother said about answering the door?"

"Not too," Patrick answered in a small voice.

Mia didn't know how Courtney didn't melt at his small voice. Patrick was just too cute.

"So…"

"I won't do it again, I promise,"

Courtney smiled at the boy.

"Good," Courtney told him. "Now are you still feeling sick?"

"Not so much but mummy and Lilly are really sick,"

"And Jack?"

Patrick moved from in front of the door allowing both girls to come in. Mia shut the door behind her, amazed at how Courtney was completely different around this six year old. She never talked to anyone at home like this.

"He's almost better," Patrick told them right before sneezing hard.

Courtney placed her soup on the bench and turned to Patrick. She helped cleaned him up and sat him at the table.

"Mia, could you dish up the soup while I go check on Sonja and let her know we're here?"

Mia nodded and got bowls out of the cupboard. Courtney walked quietly through the house to the back of the house where the bedrooms were situated. Courtney checked on both Jack and Lilly who were both sleeping soundly before going to Sonja's room. She knocked on the door softly and opened it carefully.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" Sonja asked softly, surprised to see the young girl in her house when she had given her specific instructions not to come back till the whole house was out of quarantine.

"I brought some soup and I wanted to make sure you and the kids were getting better,"

Sonja smiled at Courtney and sat back down on the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"You're too good to us Courtney. We're fine now that we have your soup,"

"I'll bring you in a bowl and get Patrick back into his room,"

Sonja smiled softly as she climbed back into bed. Courtney and Mia served up soup for the whole family. The girls left Sonja soon after to prepare for the races…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	15. The Truth About Leroy

_He was only eight when his parents died and was chucked into foster care. His new parents (the ones the foster centre gave him) didn't care about him or his life, just the money they would get. So he was left alone to do what he wanted when he wanted. An eight year old boy on the border of Mexico should never be left alone. He had been a darling boy, at least while his parents were alive. _

_It had been a reasonably average day for him, skipped school and had wandered the streets except it was today that he got noticed. He had been noticed before of course but they had just let him passed but today was different. Today they needed someone. _

"_Oi, boy,"_

_Leroy Wilson turned to see a man in his late forties calling him. He beckoned him to come to him and so Leroy did. They say curiosity killed the cat and for an eight year old boy, curiosity was everything. _

"_Whatcha want," Leroy demanded but walked over to the man._

"_Want ya to do something for me,"_

"_Oh?"_

_Leroy had no reason not to trust this man. He was Mexican like Leroy and Leroy always trusted his own._

"_And what do I get in return?"_

_The man smirked at Leroy._

"_I like you boy," the man started. "You'll get money and if you stick with me, then you'll work your way up,"_

_Leroy smirked at the man. _

"_Okay,"_

"_Miguel's the name; yours?"_

"_Leroy,"_

"_Well Leroy, you and I are going to make some money. Come boy,"_

_Leroy followed Miguel down different back alleys and side streets till they came to the other side of town. Miguel had vaguely explained what he did and how if Leroy played his cards right, he would be bringing in money and never have to want for nothing. Leroy listened to the man talk and began to realise that this life was going to be perfect._

"_Okay boy, time to earn your keep,"_

_Leroy quickly found that his job was being a drug runner which entailed running all over town dropping off small packages and avoiding anyone that looked like cops. It was a pretty easy job as he could always pick out the cops and people tended to ignore children running through the streets as there was so many around. _

_He knew from day one what he was doing was illegal but he found it fun, exhilarating at how he could do this in front of the police and not get caught. He also liked the guys he was working with. _

"_Tell me boy, how old are ya?" Damien asked one day, two months after joining the "crew"._

_Damien was the boss and he had taken a liking to him just like Miguel had. _

"_Eight, boss,"_

_Damien grinned. Leroy found out that Damien had no "heir" as such and had seen how Leroy could fly by invisible. He was just what they needed…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Leroy found that the older he got, the more he learnt. When he turned fourteen he not only learnt more about the different gangs Damien ran but he also got benefits like his first girl. When he turned fifteen he was left into Damien's secret circle of gang leaders that all came under him. But when he turned eighteen was when he got the best benefit.<em>

"_Gentlemen, welcome," Damien greeted walking into his private Council chambers._

_At the moment they were in Columbia and Leroy found that Damien ran a number of gangs, not only in Mexico but in the Dominican Republic, Columbia and America. Leroy was being let into the most exclusive parts of gang life. He was being prepared to take over from Damien and Leroy liked that idea. _

"_What are we doing here Damien?" a man demanded._

_Leroy didn't recognise him and knew from his ascent that he had never left Columbia. Damien sat down and Leroy stood next to him like a loyal lap dog that he was slowly becoming. _

"_My sources tell me that you are cutting me out," Damien drawled pulling out a gun._

_Now Leroy had seen a gun before, he had even handled one. Miguel had made sure that he knew all about guns but Leroy had never fired one at another person before. So for Damien to be waving one around made him a little on edge._

_The whole room tensed up, watching Damien._

"_Shane, what have you been doing?"_

_Leroy assumed that the man who had spoke up first was Shane and was cutting Damien out. Damien wouldn't hesitate to kill Shane for backstabbing him. _

"_Keeping my fair share,"_

_Leroy knew speaking the way he was speaking was stupid, hell everyone in the room knew it was stupid. Everyone but Shane. Damien smirked, lifted his gun and before Leroy could even blink, Damien fired. Everyone felt the blood land on them as Shane hit the ground with a thud. _

"_Clean up this mess," Damien said before handing the gun over to Leroy. "Make sure he's dead,"_

_Damien watched as Leroy walked over to Shane's body. Leroy was shaking as he raised the gun to Shane. With his hands shaking, he shot the body three times. Damien clapped Leroy on the back._

"_Good, now clean the gun and the traitor,"_

_The room cleared quickly and Leroy felt like he was going to be sick…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey honey, whatcha thinkin' about?"<p>

Leroy turned to face Carol. She had the sheet wrapped around her body, studying her husband. Leroy sighed to himself and shook his head at Carol. She didn't need to know about his first shooting or how he got into gangs.

"Just about your wayward daughter," he lied.

Whether Carol knew he was lying or not, she nodded her head. Now that he mentioned Chloe, his thoughts drifted to the next stage of his life…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>When Leroy turned twenty eight, he came to the realisation that he had been in this business for too long without a partner. Sure he had had many girls to keep his bed warm at night and each were fine with that but now he wanted to settle down, spend his money on a good woman that won't move into another man's arms behind his back. But his thoughts of a woman quickly changed later that night.<em>

"_You coming?" Damien asked walking into the gang member's club house._

"_Where to?" Leroy asked, grabbing his jacket and following Damien out. _

_Damien walked straight to Leroy's car and climbed in the passenger's side. Leroy pulled the keys out of his pocket and jumped in his car._

"_High Street, some punk this he owns the place,"_

_High Street was on this side of town which was good for them as it meant they didn't have to drive far. Leroy drove through town and when he came to the street he made sure to park in the dark. Leroy and Damien watched for any movement so they could pounce._

"_About time you took a boy,"_

_Leroy looked to Damien._

"_You think I'm ready?"_

_Damien nodded but didn't say anymore as a small group of African-American's walked out onto the street. A minute later several Caucasian men followed them out and met them halfway. This is when Damien decided to make his move with Leroy following._

"_Evenin' gentlemen,"_

_They didn't freeze, they just turned to Damien and Leroy. The African-American's bolted at the first sign of trouble which suited Damien fine._

"_What do you think you're doing with my drugs?"_

_Leroy didn't pay attention to what Damien was saying to his ex-employees so the next thing he knew there was loud gunshots fired. Leroy ducked and began shooting back. Soon everyone scattered leaving Leroy with Damien on the ground._

"_Damien? Come on, don't kid around," Leroy said, nudging him gently but Damien didn't move._

_Leroy rolled Damien onto his back and watched as dark red blood seeped out of him, like his life was being drained out him._

"_Damien?"_

"_You're up kid,"_

_Damien didn't speak anything else and Leroy knew he had to get him off the street. Leroy had to get him back to base. Somehow Leroy managed to drag him to the car and put him the backseat. Leroy drove slowly through the town before finally reaching the base. It was silent so he blared the horn. Several raced out and Leroy just looked at him._

"_Damien's dead…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It took three years before Leroy officially took over so by the time he met Carol things were finally going the way he wanted. <em>

"_Check out the chick over there; she's smokin'!" _

_Leroy turned to watched a group of ladies walk in. Leroy wasn't sure who Miguel was talking about, but he downed his drink and decided to make a move. He walked slowly over to the one that had first caught his eyes, a pretty brunette with dark eyes. She make eye contact and when he reached her and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor, she didn't hesitate, just followed him over. _

_Music blared in their ears as Leroy began to move to the music. The woman followed his lead causing him to smirk. If this went right then he would have a queen to his kingdom…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Leroy? You sure everything's okay?" Carol asked quietly. "Are you thinking about Courtney?"<p>

"Why would I give a second thought to that second rate prostitute that you call a daughter? I don't care for her,"

"But she has caused you trouble. When you find her, you won't hurt her will you?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson," Leroy said turning to his wife. "When she is found she will need to understand the consequences to her actions,"

Carol looked away and nodded silently. She may not agree with her husband but she knew better then to say anything. When Leroy had danced with her that night so many years ago she thought she had found her future.

Joseph had walked out on her after seven years of marriage. It had broken her and she knew she couldn't go on without a man. Then Leroy came onto the scene and things changed. Leroy was sweet and cared for her so she knew it wasn't a mistake to marry him. When he punished Chloe, Carol knew it was for her own good but now… Courtney was a grown girl and the way Leroy acted, Carol knew it was wrong. But she wouldn't go against her husband.

Leroy kissed Carol's forehead and left the room. Carol relaxed on the bed and wondered where she went wrong. She had a daughter that despised her and her son refused to be anywhere near her – often referring to her as the evil mummy while Chloe was his true mummy. Carol knew she had made some mistakes as a parent but to be so unloved by her children.

Maybe she should have another just to get it right… But Leroy didn't want any more so having any more was out of the question. This was all Chloe's fault. That girl would get all she deserved…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello fellow fanfic lovers! I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter. This chapter was so hard for me to write! Nearly all of my other chapters have already been wrote but this one I had to delete and start again; but no excuses.

So here is a little look inside Courtney or Chloe's world. So this is sort of a spoiler as the Toretto Team (except for Letty) know Courtney's real name. Just for anyone confused Chloe is Courtney and Courtney is Chloe.

Please feel free to ask any questions, xoxo


	16. Rob A Bank

A week later Dom still wasn't any closer to finding out who she really was. He knew he'd have to open up to her first before she would even consider about telling him the truth, whatever the truth was. He was still not completely sure what the truth was and if the truth was something he would like.

What Dom did know was that Courtney (or whoever she was) had lived her whole life with an abusive stepfather who took a sick pleasure in watching her being in pain. He knew that her first "boyfriend" had been abusive and not of her choice but she could have loved him. He guessed that she might have been raped but that was just speculation from nightmares he heard from her. Dom knew that the stepfather was a drug lord possibly dealing in armed weapons. With information from Marko, he knew that Courtney lived in Mexico and had somehow made her way to LA.

"You're thinking awfully hard there Dom," Courtney said coming up. "I hope it's nothing bad,"

She moved around his office of the garage with ease and went around to his back.

"Just money problems but that's nothing new," he lied as the truth was they were doing quite well money wise.

She gently rubbed his back which turned into a steady massage. Dom relaxed under her touch with a soft sigh. Her fingers were timid on his back but they were firmer then they were the week before. Dom realised she was slowly getting more comfortable with him, possibly close to trusting him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Courtney asked quietly. "Rob a bank?" she joked.

"No, not at the moment,"

She hadn't realised how close she was too being right about Dom's past. They had never really spoke about each other's pasts. Dom told her that he had done some illegal stuff but that was really about it. Dom turned around and pulled her into his lap and guided her to wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not okay are you?"

She sighed and rested her head on his back. Dom waited and felt her let out a long sigh.

"Do … do you know where a church is? I think I need to go there,"

"And you want me to take you?"

She nodded against his back. She had seen the cross he wore around his neck and from the way Mia spoke, they had been once a very religious family.

"Do you mind? I can ask one of the others…"

"No way! I'm taking you,"

He turned around to face her and she smiled softly. He took her hands within his and then lead her out to his car, refusing to be stopped by any of the team. Getting into the car she wondered why this was so important to her.

She knew she was getting better, ever slowly. Writing things down was helping and now going to the church to get closer to God, it was bring her a sense of closeness. The next step was telling Dom everything and not keeping anything back. It would be the hardest step but it was one she had to do.

Before Country even realised it, Dom had pulled up at an old church. It looked run down but an important part of the community as a new notice board stand was out the front and the gardens were filled with fresh flowers.

"Do you want me to come with you? Introduce you to Father William?"

"I think I have to do this by myself,"

He nodded and then kissed her cheek.

"I'll wait here for you,"

She smiled as a thank you and climbed out of the car. She walked slowly up to the church and entered it cautiously. She knew that churches could be used as gang meets but she trusted that Dom wouldn't let her enter anywhere that wasn't safe.

Father William watched the young girl walk into his church. A small smile graced his lips as he realised another lost sheep had come home to his flock. He walked over to his "daughter" and held out his hands.

"Welcome child,"

Courtney couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Please I need Him,"

Dom drummed his thumbs against the steeling wheel. When Courtney came out he was going to take her to the beach and give her a small present. He reached out to his glove box and pulled out a small red velvet box. It held his mother's rose necklace that she had given Dom before her death. It was a small silver rose with two leaves on a thin chain. On the back he had engraved the word _Always_, a promise to her that he would never leave her for long.

He closed the lid and stuck it back in the dashboard. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew he was going to tell her every about the heists, about Letty and the races. He heard the church doors open causing him to look up. She seemed to be … calm, refreshed, okay.

Courtney walked down to Dom feeling good. The Father had been able to help her come to grips with her fears and she now she how to pray. She knew that just knowing she could talk to Him at any time would help her.

She climbed into the car and smiled at him. It was a real smile that made her eyes twinkle. She seemed like she had come to grips with everything. This was a good time to talk.

"Want to go to the beach?" Dom asked as he pulled out onto the street.

"Sure," she said excited.

They hadn't been to the beach yet despite being summer. Dom had meant to take the whole team out; he supposed he still could. He'd have to buy Courtney some swimmers… swimmer shopping with his girlfriend, that would be interesting. Dom parked at the beach and watched her whole face light up.

"Want to go for a walk?"

She nodded excitedly, slipping her shoes and socks off. She fixed up her shorts as Dom rolled his jeans up. Courtney climbed out of the car and practically jumped on the spot. Dom chuckled as she seemed to literally bounce on the spot.

"Coming?" she asked impatiently.

He told her hand and followed her onto the beach. She swung their arms as they walked. Dom loved the way she seemed so relaxed; now would be the time to talk.

"Courtney, I want you to know everything about me,"

"Dom what are you going on about?" she asked amused.

"I want you to know everything about before you came,"

She bit her bottom lip.

"You don't have too,"

"I want too,"

They sat down on the sand and he began to explain everything…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>He had been in jail for brutally bashing a man, almost killing him but because he had only been eighteen and under twenty-one, he had been sentenced to five years jail in Lompoc prison. He had got out three years early on good behaviour. It had been hard and the reason why he was now bald; his hair had been shaved while in prison. <em>

_The day after he turned twenty, he had walked out of prison and back into his old life. Things had been different, a lot different. Vince and Letty were the ones to pick him up from Lompoc and drive him home. _Home _that word felt so strange on his tongue. Home was where his father was not just his friends. Of course now, his father was dead and he was the head of the house._

_Letty looked at him differently now and Dom didn't know if he liked that or not. Given now she was sixteen and had a damn fine body on her, there was still a four year age gap. But he had stopped seeing her as a little sister. _

_A few weeks later Letty and him started messing around. When Mia walked in on them one day, Dom decided to man up and ask her out. This resulted in several arguments but a nice night out and Letty becoming Dom's first steady girlfriend._

_After being home for only a year, he was finally able to take over from Mia, Vince and Letty. And on taking over everything, he realised just how bad things had become. They were very, very close to bankruptcy and they had to do something else to survive. _

_Another year and Dom realised exactly what they had to do. So after having a family meeting, and despite all the objections, they decided what they had to do. Their first heist was the hardest and they barely made anything on it. But they soon found their "groove" and stealing became easy. _

_With each heist, things got better and soon the garage was coping on its own so they cut down on heists. Instead of going on a heist every four times a week, they cut back to once a week. _

_Then another few years had passed and Dom realised that they were only doing it for the sake of doing it. Then Brian "Spliner" showed up on the scene. Things changed especially Dom's friendship with Vince but Dom still kept him as his confidant. He told Vince that he wanted to propose to Letty and then both he and Vince decided to do one last heist and be done with it. Dom could buy the ring he wanted, everyone in the team could get fully out, and with the spare cash they could do some easy living for a little while._

_So they did it but Jesse got shot, Vince ended up with a banged up arm that he can't use much, and Letty had been rolled around in her car. Brian had save both Vince's and Jesse's life by stating he was a cop. Dom could've thudded him but was in his debt. He owed him another favour for how he somehow managed to get the FBI to believe it was Tran's gang that had been doing the heists and since they were dead…_

_As they had been released and cleared of all charges, they were able to visit the hospital. Everyone except for Letty went to the hospital. Instead, Letty cleared off to who knows where leaving Dom heartbroken and with a ring he no longer needed or wanted._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Country listened intently to Dom. He spoke softly, his deep voice filled with so much emotion that made her feel something deep within. She had been told in passing about what happened, but he spoke in such detail that she knew exactly what happened.<p>

When he spoke of Letty and how she left, she sent him spinning out of control, Courtney couldn't believe that it was her Letty.

"If you leave, I don't think I'll ever recover," he told her softly, playing with the ends of her hair. "I'm a broken man Court, have been for a while. But with you I'm a better man. But I'm only better when I'm with you,"

Courtney blushed under his statement. He was so sweet; he didn't even realise what he was doing to her.

"When did Letty leave?" she asked quietly, not looking him directly in the eyes.

Dom sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"That night; the night everyone got injured and that stupid heist. She was injured so I told Leon to take her to an old friends place to get her checked out. Leon did that and came back to see Jesse. Jesse was in surgery so we all waited around as the police had nothing on us because Brian stated that we were elsewhere at the time of the heist. Letty came back without us knowing. She wrote a letter, left it on the kitchen table and packed up her belongings. She left some time that night without saying goodbye or even seeing if Jesse and Vince were okay. I guess she was scared and before I just wished she stayed around but now I wish she'd never come back just stay gone,"

Courtney nodded.

"I'm not going to hide anything from you or hold anything back from you. I hope one day you'll open up to me even if it takes fifty years,"

She smiled at him and turned to face him. She sat in his lap and kissed him softly, causing Dom's hands to wrap around her waist.

"I will, one day I promise," she whispered, trying to gain her courage; she was going to tell him. "Uh Dom, there is something you should know though,"

"I'm listening,"

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Dom was watching her patiently. She needed to do this…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So a little cliff hanger; I'm so mean! Thank you to all that review, please keeping the reviews coming as it gives me inspiration to keep writing! xoxo


	17. The Truth Hurts

Dom waited for her to continued. The way she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, told him this was hard for her to confess. He knew he shouldn't have been eager for her to talk but he wanted to find out as much as he could about her.

"I lied to you," she whispered. "I mean I lied when you asked me about Leroy and Scott and if they'd… if they had touched me,"

Dom swallowed tightly, sensing where this was heading and not liking it one bit. He pulled her tight to him.

"Did they…?" he couldn't continue his sentence.

She nodded.

"When I was sixteen Leroy… he forced me. Mum found out and threatened to go to the cops if he touched me again. So he past me onto Scott who forced me and mum didn't stop it,"

Dom growled causing her to put her head on his chest and look down.

"I'm sorry I lied but I didn't think you'd still want to be around me. God, I still don't think you do but you told me about the heists–"

"Courtney, stop before you give yourself a panic attack,"

He lifted her head up causing her to look at him.

"I promise you two things; one I'll never let those so called _men_ touch your or hurt you again and two I won't leave you ever because of what those _men_ did to you,"

She let out a soft sob but nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

She nodded again. He kissed her forehead to which she answered by kissing him on the lips. They stayed at the beach for twenty more minutes before deciding to go back to the garage. They barely made it through the doors before someone – Leon – was talking to them.

"What Leon?" Dom asked annoyed that he'd only been back twenty seconds and was already being harassed.

"There is a client to see you,"

Dom gave him a look making Leon back away slowly. Courtney giggled but let Dom go. Dom sighed and turned to her.

"Leon has the worst timing ever,"

"Or the best; he stopped us from getting into something we don't want to stop. I'll see you later?"

He kissed her softly and Dom went off to deal with the client. Courtney went over to sit with Leon. Courtney listened to Leon talk about nothing in particular as she realised that he just liked to talk.

"Can you give me a lift over to the café?" Courtney asked when Leon stopped for a breath.

Dom was still with a client and she wanted to some advice, though she knew she was going to regret it. Leon nodded and lead her towards his car. He asked her why she wanted to go to the café instead of home but gave up after a moment. She was dropped off and she wandered inside.

"Courtney, is everything okay?"

"I think I'm going to regret this, but I need some advice,"

Courtney sat down at the bar and Mia walked over.

"Okay spill,"

"I need help in the, ah, the bedroom," she said blushing furiously.

"Wait five minutes,"

Mia made one call and the next thing Courtney knew she was surrounded by the girls and learning things she really didn't want to know…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dom and Courtney never got a chance to talk after their confessions as real life took over and this bugged Dom. He never got a chance to give her the necklace and it was burning a hole in his pocket. He really didn't have an excuse because Mia always made sure that they got alone time at night and practically every day Courtney had been hanging out in the garage, watching and learning from the men about cars.<p>

Though this made Dom unexplainably happy that she was trying, it also made him sad because she was trying to improve herself when she didn't need too. He knew the reasons now why she was always trying to improve herself but he wished the she would just relax especially when she was around the team.

He supposed he shouldn't complain too much because she had made a huge effort with the team especially with the girls. She was still a little wary about the boys except for Leon who she looked to as a brother. Dom wasn't sure how he felt that Leon had taken on the role as brother. He had been close to Letty and he though he knew at the bottom of his heart that she didn't like Leon like that, Dom couldn't help but think.

Courtney found her days packed to the hilt with all her time spent. While she spent time with Dom as much she could, she found that her time was no divided between work, the team and Dom. Though she and Dom talked, they never spoke about their confessions which annoyed her but was glad that at nights when the girls got home, she could speak to them and learn different things to do in the bedroom and other places.

"Lilly! I will find you!" Courtney called out.

She heard Lilly's giggled and saw her dash out of the lounge room to race down the hall. Courtney laughed in reply and jogged down the hallway after the little girl. Patrick was at school and Jack was at play group which meant that Courtney and Lilly could have a girls day.

"Lilly," Courtney called out in a sing-song voice, causing the little girl to squeal with laughter. "Come out come out, where ever you are,"

_I could get used to this_, Courtney thought as she followed the two year old upstairs. _Maybe even have one of my own._

Of course this thought made her stop and she leant against the wall. She was only nineteen and sure, there were a lot of girls who were mothers at her age. She had been one to Lachie for the last couple of years. But to carry a child and then give birth would be completely different.

"Courtney!" Lilly squeal excitedly. "Find me!"

Courtney brushed aside her thoughts as she picked up her paced and chased after Lilly. When she caught up with the little girl, she grabbed her causing her to laugh and squeal in delight.

"Gotcha,"

Lily just laughed as Courtney picked her up to place her on her hip.

"Do you want some lunch?"

"Lunch peas,"

Courtney just smiled at the girl. They made downstairs and into the kitchen but before Courtney could even start the oven, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock," Lilly said with a grin causing Courtney to smile.

"Who's that? Are you expecting a boyfriend Miss Lilly?"

Lilly just giggled and shook her head. Courtney walked to the door, telling Lilly not to follow which was hard seeing the little girl was like her shadow. She opened the door and was surprised to see Leon at the door.

"Lee, come in," she said surprised to see him. "We were just about to have some lunch,"

"Just in time then,"

Leon followed her into the kitchen, making sure to shut the front door behind himself. Lilly watched as Leon walked in and Leon found the little girl's stare strangely odd.

"Lilly this is my friend Leon; he's going to be having lunch with us,"

"Nuggets," Lilly exclaimed clapping her hands as in acceptance that this man would be joining them.

"Chicken nuggets and fish fingers," Courtney explained.

He nodded. She put the lunch in the oven and turned to Lilly.

"Wanna watch a movie while we wait for lunch?"

"Sleeping 'uty,"

Leon was confused by what Lilly want but it seemed that Courtney understood every word that she spoke. Courtney nodded and picked the small girl up, placing her on her hip. The two girls walked into the lounge room and after Courtney had put on the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty, she joined him back in the kitchen.

"Is everything okay Lee?"

"Yeah, everything's fine,"

"Then why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your company,"

Leon handed her a small envelop which Courtney took with great surprise.

"What is this?"

"Dom wanted me to give you this,"

"What's he playing at?"

Regardless she carefully opened the letter all the while Leon watching closely. When Dom had approached him this morning asking him to do a favour for him, he had to admit, he had been a little bit apprehensive. Then when Dom came to him at eleven with a small envelop and asked him to take it to Courtney, he felt a little more at ease.

"Oh my,"

"What's it say?"

She handed him the letter and Leon could tell from just her expression, it was a good letter. Leon took and reopened it to read.

_Courtney,_

_This is a little old fashioned but Mia promises me that a little bit of old fashion is good. Tonight I am going to pick you up at Sonja's place to go on a date with me. I have organised it with Sonja so don't worry. Mia is going to come over with some clothing for you to wear. _

_I'll pick you up after work. Don't worry over anything. _

_Dom_

"Sounds like you have a date,"

"I've never been on a date before,"

"Well, you're going to have a lot of fun,"

She smiled at him.

"Well at least I'll be dressed to impress if Mia has her way,"

Leon just laughed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dom and Courtney sat at the top of a hill that Dom had just driven up. As they sat down, they could see almost all of LA and being late in the afternoon, there was a beautiful sunset and the lights of LA made everything look romantic.<p>

From what Courtney could tell, Dom had been the one to make the picnic dinner for them. As she laid out the picnic rug, she found everything he had done was just so sweet.

"It's so pretty here," Courtney said relaxing into Dom's chest. "So quiet, so lovely,"

"Just like you," Dom whispered into her ear as he kissed her exposed back.

Mia had convinced her to dress up a little so Courtney wore a strapless green shirt with dark denim jeans. She decided to wear a pair of heels to match. Somehow she had convinced Mia to get the entire house to be empty so when they got home it would be just them. Meaning if Courtney had worked up her courage they could take that next step.

"You need to improve your compliments," she teased as she unpacked the picnic basket.

Dom didn't reply as Courtney placed things out. He watched her and decided he needed to ask – he couldn't live in ignorance any longer.

"Can I ask you something?" Dom asked

"Sure,"

"When anyone comes into the garage or our lives we run background checks,"

She nodded understanding. Dom's life was risky and he needed to take as many precautions as he could. She didn't know what this had to do with her or a question.

"You remember Marko?"

"He was from the club right?"

"Yeah. Jesse couldn't find anything on you and so I had Marko do some investigating. He only found three things. Your first name is really Amy, you lived in Mexico and that you died five years ago from a drug overdose,"

She stiffened in his arms and then went to move away but found she could as he tightened his grip slightly. She felt like she couldn't breathe and the only reason she didn't have a panic attack right there and then was that she was doing the breathing exercises Leon had shown her after her first attack.

"So, who are you really? No more lies,"

She struggled in his name and when he released his grip, she moved right away from him. She shook her head at him as he moved closer to her, causing him to stop.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dom; my name's Courtney,"

"Damn it Courtney! I know that's not your real name and I know you're not from Tennessee! Stop lying and just tell me who you are!"

"Dom–"

"That's not your name and if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm leaving and you can find somewhere else to live,"

She shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him softly.

Dom nodded twice and then stood up.

"Okay then _Courtney_, it was nice meeting you,"

Courtney watched in horror as Dom walked over to his car and opened the door. He was truly leaving and she was alone again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's<em>_ Note_: **okay, so this one has taken a little more work then the other chapters. no excuses for it. i hope you enjoy it! i want to give a big shout out to scoop-gti who is a great source of information. xoxo


	18. Trusting You

**Author's Note:** First off I would like to apologize to anyone who is reading this and believes this to be a copy of _Hockey-Mom_'s story Dom's New Girl. Though that is an amazing story and we do share similar situations, I promise that our two stories are nothing alike. Though both stories start off with our main girl character meeting Mia at the diner and going home, I did this because I believe Mia is probably the kindest and most likely to take home strays. 'Cause lets face it, Mia works there six days a week and is where she first met Brian and she did take him home.

My last chapter with Dom's confession at the beach was completely accidental. I didn't realise that Hockey-mom had done the same thing. Originally I had Dom tell Courtney everything when they were at the garage but someone (cough cough Leon & Vince & Jesse) kept walking in and interrupting them. Then I added the church scene and it didn't make sense for the confessions to be at the garage. Also they live in LA and though I've never been there, I've heard that there is a couple of wonderful beaches there.

And wouldn't _**you**_ prefer to be told by your boyfriend or girlfriend about their past at a calm, relaxing environment like a beach?

I am sorry for any similar terms of endearment being used. I will try to find unique terms but to be honest, how many unique terms are there?

I want to thank Scoop-GTI who is the bestest ever! You are simply the best and I can't thank you enough. This chapter is for you for continuing to help me and being with me through this.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing; now onto the chapter:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No! Wait please! Dom!" Courtney shouted after him.<p>

_Be honest, if he truly loves you, he won't leave if you tell him everything,_ Courtney told herself reminding herself what Father William had told her.

Dom turned and looked at his girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't have pressed her but he needed to know if she trusted him; trusted him enough to tell him the truth. Okay, so maybe not everything but her real name would be a start.

"Dom…" she let out a long sigh and it took all his strength not to rush over to her and hug her, whisper to her that he still loved her and that it didn't matter.

But it did matter. He took one step towards her, making Courtney's heart leap. Maybe there was still hope.

"I can't tell you my real name, please you have to understand. If it were to slip or something happens, I can't go back. I'd rather die than go back to Leroy or Scott,"

Dom sighed annoyed. He understood alright because he felt the same about going back to Lompoc but he hated that she still didn't trust him. What sort of relationship was this if she didn't trust him?

"You can trust me,"

"I do!"

"Then just tell me your name, God damn it!"

"You have to promise me that you'll never call me this. Never okay?"

Dom ran a hand over his bald head; he getting so frustrated! He looked at her and without thinking he said,

"I don't see why it matters, its just a name,"

Courtney head shot up and she stared at him hard.

"You honestly don't know; you don't get it?"

"Court, that's not what I meant,"

"God Almighty Dominic! Don't you realise that there are people out there looking for me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Damn it Dom!" she exclaimed, taking a large breath. Before could say anything though, she shouted, "Chloe! My real name is Chloe Wilson! I'm nineteen years old and have a baby brother and I have been raped since I was sixteen by my step father and bashed since I am eight! I lied to you so you wouldn't think I was totally useless and worthless! I'm sorry Dom but I did it so I wouldn't lose you!"

Dom remained silent and Courtney felt tears run down her face but she didn't wipe them away. She took a deep breath and steadied her heart even though it was breaking her heart she had to let him go.

"I know what you're thinking so just go. I won't live with you anymore and I'll find somewhere else to live. Just go, I can look after myself,"

"Go? Why would I want to leave you?" Dom asked shocked that she could even suggest such a thing even though he had almost left.

He walked over to her and tried to pull her to hi, but instead she pulled away.

"Because I'm worthless and pathetic and used and damaged. Because I'm exactly what he said I was,"

Dom sighed.

"Court, you're not–"

"I am!" she exclaimed, cutting him off. "He said I was and I am!"

"How can I make you believe that you're not? Not to me, not to the team. Hell, if you were Leon and Vince wouldn't think of you as their little sister!"

"I lied to the team, I tricked them,"

"No honey, Vince can spot a liar miles away and Leon wouldn't trust you if he thought you would hurt us,"

Courtney felt like she was going to fall at any second.

"Whatever that two faced son of a dog said was a huge lie!"

Courtney let out a loud sob and Dom wrapped his arms around her; he had moved so slowly towards her that she hadn't even noticed.

"Court, I know you feel that way but you shouldn't. I know you have trust issues, hell we all do but if you can trust me, love, I will never let you go willingly,"

She pressed her forehead to his chest.

"As strange as it may sound, but I love you and nothing you say or do will ever change that. Do you believe me?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Court, I need to here you say it,"

She looked up at him and with a soft smile she said to him,

"I love you Dominic Toretto and I trust you with all my heart,"

"Good,"

Courtney though he was going to kiss her, instead he moved away saying,

"I have a present for you,"

Courtney watched him curiously as he put his hand in his pants' pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it over to her. Her lips formed an 'O' as she opened it and saw the necklace. She picked it up so gently, so carefully, almost like she was afraid it wasn't real or it would break.

"It's a promise," he told her taking it from her hands.

She pulled her hair to the side as Dom unclipped the chain. As he placed it around her necklace she touched it. She turned the flower over and read it.

"Always?"

"Always,"

Courtney smiled to him.

"Let's get out of here,"

She didn't know what was doing but followed his lead and packed up the picnic. She hoped in his car and sighed as he revved the car. As he pulled out of the park she decided to continue and let him know nearly everything.

"Amy used to babysit us and she tried to not let us get hurt so much. When she died I decided when I escaped I would use her identity. You can't tell anyone, please Dom. You have to call me Courtney,"

"I will; is there anything else I should know? I need and want to protect you but I need all the information so I can help," he said pulling down a side street.

Courtney didn't really know where they were going but knew that so far they were only ten or so minutes from the house.

"I used to be brunette," she teased.

"I think you look better blonde,"

She giggled as he let things turn to a less serious side. She was quiet for a moment, enjoying the atmosphere of the car.

"Dom, they'll be looking for me," she said so softly he could hardly hear her.

"Court, I'll never let them hurt you again,"

He sensed that she wanted to remind him not to tell anyone her real name. He was never good at keeping secrets from the team but for her he would.

"I will never call you Chloe, I promise. You will always and forever be Courtney to me,"

She nodded grateful. They pulled up in front of a large house and Courtney studied it. It was a beautiful old house. It needed some serious fixing up but from the looks of it, Courtney could see that it was still something special.

"Dom, what are we doing here? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's illegal to stake out someone's house,"

"You've been hanging out with Mia too much," Dom told her as he turned off the car. "And we're not staking out the house, we're just looking,"

"Why?"

Dom turned to her with a slight smirk to which she replied with her own innocent look.

"Because I want to show you something; and it's not just anyone's house, I know the owner,"

Dom undid her seatbelt and his own and hopped out of the car. Courtney followed him and when he came around the car, he took her hand and lead her up to the house. They stepped onto the veranda and Courtney knew she was being to love this place. Dom lifted up the nearby pot-plant to get a key from under it and opened the door.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?"

"Not if you know where the key is," he replied pulling her through the doorway.

Courtney's mouth dropped as she looked around the house.

"Want the grand tour?"

She nodded not sure what to make of the place. Slowly Dom lead her from room to room explaining what work needed done.

"Dom, this place is amazing," Courtney said as they entered the bedroom. "But who owns it and why are we here?"

"When I was seventeen my dad drove me here and handed me a key. He told me that this house was for me and I had to make a choice. I had to choose whether to keep it or sell it and at the time I couldn't have been bothered to sell so I kept it. Now I have somewhere to move to when Mia and Brian want to start a family,"

"That's nice," she said cautiously.

He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you think so because someday soon, not tomorrow or even next month, but one day, I want us to move in here together. Just us with no interruptions, just us,"

"You want me to move in with you?"

Though Courtney was living with him, it was like living in a frat house. She was living with Mia and Brian and Leon and Vince as well. What Dom was talking about was just her and Dom, alone.

"Yeah, silly, I want you to move in with me,"

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. Courtney relaxed into the kiss as things became heated. Dom's hands began to wander before resting on her rear and cupping it. He lifted her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked backwards towards the bed. Dom sat down on the bed and Courtney's hands moved to the back of his neck. Unconsciously she moved closer into him causing Dom to groan. That was the moment Dom lost control and really started kissing her. Her hands wandered to his shoulders and tightened her grip on him. Dom pulled away and she pouted, her eyes still closed.

"Why'd you stop?"

Dom chuckled as she opened her eyes slowly. She pouted her bottom lip like she'd seen Hayley do so many times to Vince and hoped it would work in the same way. It did. Her head was already spinning by the time he leant closer and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She instantly forgot the world around as she tried to remember how to inhale and exhale without breaking contact. She felt him smile and she (using some of Mia's advice) purposely moved her hips.

"Keep that up baby girl and I won't be able to stop," he grunted as he nipped down her neck causing her to gasp and shiver.

"Who says I want you to stop?" she breathlessly asked.

Dom paused and looked her directly in the eyes. She let a shuddering breath as he made her insides melt. She locked her hands around his neck and stared back into his eyes. She wanted him to see how she felt, that she was ready.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here like this if I wasn't,"

That's all the answer Dom needed. Courtney didn't know how she ended up pressed against to the mattress but she did know that Dom was kissing her with such fire, such passion that it made her tremble. Dom's hands were placed on top of her thighs, moving up and down, spreading the fire. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped his shoulders as he did wonderfully sinful things to her mouth.

"Now," she mumbled as he kissed her lower, extremely close to the top edge of her shirt. "Please Dom, now,"

Courtney laughed as he growled, pulling his shirt off and throwing it over his head…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	19. The Morning After

The truth of the matter was, their first time together as a couple had been less than perfect. Courtney had frozen up once they both were naked and she had trembled as memories of what she had been forced to go through.

"Do you want to stop?" he whispered, brushing a lose curl from her cheek. "We don't have to do this. We, **I** can wait till you feel more comfortable,"

She shook her head, more to herself then to him. She inhaled deeply and looked directly at him, firm in her determination.

"No, I can do this,"

Dom seen the look in her eye, the determination to overcome what those men had done to her body. Dom waited for her and let her gain her strength and courage. When she whispered, "Okay", Dom took it slowly. Each time she gasped and remembered what had happened before, Dom whispered reassurances that it was just him and that he was never letting her go.

After, as the laid together, Courtney now believed what Mia had said about the wondered of the love making. She rolled onto of him and carefully kissed him. His eyes had been closed and he was breathing deeply.

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked softly, his voice husky and extremely low.

Dom opened his eyes and studied his girlfriend. She looked better then she had been in a long while; hell she looked before then when he first met her.

Courtney felt a shiver run down her spine as his voice washed over her; she remembered how his voice sounded just moments before. Dom smirked, watching his girlfriend's reaction. He liked how she was so responsive to him

"So good," she whispered, looking down at him. She bit her bottom lip causing Dom's eyes to drift to her lips. "You?"

"Brilliant,"

Courtney bent over and let her hair curtain around their face. She kissed him causing Dom to groan. His tongue traced her lips causing her to open her mouth and to move slightly on his lap.

"Again?" he asked surprised.

"Again…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney woke the next morning not completely sure where she was. She didn't recognise the sheets or the mattress or even the walls. She stared at the roof for a second before everything flooded back from last night. She felt her cheeks blush as her mind went over everything she and Dom did and the many times they did it.<p>

She rolled to the middle of the bed and pulled the sheet up over her chest. She could hear Dom talking softly to someone outside the bedroom and she was soothed by the sound of his voice. She yawned and rolled on her side, closing her eyes again.

Courtney woke again to Dom climbing back into bed. She tucked the sheets around her body giving his a sleepy smile. Dom placed his cell on the table beside the bed and moved in closer to her. Dom kissed her softy as he pulled her into him as close as possible.

"Morning," she greeted sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just had to call Mia and let her know that we're safe. I also made breakfast,"

"You didn't tell Mia that we…?"

"No, just that we had a late night. She's going to organise breakfast and get them to work," he assured her. "They can never get to work on time,"

Courtney studied his face; he was wearing a slight smile and she knew he was content. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought that she made him happy.

"You make them sound like children or monkeys," she teased.

Dom chuckled as his hand drifted towards her.

"Letty always called them monkeys so I guess they really must be,"

"Can you tell me about Letty?" she asked softly, trying not to make it seem that she was too curious about his previous girlfriend.

Dom studied her for a moment. She could see that he was trying to work out why she asked _that_ question. She didn't ask it because she thought he was comparing her to Letty, he made it quite clear last night that he loved her. It was more that she wanted to know what Dom was around Letty and what Letty was like around him.

"Do you think I compared you-"

"No! I just… I mean… I'm interested about her and what she was like. She had to be something pretty special to catch your attention,"

Dom leant back and pulled her onto his lap. He raised his knees and she leant against them. She surprised herself by not being uncomfortable or want to get off his lap. She was comfortable; comfortable with him.

"She was strong both physically and mentally. She wouldn't let anyone push her around and always gave me a hell of a time,"

She nodded, silently agreeing.

"You remind me of her in some ways. Strong, beautiful, totally charmed by me,"

She slapped his chest playfully. He chuckled deeply almost unseating her which caused him to laugh harder.

"Seriously though," Courtney said, her laughter dying down. "Do… Do you still love her?"

Dom paused.

"She was the first woman I loved; I mean truly loved. She was my first love and she had been one of my closest friends a long time before that. Letty was very important in my life but we broke up. Right now, the only woman, the only important woman in my life is you,"

She blushed but smiled.

"You are very sweet,"

"I try,"

Courtney traced patterns on his bare chest and Dom held in a groan.

"You keep that Court and we won't be leaving this room for a long while,"

She shivered at the deepness and huskiness of his voice.

"And who says I want to leave?"

Dom flipped them over and Courtney laughed as he began to tickle her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Look Letty, if Dom finds out that I know you're here and helpin' ya, I won't see the mornin',"<p>

"Hector I just need you to find out some information for me,"

He sighed as he looked at the young girl. She had changed in the time she'd been away but she was still the same Letty with the same damn stubborn attitude. Hector swallowed tightly. Letty had been a huge help to his career and he did owe her…

"I'll see what I can do; who are ya looking for?"

"A young girl about eighteen or nineteen, dark hair, bright green eyes,"

"Name?"

"Crystal or Chelsea or maybe Courtney; I'm not sure of her last name."

He didn't pause or even showed a hint that he knew who she was talking about. It was strange though that Letty thought Courtney had dark hair because at last glance at Dom's girl she had been blonde. Though by the ways she rattled off those names, she wasn't sure if Courtney was Courtney.

"No one around 'ere with those names or description," he told her, feeling good that he didn't have to lie completely.

Hector thought that Letty might not even be after Courtney but if she was, then Letty was the least of Dom's problems.

Letty sighed.

"If she does turn up, can you give her this number?"

Letty scratched down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I need to find her Heck, she's in a lot of trouble…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Whenever they went to the races, Dom always kept an arm wrapped around Courtney's waist and always showed little displays of affection. But tonight, especially after sleeping together, Dom was more touchy. Courtney loved it and encouraged him so much that he was having a hard time keeping it PG. She had discovered this new side to this relationship; the loving side, the can't keep your hands of each other side, the secret promises that would be fulfilled after dark.<p>

"Don't tease honey," Dom whispered as he backed her up against his car.

She had been tracing seductive lazily patterns on his hands on and his shoulders. Dom had cracked and couldn't take much more teasing – not that he didn't enjoy it, he just knew that it would lead to him wanting to take her in front of all these people and he wouldn't let anyone see her the way only he was meant to see her.

"Me, tease? Whatever gave you that idea?" she giggled through a smirk.

He chuckled and went to kiss her but unfortunately was interrupted.

"Dom, can't you keep it in the bedroom?"

Dom sighed as she giggled and he turned to Hector.

"You have the worst timing ever," Dom told him causing Hector to laugh.

"Or possibly the best," Hector replied. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Courtney saw the glance made in her direction as Hector spoke and she swallowed. Dom nodded and called Leon over. He turned to Courtney and gave her a quick peck.

"What's going on Dom?" Courtney asked, worried that Leroy or Scott might have found her.

"Hector's just got some paperwork for me," he told her as Leon came over. "I'll only be a couple of minutes. Leon, look after her,"

Leon nodded and then grinned to Courtney. It might have seemed strange for Leon to look after her but Vince was finishing up a race and the girls weren't strong enough to fight off the boys. Dom was worried that something could happen because of everything going on.

"It's just paperwork," Leon tried to reassure her. "Nothing important,"

Courtney nodded, still worried. Dom walked with Hector into a silent part of the streets, well as silent as it could get.

"Someone came around asking about your girl yesterday,"

Dom's fisted curled and he held into his furry.

"But the description was wrong. I told her that I hadn't seen her but she's desperate to find her,"

"Okay, just let your boys know to bluff who ever asks. Tell me as soon as possible. If there are too many asking, we'll need to scatter,"

Hector nodded. Though he didn't know all the details, actually he didn't know any of the details but he understood that if the girl had been in trouble they all would leave to protect her; she was a part of their family now.

"Will do Dom,"

He smiled tightly and ran a hand over his bald head. Courtney watched him closely even though Leon was trying extremely hard to distract her. She could see Dom was upset and as they walked back over she noticed there was no exchange of paperwork.

"Everything okay Dom?" Leon asked for her as they came back over.

Dom nodded and put his arm back around Courtney's waist. She smiled, hoping it wouldn't look like a fake. She wouldn't question him but hoped he would tell her what was going on.

Letty stood at the back of the crowd, watching her friends race and party. She had come back a couple of times to see them and make sure they were okay. She had been back in almost four months and this time when she saw Dom he was with a small blonde who was making him smile. When he had been pulled off by Hector, she knew in that moment Hector knew something about Courtney.

Letty studied Dom's new girl for just a moment before she recognised exactly who it was. Not some Racer Chaser but someone she never thought she'd see with Dom. It was Courtney. She was blonde and healthy now but looked worried and when she had been standing with Dom she looked happy. Letty had never seen her happy before.

If it had been anyone else with Dom, Letty would have been insanely jealous but she knew that Courtney was good, probably too good for Dom. She balanced him out nicely. She could've left and never returned if it wasn't for the small problem that she had seen Leroy and Scott in her travels. Courtney had to be warned about them coming and Dom had to know, had to prepare for them coming.

Letty sighed as she climbed back into her plain car. It was nothing like the one she had when she was Dom but it did the job. She drove away from the races and back to her small apartment back across town. She'd have to tell them soon or they wouldn't be prepared.

_This week; I'll see them this week…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	20. Nightmares & Almost Truths

The scream that echoed through the house sounded like someone had been murdered. It was so loud and so horrifying that it sent chills right through everyone that heard it. It even made Dom tremble who apart from prison wasn't really scared about anything.

He shot up in bed and realised it was Courtney screaming. He went cold all over as he realised that she was asleep; it was her nightmare that was causing this blood-chilling scream. She was tossing and sweating and wouldn't wake.

It had been a race night which meant everyone had been out and like normal, Dom had won as had Vince and Brian. After they'd got home and had one hell of a party, Courtney and Dom went upstairs for their late night activities and after they talked; soon after they went to sleep. Unfortunately, Courtney had woken up less than an hour later screaming.

"Courtney, please," Dom whispered, shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up just so she would stop screaming.

It was probably about a month after they had taken that next set in their relationship which meant both were more comfortable not only with their own bodies but their partners' body as well. Also since that first night, they hadn't slept in separate beds, both choosing to be as close as possible to each other. And the best bit was no one had come around looking for her or asking for her so things were finally Courtney felt free enough to be his girlfriend without any restraints.

Being this close nearly all the times meant both knew nearly everything about it each other. This meant Dom had gotten used to waking up to Courtney's nightmares but she hadn't one in, oh at least two weeks. But this one was different; Dom had never heard her scream like this – this one sounded like she had lost something that she could never get back.

"Wake up, Courtney! You're here with me and no one is going to hurt you. Wake up, please sweetheart!"

She shot up in bed, jumping out of him arms and ran straight across the hallway to the bathroom. Dom followed her, seconds behind her. He reached her as she bowed her head and vomited into the bowl. Dom pulled back her hair and slide down beside her, rubbing her back.

He gently soothed her, but there was nothing he could do to make it better. Whatever those men did to her, he could never make it better. She started sobbing and crawled onto Dom's lap.

"I'm sorry," she said over and over.

"Hey, hey," Dom murmured. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault,"

Courtney tried to bury herself on Dom's lap but was unable due to the fact he (and she) weren't wearing any clothing.

"Dom?" Mia said through the door. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine Mia; go back to bed,"

"If you're sure; ah, there's clean clothes outside the door,"

"Thanks Me,"

Both listened to Mia's footsteps and heard her bedroom door shut behind her.

"A hot shower will make you feel better or we can just go back to bed," Dom whispered into her ear.

"Shower," she said; her voice so small, so quiet - it was just like when she had come here before all their work.

Dom knew from past nights that it would take a few hours before she could settle back down and go to sleep but he knew that a hot shower always helped her. She refused to let him go as he stood but he didn't mind, he loved the fact she was comfortable enough with him and his body to need to cling to him. At least it wasn't a step backwards.

"I'm gonna have to sit you down Court,"

She nodded and released her grip as he sat her down on the edge of the sink.

"Dom?"

He turned back to her.

"Make me forget, please?"

"Here?"

She nodded.

"Please?"

Dom kissed her gently and brought her into the shower…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney gently traced his chest with her fingers watching curiously as his chest rose and fell faster with each breath. It would've been close to three in the morning and from the way her eyes were dropping, Dom could see that she was close to going to sleep. Not that he could blame her, three times in one night was a lot and even he was feeling the tiredness creep in.<p>

"Dom?"

"Yeah hon?"

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not a better girlfriend,"

"You're the best girlfriend," Dom told her softly, trying to convince her that he truly believed that. "Better, then anyone else. Sorry I'm not a better boyfriend,"

She yawned again.

"One day I wanna tell you everything,"

"Now?"

"No… Not yet, I can't,"

Dom pulled her close into him and hugged Courtney tightly

"It's okay Court, you don't have to talk about it,"

Courtney placed her head on his chest and yawned again. She was just so sweet when she was almost asleep, Dom really loved it when she relied on him. Dom carefully rubbed her back softly and once she drifted to sleep, Dom snuck out of bed. He wandered downstairs and went straight to the fridge. He pulled out a Corona and drained half of it easily.

"I take it that it wasn't a good dream," Brian drawled.

Dom turned to Brian and sat down at the table with a large sigh. Dom noticed that Brian and Roman had a drinking match earlier in the night. Dom finished his drink and placed his empty bottle with theirs, grabbing a new one.

"Anything we can do?" Rome asked as he took a swing of his own drink.

"Nah, it's her dreams and I can't do anything,"

Everyone took a swing of their beers as they mulled over Dom's words.

"Maybe she needs a holiday,"

Courtney woke up the next morning alone which wasn't unusual as Dom was an early riser but he only ever woke minutes before her so his side was always warm. This time, the bed was cold. Panic raced through her body as she thought it was because of last night that he was gone.

Courtney got dressed and headed downstairs to start breakfast, hopefully locating Dom at the same time. She was surprised at the scene she found in the kitchen; it wasn't what she was expecting.

Roman, Brian and Dom were asleep on the table with beer bottles around them. After last night's party the whole place was trashed which would keep Courtney cleaning all day (not that she minded). She walked over to Dom and kissed his cheek. Dom groaned as he woke up and looked around.

"Want some coffee?" she asked quietly as she wondered if he had a hangover and so the others wouldn't wake up.

He nodded and then rubbed his eyes. Courtney turned the jug on and as it hissed Brian woke as well. Punching Rome awake both asked for coffee. Rome was hung over severely while Brian had a slight headache and she couldn't tell with Dom. Dom thanked her as she handed him the coffee and started on breakfast.

Rome groaned and swore as he stood. He wandered back to his room while Brian grabbed a bowl of cereal before heading into his room to wake Mia. Dom stood up and wrapped himself around her. She laughed as he started to kiss her neck.

"No hang over?" she questioned as he turned her around.

Dom picked her up, his hand cupped just below her rear. She squealed and laughed as he placed her on the counter. He wrapped her legs around his waist and she pulled him in closer by locked her heels together.

Dom was glad to see her feeling good this morning. Usually, after a bad night, she would hide herself away but today it seemed like she was feeling better. Better then she had in a long while.

"I was thinking we could get away for the weekend," Dom whispered as he continued his assault on her neck. "Just you and me and no one else, no shop, no worries and just relaxing by ourselves,"

"Where?" she breathed as he continued heading south.

"I have an old friend that has this small house out of town. If we leave now we can get there by lunch," Dom said pulling away to look her in the eyes. "But only if you want too,"

"This is because of the dream isn't it?"

"Yeah," he decided honesty was the best policy in this case. "But also we've been together for four months, you've been here for what six months?"

She nodded, "Yeah almost seven months,"

"So why don't we get away? Just the two of us,"

"Okay,"

Dom kissed her fiercely before she pulled away.

"We better pack," she whispered.

He just grinned and carried her up stairs as she giggled to his whispers. A few hours later they returned downstairs, packed and ready to go among other things. Mia smiled at them curiously but no one else had submerged.

"We're going away for the weekend; we'll be back on Tuesday morning,"

"I'll let the boys know and I'll call Sonja if you want,"

"Thanks Mia," Courtney said with a small smile.

Mia gave them a hug before they went out to Dom's dodger. Dom put the suitcase in the back as she climbed in the front. She wound down the window and kicked off her shoes. Dom climbed in and chuckled at how she made herself so comfortable. He let his eyes wander over her before finally resting a hand on her thigh. She grinned at him and as he drove away from the house he felt like this had been a good idea…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Letty sucked in a deep breath. She had been parking out the front of the garage for the last month trying to get some courage to go in. She would watch Courtney and Dom come and leave each day and each time she saw them she backed out of it. Letty took her keys out of the car and before she could change her mind she got out. She walked over to the garage and steadied her racing heart.<p>

"Anyone home?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay so first off I want to apologize for the delay in updating. I have been house sitting for the last couple of weeks and unfortunately they don't have internet access. So it meant when I came home I had almost 100 emails and at a lot of catching up. But the good thing is I managed to work on all my stories and I am really liking the progress these stories have made.

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or has started following me or my story. It gives me a lot of encouragement to keep writing! Thank you so much!

P.S. I hope you are really getting a feel for the characters especially Courtney. Let me know if you think she needs improving anywhere. Also Letty is coming back, dun dun dah! Xoxo Miss Hood


	21. God, I Love You

Dom loved the small, satisfied smiled that graced Courtney's face as she struggled to pull her dress back on. Dom had found it necessary to stop and have a little bit of fun to make the trip worthwhile. Of course it was just a good excuse to have car sex.

"You okay?" he asked, hiding his smirk but he couldn't hide it from his voice.

He was smirking because he was sure she had never finished so hard before. This boosted his male pride (and ego) and at the moment it was soaring through the roof.

"I'm good,"

Her voice was soft but it wasn't hard to see that it was because she was sated. Dom helped her with the seatbelt before putting back on his own. He started the car back up and pulled back onto the highway. What he wanted to really talk about was her nightmare but instead he kept to safe topics that wouldn't cause her to shy away. They would have time to talk when they arrived at the house…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful here Dom," she told him as they got out of the car. "And you're sure that your friend won't mind?"<p>

They had arrived a little later then expected but they had got there in one piece. Courtney looked around the small place with wide eyes, causing Dom to grin. It wasn't hard to impress Courtney and though he tried hard to impress her, he found that she always told him that she never needed the fancy stuff.

"He's away for a month and he's cool with us coming for the weekend as long as I don't through a normal Toretto party. Actually any party,"

"That's understandable,"

He grinned. This weekend was just going to be the two of them getting to know each, do couple stuff and just having fun. Hopefully when they returned on Tuesday, the scars that haunted her dreams wouldn't be as strong as when they got back. Of course they wouldn't be gone, that was too much to ask for but Dom hoped she wouldn't be as worried or as stressed.

"So what's first Toretto?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked pulling their bags out of the boot.

"How about treating me to some dinner on the town?" she said, smiling teasingly.

"Of course but don't wanna get settled in first?"

She eyed him and giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. She shook her head as they began to walk into the house.

"Stop that Dom! I know what you're settling in means and not at the moment. Aren't you satisfied with everything that just happened in the car trip here?"

"Court, I will never be sated,"

She blushed under his glaze.

"I'm going to go shower, then you are and after that we'll go to dinner,"

"Then?"

"If you're a good boy then we might just 'settle in',"

He chuckled as she walked in front of him and upstairs. Things were already looking better with Courtney and he hoped that things kept improving…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I think you scared the waiter," Courtney told him half teasingly as they left the restaurant later that night.<p>

The town was only small and the restaurant was a multi-cultural one but it had been nice. Courtney had found the food delicious and found the attention from Dom sweet. Their waiter had been flirting with Courtney since the moment they walked in the door. She had found it flattering while Dom had found it annoying and it had been testing him. It hadn't helped when they ordered desert to share and she decided to tease Dom which made the waiter stare at her.

"I think if you had continued I would've done more then just scare him,"

She threaded her fingers through his and looked up at him.

"I glad you didn't,"

Dom just smiled and continued to walk down the streets. It wasn't late but it was so dark and if it hadn't been for the street lights, they would have been stumbling through the dark back to their car. She pulled Dom closer to the shop windows to look into the stores. So as they walked, she slowed right down to look in the windows and dragged Dom to the windows.

Courtney loved window shopping mainly because no one was forcing her to try on clothes but also because she could take her time. She loved window shopping because till she met the Toretto's that's all she could afford.

"Can we go in?" Courtney asked as they walked past a small, run down bookshop. "Please?"

Dom nodded and let her lead him in. She let go of his hand and wandered the aisles of the bookshop. Dom greeted the owner as he followed closely behind Courtney. Her fingers danced over the old books as she walked slowly.

"There was an old bookshop five minutes from the school and twenty minutes from home. I would go there every afternoon on my way home and try to find a book to read that I hadn't already read. It was my only safe haven,"

"Till the team and I found you,"

She nodded.

"The people I met at that bookshop were the only friends I had,"

She paused as she came to a particular book. She smiled as she pulled it out and turned to him holding it up proudly. It was the Chronicles of Narnia, the complete series. Dom had read it a couple of times but seeing her holding it proudly made him want to read it again.

"I can't remember how many times I read this. It was the first book I ever read by myself,"

"So you had a big collection then,"

"Only in my mind; Leroy never knew I read or could read of a matter of fact," she sighed. "I never had any money so I never could buy any of the books. The Bookkeeper knew this I think so it's probably the only reasons why she never kicked me out,"

Courtney put the book back on the shelf. They wandered the bookshop a little longer and then went back to the streets.

"You survived by reading books," Dom mused.

"Not just by books," Courtney explained. "I had a baby brother I looked after. He helped me,"

Dom hid his surprise but according to Courtney's laugh, not very well.

"Surprised I take it,"

Dom helped her into the car and as he started the car she continued.

"I was seventeen when Lachlan was born. My mum wouldn't look after him so I did. A lot of kids at school thought I was a teen mum but I wasn't. It was so hard to leave him,"

"He could've come with you,"

"I didn't know if I would find somewhere safe. He's safe for the moment and I'll go back for him one day I suppose,"

Dom drove quietly. He got them back to the house without saying much at all. He guessed she was drained from revealing so much.

"You okay Court?"

"I love you," she told him.

Before he got a chance to reply, she ducked up to the bedroom. Dom chuckled and followed her in. He stood against the doorframe and watched her pace around.

"I love you too Courtney,"

Her breathing hitched and looked up. She knew he'd only ever told one other woman those words in that way, in that sense, and that woman had then left. Dom walked over to her and slid his hands into jean pockets. She smiled and Dom took as an indication to kiss her. As the kiss deepened and they moved to the bed, Courtney realised how much different her love for Dom was to Scott. She had loved Scott and he had used her, hurt her, scarred her. She would never think of Scott again after this weekend.

"God I love you," she whispered breathlessly as Dom removed her jeans…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_(ducks under bed covers as pens and books are thrown through laptop) _I'm so sorry, I am so sorry! I have been working very hard at work on all my stories trying to wrap them up so I am free to upload them. Unfortunately Dom, Vince, Han and Brian don't wish to cooperate and have been running around causing chaos all through my stories. But hopefully they have stopped going around shirtless so things will move a little faster.

Thank you for everyone for reviewing lately. You have been big inspiration! Xoxo Miss Hood


	22. Birthdays

"Mia's birthday is on Thursday," Dom stated on Saturday afternoon. "And I still haven't got her anything,"

Courtney looked at him for a second before focusing back on her book. They were at the beach, enjoying some of the beautiful sunshine and calming the atmosphere. It was a really nice day and hardly anyone was around. Well, to rephrase that better, no one their age was around.

Though the house was in the 'country', the beach was less than an hour away. That meant that Dom was taking her to the beach. The only problem was that she didn't have any swimmer, leaving them at home. So Dom had taken her swimmers shopping that morning which had been fun (in one word) – shopping with your boyfriend was very different to shopping with one of your girl friends; Dom was much more… well he made her do things that she wouldn't normally do.

Dom had liked two pairs and had bought both of them. Courtney had tried to refuse him but he wouldn't listen. So now she had two more swimmers that she probably didn't need. It was still hard for her to accept things from others, even if Dom had been showering her with gifts since she arrived.

"I have," she teased as she stretched out in her dark blue bikini; Dom liked that the best as it showed more skin. "Rome helped me pick it out.,"

"I could've," he told her; he would've been pouting if it wasn't a girl thing to do. "Why didn't I?"

"Because you would've stolen my present and Rome was driving over there on the same day I needed to go shopping. It was after work one day; I had to pick up some groceries for Sonja,"

He lifted his sunglasses up to look at her. His gaze drifted over her body slowly, taking everything in that she had to offer. Her swimmers did little to hide much and left not much to the imagination. Most of her scars and bruises were gone, faded. Only the really bad ones were visible but no one was on the beach to look or notice.

"Dom?"

"Hmm? What did you get her?"

She smiled at him as she relaxed back on the beach blanket.

"When we went shopping I saw her eyeing a necklace set; I went back with Rome and bought it. The next time we were in there, she was upset that it was gone,"

Dom nodded.

"Still doesn't help me," Dom complained.

"Do you have any idea what to get her?"

"Each year it gets harder and with only three months till Christmas, I still don't know what to get her for that,"

"She needs a new T.V. for her room," Courtney suggested. "And a new player,"

Dom nodded; he liked that suggestion. But that gave him another thought, one that should've come up long ago. He was ashamed that he had never asked before; that he had never thought before now – where had his dating skills gone?

"When's your birthday?"

"It doesn't matter Dom," she said rolling over onto her stomach, ignoring the questions.

She to ignore it which was why she hadn't brought up. She never wanted to be reminded of that blasted day; it was the one day of the year that should've been brilliant but it wasn't – it had always been the worst.

"Courtney," he warned; it was a voice he used on Mia all the time.

It set thrills and shivers throughout her whole body.

"July seventeenth," she told him with a sigh, deciding to just get it over with.

Two months ago? Why hadn't she said anything? It was September now, a little late for a party or a dinner or anything really.

"And you kept this quiet because?"

"I didn't want a big deal made,"

It was only a half truth – the whole truth she would tell him later.

"Honey, you're in a family now. We will make a big deal over everything and anything. Also we are always looking for an excuse to have a party,"

She nodded.

"I've just never had a birthday party or Christmas. It's just a habit to let it go unnoticed," she told him, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Courtney, next time just tell me and I won't make a big deal out of it," then with a second thought, he added, "But I can't promise about the others,"

She nodded her head as he moved closer to her. She had to tell him about the memory, well the dream but not right now. Little things like this had been coming up all weekend but the memory would stay locked away for a little while longer.

They stayed at the beach for another hour til Dom started to complain about being hungry. When they arrived home, Courtney got the shower first. It took her a while to get the sea salt out of her hair but once she was out, Dom rushed to get the bathroom stating he had sea salt in his hair. Courtney teased him as she walked past him into the bedroom. As she dressed in a singlet shirt and cut off jeans, she noticed that she had slight tan.

This caused her to study her body. Courtney looked at the girl staring back at her from the mirror wondering what Dom saw in her; she looked so young, so damaged, so ugly. She hated her rear, her legs weren't long, and at least her most of her scars had faded but she still wasn't that pretty. Courtney couldn't see anything worth liking expect maybe her eyes. And she supposed her hair could be quite pretty when she let it out; she liked her hair at the moment as she had recently had recoloured – under Dom's command.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked watching her from the doorway.

Courtney twirled on her heel to see Dom leaning against the doorway just in a towel. He had that look in his eye that meant he was itching to do some bed activities. She turned back to the mirror and then moved from the mirror across to the wardrobe. She hated anyone catching her studying herself, but being caught by Dom was worse. She turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing important,"

Dom eyed her. He let it slid and got dressed. He would have to do something about her self esteem and body image later. Maybe he should pay a little extra attention to her body tonight. As he thought about exactly what he would do to Courtney later tonight, he got dressed – though at a slower pace then usual. As it was still warm he skipped putting on a shirt and skipped putting on shoes.

"What do you want for dinner?" Dom asked her, breaking her out of her trance of staring at him – watching him get dress.

Country looked up at him and blushed with a smile. Dom didn't seem to bothered about her bluntly staring at him – he had no problems at his woman admiring his body when he admired hers just as much.

"Anything is fine with me; want me to cook something?"

"Nah, I'll do it,"

Courtney just smiled as he took her hand. He could be too sweet. They walked downstairs and Dom went straight into cooking. Courtney wasn't sure what he was cooking and Dom refused to tell her. But at too soon glorious smells surrounded them and floated through the house.

Courtney watched him as he prepared the food. Her eyes were glued to his arms as he chopped and diced. She felt trapped in a beautiful dream where she couldn't wake up – not that she ever wanted to!

"Here taste this," Dom said holding up a spoon full of sauce and interrupting her somewhat naughty thoughts – the image of his arms surrounding her had taken her down a path that she wouldn't get back off without his help.

She was currently sitting on the bench where Dom had instructed she stayed. She wasn't sure to as his reasons why but she had a feeling it had something to do with being able to see her legs and her being just at the right height for him. Courtney leant forward carefully as Dom placed the spoon with the sauce in her mouth. Dom watched as she swallowed and nodded.

"That's so good," she exclaimed before handing back the spoon. "I have never tasted anything like that!"

Dom chuckled pleased that he had been able to surprise her. .

"Where'd you learn to cook?" she asked hopping off the kitchen top and moving around to help him, not that he needed any help; he had everything under control, "Because this is too good."

Dom grinned moving to simmer the sauce.

"My dad," he told her as he moved onto to fix the salad. "He used to hold these barbeques after church on Sundays where the whole neighbourhood was invited and I mean everyone who was anyone would come. But only if they attended church of course,"

"Of course," she replied with a giggle causing him to smile; a real smile.

"I had to help dad with cooking so I picked up a thing or two. Then I ended up having to cook dinner a couple of times a week and if I wanted take out then I had to pay for it so it was easier to just learn how to cook,"

Courtney wrapped her arms around his chest, her front pressing against his back. She knew how hard it was for Dom and Mia to talk about their parents. They were beautiful people, not just in appearance but in personality. They were people who were meant to be parents. Courtney wished she had meant them. She exhaled at the thought at how if she had ran earlier then she might have just meant Mr. Toretto.

Dom heard her exhale and patted her hand thinking she was tired. He didn't know her thoughts were about his parents – he would've been surprised that they were; not sure if it would've been a good thing or a bad thing.

"Tired honey?"

"A little but I'm content just staying here with you,"

Dom smiled. He finished cooking dinner and then convinced her to eat in their room. As much as he wanted to do other things then sleep, he knew she was tired. They ate in bed, watching a random Saturday night movie and as soon as they'd finish eating, Courtney made herself comfortable. Dom knew it was only a matter of minutes before she was asleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>hi all! How is all the wonderful readers? I hope you enjoy the next instalment of Finding Home. As I was editing this chapter I came to the realisation that we don't have very long to go before the conclusion! Oh no! I can't believe we got here so fast! Now I promise you'll have me when you read the final chapter, so I'm going to be ducking and hiding.

I'm sorry about the delay as I've been away for the last couple of weeks and in two, **two**, weeks I'm going to Fiji! So things are going to be a little slow. For those reading Learning to Love Again, I hope to update over the weekend if not sooner Monday at the latest, I hope. Thanks to everyone reading, Miss Hood xo

P.S. Does anyone know any good movies, TV series (current or past), books or fanfictions (original storyline or not) that deal with the love triangle type of love. Sorta like Vampire Diaries without the whole supernatural theme to it. If do please let me know because it would be a major help! Thanks!


	23. Letty

Courtney slowly pulled on her summer dress. For the first time, Dom was letting her choose where they ate tonight and Courtney wanted to make the most of it. It was a rarity for her to get to pick the place they ate – especially with the Team. Usually it was a fight over everything especially where they ate out. So she decided to eat in a small "cowboy" style place that was in the next town. Dom had just shaken his head at his girlfriend but agreed anyway. But she knew that Dom still couldn't understand why his girlfriend wanted to go at all. So when he pulled up into front of the cowboy place, he turned to her with a raise eyebrow.

"You really want to eat here?"

"You don't do you?" Courtney asked trying not to sound disappointed. "We can go somewhere else or home. Let's go home, I'll make us something and we can have an early night,"

She put her seatbelt back on and waited for Dom to take them somewhere else; take her home..

"Come on woman, let's get some food,"

Courtney couldn't contain her glee as they climbed out of the car. Dom led her inside and hid his chuckle at her. They ordered their food and Dom watched her smile and dance in her seat to the country style music. When they'd finished she was asked to dance, not by Dom though but by some stranger.

She agreed and though she stumbled through the steps at first but then by the second she was a natural as she laughed her way through. After the third dance she took the cowboy hat from some guy and started to dance with the next guy.

By the fifth person came along, she was tired and was glad to find her next partner was Dom. He gestured to the hat causing her to shrug. She'd return it later but right now she wanted to dance with her boyfriend and have some fun.

"You're a little flirt," Dom teased as a slow song played and started to sway to the music rather then do the proper dance steps. "That's fine with me though,"

"And you're a womanizer," she told him back. "But I suppose that's okay with me,"

Dom grinned at her as they danced.

"As long as its only me,"

"Always and forever,"

She smiled at him and he smiled sincerely back at her. She helped him with the steps and was glad that the Team wasn't here. He felt like a fool the way he stumbled but the way she smiled and encouraged him till he got the steps right, felt rewarding.

Dom found himself enjoying himself especially dancing with Courtney. He was able to hold her close and keep other men away from her. It surprised them both, when both Dom and Courtney were a little disappointed to leave at the end of the night.

"You really like it here, don't you?" Dom asked as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, I'd never get to go to a bar like this at home,"

She failed to mention she stopped at one before going to LA and really loved it there. Those people had sent her in the right direction and helped her to change her appearance and get legal documents in order. They had also helped her clean her last injury which had been brutal and really helped her.

Dom helped her into the car before walking in front of the car. He slid in and he started the car.

"Well I can't promise if the others will want to go but we can go whenever you like. That is, if you can find one back home,"

She grinned at him, loving that he would try to go to another bar like this one to make her happy.

"It'll be nice to keep that in mind though as a reward for doing this for me I have something for you," she told him as he drove through the streets. "But it's at home,"

Dom chuckled at her suggestion but didn't slow down. Instead he sped up causing her to giggle. The giggle disappeared and turned into a sigh when Dom put his hand on her leg, rubbing small circles, going higher and higher…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This weekend has been so good," Courtney told Dom as they drove away slowly towards their house. "I really am going to miss spending time there,"<p>

"We can go back anytime you like," Dom promised as he rested his hand on her leg.

It would only be a couple of minutes till they were back at the house, back to reality. Courtney was a little sad to be leaving such a wonderful weekend behind but it would be good to be home; to sleep in her, well their, own bed. The drawback would be they wouldn't get as much alone time as they on holiday.

She stretched in her seat moving around to stop herself from going numb and falling on her face when she got out. That and she loved how Dom's eyes never stayed on the road.

"Do you think much has changed?" she asked as Dom turned into their street.

"Don't know; Mia might've brought in another stray. That's quite a possibility."

Courtney giggled. Dom parked on the street and frowned as he saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. Mia's strays didn't usually come with their own car. Well, apart from Brian, the strays didn't have cars.

"Whose car is that?" Courtney asked before climbing out; it was like she was reading his mind.

Dom didn't answer as he climbed out. He took her hand as they walked up, leaving the bags in the car. He wanted to find out whose car it was and he wanted to find out that instant. Dom led them inside gripping Courtney's hand a little tightly.

Courtney could hear laughter coming from inside and though it wasn't strange, Courtney felt out of place hearing it and not being apart of it. And as it was early in the afternoon, it was unusual for everyone to home and joking around. Dom opened the front door and they wandered in, Leon unintentionally greeting them. Leon was walking down the stairs and saw them first and on seeing them he swore under his breath.

"Welcome home bra," he drawled standing at the bottom of the stairs. "How's the holiday?"

"Fine," Dom told him sharply. "Where's Mia?"

Leon had never been good at lying, instead he would normally deflect the question. But tonight he seemed to know that deflecting the question would probably end in a fist fight so he just pointed to the kitchen.

"She's in the kitchen with uh… a friend," Leon told them.

Dom nodded his thanks and headed in that direction. Courtney went to follow him but Leon stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Court?" Leon asked causing Dom to stop as well. "Privately?"

Country glanced at Dom and smiled at him; giving him the go ahead to go to the kitchen. She turned back to Leon and nodded to him. She followed him and went into the lounge room. Dom watched for a second before continuing to the kitchen.

"Dom's not going to like who he finds in the kitchen and it could end up getting nasty,"

Leon didn't get to say anymore as they heard Dom's loud growl and shout. He'd reached the kitchen and Leon groaned, running a hand through his hair. Courtney heard loud footsteps echo through the house and watched Leon leave the lounge room. She walked slowly following Leon and wondered who had the power to make Dom so angry and the rest of the team scared of what Dom would do.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dom growled.

"Dom, listen you need to calm down," Vince said in a somewhat calming voice. "Let us explain,"

Dom growled out some foul language. Courtney couldn't see through the crowd but knew she had to get to Dom and fast. Something was happening and she knew she was the only one to calm him down; hopefully.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Can't I come back to see my friends?"

Courtney knew the voice the moment she heard it. She shivered slightly and sighed as she realised her past was about to meet her future.

"Like damn you can't! Not after being gone for so long and not contacting us! Who said we even want to see you!"

"I'm just here to see the team and not make a big deal of how things were,"

Courtney could hear Mia and Vince trying to calm Dom but it wasn't working. Courtney decided to take it into her own hands and control the situation.

"Dom calm down and Letty sit back down. Vince get Dom a beer, Brian, Rome, Leon and Jesse you help Mia serve up dinner. Letty I said sit,"

Everyone was a little in shock at how Courtney took control of the situation so nobody really noticed that she knew Letty. It was so unlike Courtney to speak loudly and order them around. That weekend with Dom really helped things.

"Move it," she ordered and they jumped into action.

Everyone got moving. Vince handed Dom a beer which he downed in a few seconds but Vince stayed near him.

"Dom, can you please come to the lounge room? And Vince can you do me another favour?"

Vince nodded as Dom didn't move; he was trying to act unimpressed by Courtney. He raised an eyebrow at her. Courtney ignored Dom as she turned to Vince.

"Can you move to stand just behind Letty's chair?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Vince did as Courtney asked wondering what exactly he was doing.

"Can you put your hands on the edge of that seat, one hand on each side?"

Vince frowned but again did as she asked; like that others too shocked to go against her.

"Now pick up the chair and take it into the lounge room,"

Vince smirked as Letty started to protest. She went to stand up but Vince pushed her down and smiled cheekily. He did exactly what Courtney said and took Letty into the lounge room. Letty started cursing; enough to make the worst sailor blush and everyone ignored it. Courtney pushed Dom out the door, closing the kitchen door behind her and pushed him into the lounge room. She shut the lounge room door behind her and sighed.

"Vince, can you sit Letty down?"

Vince gladly did as she asked, plopping her down roughly causing Letty to flip him the bird.

"As soon as you two calm down, you can join us in the kitchen for dinner. Also once you two are on speaking terms without shouting at each other then I will answer any questions,"

Both knew what she meant and Dom turned to her grabbing her before she left. He kissed her forehead and whispered a silent apology to her for what she was going to hear. Courtney smiled at him and turned to Vince. She and Vince left the room and Dom stared at Letty. It was hard seeing his ex-girlfriend but he wanted to know what Courtney knew.

"I guess I should apologize for leaving," Letty started. "But you had no right to shout at me,"

"Like hell!"

Courtney sat down at the table and looked at the clock on the wall. The boys were all seated around the table as Mia was serving up. The girls had to work tonight and wouldn't be home till late. They would get a short to the point explanation of what happened tonight.

"They'll be a while," Courtney told them sitting down in her seat – which was the right hand side of the head of the table. "We should eat,"

Everyone knew this and nodded. Brian said grace and they started listening to the shouting match going on in the other room. Courtney listened more carefully than the others as she was trying to find out why exactly they broke up. They finished dinner and just listened to Dom and Letty go at each other.

"Anyone up for cards?" Rome asked.

Two hours later a very tired but still annoyed Letty and a somewhat calm Dom walked into the kitchen. They helped themselves to some dinner and watched the rest of the hand. They packed up the cards and waited for Dom to speak.

"Court, I think you have some explainin' to do," Dom said, his voice light. "Me and Let have … talked. It's your turn to explain."

Courtney knew it was coming but it didn't make it any easier. She opened her mouth and the words wouldn't come out…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I'm back! Anyone miss me? I'm back from exploring the big bad world of Fiji and it was amazing! It is so different and so amazing and the people are just so friendly and oh my goodness… I can't really begin to explain it!

So this is the next part in my story and I hope you like it. I know it's a cliff hanger, don't hate me! The next part will come soon. Xoxo Miss Hood


	24. How I Know Letty

It's not like she didn't want the words to come out, it was just after so many years of holding it in, holding everything a secret it was hard to tell them everything.

"Why don't you tell me about how you met Letty?" Dom asked.

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a habit and she couldn't break it. Courtney closed her eyes and then started.

"I met Letty seven months before I ran. Letty and her um, uh, boyfriend came down for a holiday," she paused, her eyes darting to Dom and Letty.

Dom rubbed her hand with his thumb, trying to soothe her and not to let her worry about the past. She glanced at him and decided to just forge ahead, ignoring the look everyone gave her and Dom. If she stopped for too long she wouldn't continue.

"Letty saw me walking home one day and noticed or, I don't know, sensed something was off with me I guess. She tracked me down later that week and forced me to tell her everything; she's very persuasive," Courtney said with a smile as she glanced at Letty causing small chuckled around the room. Before the question could be asked, she continued, "I guess I told her because she couldn't get hurt."

"I remember you disappearing the second week of our holiday," Dom cut in earning a glance from everyone. "You said you'd found a new friend that needed your help."

Letty nodded, agreeing with what they were both saying.

"Courtney needed me and you were right with your friends and your other women,"

Dom met Letty's stare and stared at her. Courtney couldn't help the insecurity that hit her stomach. If he strayed with Letty, who was worldly and beautiful and into cars, why wouldn't he stray with her.

_No! Dom said he wouldn't! Just continue talking! Stop thinking about it!_

"Letty helped me see that I had to get out of there before I got killed," Courtney interrupted causing both to jerk their heads to her. "Three months later Letty told me she had to leave. She wanted me to come with her and I was going to but something came up,"

Courtney looked to Letty and could feel the guilt of hiding something important from her kinda best slash only friend who had only tried to help her.

"What came up?" Brian asked.

Dom squeezed her hand giving her strength causing Courtney to smile at him. She let out a sigh and looked straight at Dom. This time she was going to speak just to him.

"Remember last week when I had that nightmare?"

Dom nodded, not breaking eye contact. Somehow he knew she was only speaking to him.

"It was a memory of when I told Scott something…"

She let a really shaky breath.

"Talk to me Court," Dom whispered. "I'm not going anywhere,"

Letty watched in amazement at the interaction between Courtney and Dom. She had seen with her own eyes the way Dom talked to her and was with her, it was different from the way he was with her. Not a bad different just different. Letty was pleased to find Dom treating her right though. He wasn't treating Courtney like he'd treated her and that was definitely a good thing.

"I couldn't go because I found out I was pregnant."

Dom sucked in a tight breath as everyone froze; Courtney could see them eyeing each other, just not directly. Letty grabbed her hands even though Dom was still holding them. Dom glanced at Letty who just kept looking at Courtney; Letty had never been one for girly chats even with Hayley or Letty but it seemed his tiny girlfriend had Letty wrapped around her fingers.

"Go on,"

Dom's voice was tight and Courtney felt her stomach clench. She could tell Dom was hurt and she wanted to comfort him but he was freezing her out. They would have to talk about it but Courtney worried when that would be.

"I couldn't leave; it was Scott's child. He had a right to see his child. Letty left and two months later I told Scott I was pregnant. By then I was four months pregnant so I just assumed he wouldn't hurt this one. That he or she would be safe,"

She realised she said too much but couldn't take it back. Her eyes went wide and went to Dom who seemed to realised just what she told him.

"This one?" Letty asked, clearly surprised and her voice was accusing. "That you need to explain,"

"I've been pregnant three times. Scott forced a miscarriage on all three. Because I was for months along, his beating caused me to go into labour. I knew I had to leave. So I planned my escape. Two months later I ran and ended up here," she said at once, at times rushing and putting words together.

Everyone realised at that moment, that they might never understand or know the full story. Courtney would probably always be hiding something from someone.

"Why here?" Roman asked, breaking the silence – it was the first time someone other then Dom or Letty spoke. "You could've gone anywhere so why pick here?"

"I went to other places first and then came here; Letty told me she lived around here so I came here to find her. I thought she could help me."

"Instead you found us," Mia said cheerfully.

Courtney nodded.

"I found out later that Letty lived here. I stayed knowing that you guys would help me and if Letty came back she'd most likely come here. At first I thought if you guys knew I knew Letty then you would help me more but then…" she paused. "But then I heard that Letty and you guys were fighting so I kept it a secret, I didn't want you to hate me or kicked me out,"

"We wouldn't ever kick you out," Hayley assured her, silently telling her she had a place to go if Dom and her ever broke up.

This made Courtney smile and mouthed 'thank you'.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Mia started tugging on Brian's sleeve, pulling him up. Everyone looked at each other and then mumbled a few words, leaving Letty, Dom and Courtney alone. Courtney knew this would hurt her but they deserved it. Once everyone left the room she pulled her hands back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you two have history and you're both very important to me, so I'll understand if you two want to give another go–"

"No!" Dom exclaimed grabbed her hand, making her unfold her arms.

He moved so he was kneeling by her side.

"I love you Courtney," he looked up at Letty. "Me and Letty don't love each other anymore, not like that anyway. I only want you, I'll over ever want you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice only just shaking.

Dom nodded before Courtney jumped onto him to hug him.

"Dom, why don't you go have a shower?" Letty suggested. "Me and Courtney have some catching up to do,"

Dom nodded again and stood up, sitting Courtney on her chair. He kissed her softly as he let her go.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered to her.

Courtney looked Dom directly in the eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"You're not upset?" she asked quietly. "I was pregnant and I didn't tell you. You said you wanted to know that sort of thing,"

"So, you kept a secret. It doesn't mean my feelings for you changed," Dom said before glancing at Letty. "Why don't we talk later tonight?"

She nodded and Dom leant closer to her. He kissed her gently before going to the bathroom. Letty got up and pulled out two beers and handed one to Courtney.

"Don't get drunk," Letty advised as she pulled off the caps beers, handing it over to her. "Dom will kill me and Vince will bring me back to have Leon slit my throat,"

Courtney giggled before clinging bottles with Letty like she'd seen the boys do. Because she was only nineteen, they refused to let her drink but it seemed that Letty would be the opposite to that rule. Of course she had sips from time to time but Dom had been pretty serious that she couldn't drink till she was legal – he had been the same with Mia.

"I've been lookin' for ya girl," Letty said before taking a large gulp of her beer. "Everywhere, girl. You are very hard to track down which by the way is very good. Means those bas, I mean, losers won't find you,"

Courtney smiled as she took a sip. She had alcohol before but never a whole bottle to herself.

"I guess that is good thing then. Did you see Lachlan in your travels?"

Letty nodded taking a long sip.

"He's doing good Court, he misses you like crazy. He gave Leroy and your mum such hard time that they had to hire a nanny,"

"Good boy Lachie," she said to herself. "I miss him too Letty. One day I'll have to go back and save him from that life," then she added with an afterthought, "Before he starts school."

"That's two years Courtney. That's not very long, do you think you can really go back and just take him?"

"I want to, maybe… With Dom I could,"

Letty shook her head, taking a swing of her drink and studied Courtney. Courtney slowly sipped hers, waiting for what Letty would say next.

"You look really good C, healthy, happy even."

"Thanks Let. Being here has been a blessing, your family has taken such good care of me and made me good, made me better."

"C, they're your family too. And I can see they've had an influence on you,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no! You've strong as hell now and I'm glad that those boys have bullied you into being strong,"

Courtney smiled at her, almost blushing under her compliment.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice,"

Letty chuckled and nodded. She then went serious.

"Girl, you never told me you were pregnant," Letty stated. "Why didn't ya?"

Courtney took a careful sip and leant back in her chair.

"Because you would've made me go with you with no choice in the matter. I couldn't leave,"

"Why? You knew he wouldn't change,"

Neither heard Dom wander down the stairs and listen to their conversation.

"You're going to call me crazy,"

"You're not getting out of it that easy,"

"I loved Scott,"

Dom swallowed at Courtney's confession. Did she had Stockholm Syndrome? Is that why she never left before now? She was in love with her kidnapper and never really wanted to leave? He only knew about Stockholm Syndrome from T.V. shows; he'd have to do research.

"You what?"

"I know Let but I did. I knew it was wrong but at times he would touch me such tenderness… he made me believe that he cared for me," she told Letty with a shrug. "I needed someone to love and I thought Scott loved me. I know now that I didn't, I love Dom."

Dom walked in and went straight over to Courtney. He had a look on his face and Courtney knew it well. He was going to try to make her felt better. Letty watched with real interest as Courtney stood up and met Dom halfway. They didn't say anything as Dom picked her up and forced her legs around his waist. He took her upstairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Letty was so surprised that she couldn't believe her own eyes; she had to go check that this was how Dom really acted now.

Dom laid Courtney down on the bed and covered her body with his own. They stared into each other's eyes and as Dom read Courtney's eyes, he realised he would need to show his love. She needed to see and feel love. He brushed her hair from her face and gave her a smile.

"I love you," he whispered. "Never forget that,"

"I could never,"

"And promise me that you'll never think about Leroy or Scott or that life again. Only think about your brother and how one day you'll see him again,"

"I promise," she murmured as Dom started showering her face with kisses and her body with gentle touches…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Okay, I'd like to start off by saying I know barely nothing about Stockholm Syndrome expect from what I've seen on T.V. I also want to say I'm not preaching or even saying what I have down is what Stockholm Syndrome. I want that to clear the air.

I also want to say that about Courtney's miscarriages is very wrong. No one should ever try to induce a miscarriage. A miscarriage is something natural that happens when there is something wrong with the baby. Also my very on abortion is it is very wrong; I don't judge but that's what I believe. Adoption is always better then abortion. Now saying that, what Scott did was not only cruel to Courtney but to the babies. Please do not send hate reviews over that.

I realise that Dom may be different from the movies but I like how he is here. I think that in a real situation, people grow and change and that's what Dom has done.

Now that's Letty's back we're really going to see things move along. That is, I'm told by my sister, is a good thing!

Till the next chapter! Xoxo Miss Hood


	25. Leon & Letty

"Dom's changed," Letty announced sitting down in the lounge room with the rest of the team. "When did that happen?"

They all looked to one another, not sure who was going to tell her. Leon was tired of playing games, spoke up.

"About nine months after you left," Leon told her, looking her in the eyes. "He figured you would only come back if he changed. You didn't but then he met Courtney and everyone knew that if we treated her bad, she would leave. We couldn't let her leave when she had hurt written all over her,"

Letty had noticed how everyone seemed to watch their language and how they acted with Courtney. Not that they didn't swear, more like they didn't swear bad words. And they still acted like animals but now they acted like naughty children.

Courtney had been changed by the team there was no doubt about that but the team had been changed by Courtney and Letty didn't think she even knew it.

"It's good that you're back Letty," Mia told her as Letty sat down beside her. "We've missed you,"

"Of course you have, I'm the amazing Letty!"

They all groaned and through pillows at her as the movie started. At almost the end of the movie they heard movement from above.

"The dead have arisen," Vince smirked.

Leon and Brian were closest to the doorway and could see them wandering down.

"See anything?" Mia questioned.

Brian shook his head but smiled to himself. Dom was shirtless and Courtney was wearing his shirt. It came to her knees so he wondered if she had anything under. Dom kissed her forehead before leading her into the kitchen. He caught Brian's eye and he shut the door behind him.

"Why are we down here?" Courtney asked quietly as Dom moved around the kitchen.

"Because you're hungry,"

She blushed as her stomach growled.

"How did you know that?"

He shrugged as he pulled things out of the fridge. She climbed on the kitchen bench and watched him start to cook.

"Dom," she whispered as he past her to grab a bowl.

He turned and she pulled him into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his shoulders. For once she was eye level with him and as Dom brushed a stray curl from her face she felt at peace.

"Dom, I love you,"

"I know,"

She pushed him away lightly laughing. He didn't move much but pulled her off the bench causing her to squeal and wrapped her legs tighter around him, holding onto him for dear life. He chuckled.

"Do you really think I'd drop you?"

"You drop me onto the bed all the time," she told him, straight faced.

He kissed her to stop himself from laughing at her. He placed her back on the counter and stared at her. Her own eyes sparkled as she stared back at him.

"I won't drop you and I won't let you fall,"

"Good to know,"

Dom moved away, letting Courtney's legs fall back against the bench. Courtney watched him cook and ten minutes later, they ducked back upstairs. Brian heard the kitchen door click open and looked over his shoulder. He saw Courtney blush as she caught his eye and he gave her a wink.

Courtney blushed harder and Brian chuckled to himself. Dom shook his head and nudged her up the stairs. Brian turned back to the movie after sharing a glance with Vince. The movie ended a little after midnight. Everyone made plans and slowly started disappearing till it was just Letty and Leon left. Letty looked over at Leon and smiled to herself.

"Who's your girl?" Letty asked, not wanting to move whether it be to go out of up to bed.

"Don't have one; I told you I'd wait for you,"

Letty sucked in her breath at his statement. She hadn't forgotten what he told her before the crash but she thought that he might have. It was a long time since they seen each other and absence makes the heart grow fonder or forgetful.

"Don't talk like that Leon,"

"Letty, you know my feelings, always have,"

"Leon, I can't. You know that, you and Dom and everything, too much has happened,"

"Letty you said when you and Dom broke up, you'd have a break and then give me a chance. Let, you haven't been with anyone for months. Can't you give me a chance to at least remind me of what you felt before you left,"

Letty swallowed tightly.

"What about Dom?" she asked quietly. "Us being together could make things awkward for everyone,"

"Dom's moved on, why can't you?"

Letty stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She kept her back to Leon, knowing if she turned to him, her resolve would weaken and she'd have no hope of reaching a conclusion tonight.

"Letty, I won't give up. I've waited for you and I'm going to continue to wait but this time, I will work on you,"

Leon had moved so he was standing just behind her. He brushed her hair from her shoulder and carefully pressed his lips to her neck.

"Goodnight Letty,"

Letty listened to him walk away and her resolve broke. She went straight to her room and to bed. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Courtney was back making breakfast as Dom read the paper in the kitchen. It was a normal occurrence for them and it was like they had never really been away.<p>

"Mornin' ya'll," Rome greeted wandering into the kitchen lazily. "Whatcha up to?"

Dom looked up at Rome and to Roman's surprise Courtney displayed the same expression.

"Damn, you two have been spending too much time together,"

"Who has?" Vince asked, followed by Letty.

"Them two; I'm positive that when Dom was with Letty they never shared the same expressions,"

Courtney froze with her back turned to everyone. For her it was a sore spot that she had "stolen" Dom from Letty.

"Maybe me and Dom weren't that in sync," Letty said with a laugh. "But then that's not the only talent our little Courtney has,"

The rest of the team floated in with their ears flapping.

"Letty!" Courtney squealed.

This piked Dom's interest. He always wanted to know more about Courtney; she was like an onion, you had to peel back a layer at a time.

"Go on Letty," Dom urged.

"Dom!"

"Courtney's a mind reader,"

"Am not!" her voice raised higher at the end of her sentence.

Dom chuckled and turned in his seat. He had always thought she has could read his mind, maybe he had been right.

"Any other talents we should know about?" Mia questioned for everyone.

"No!" Courtney exclaimed shutting Letty up. "And you lot are late for work,"

They groaned scoffed down their breakfast before racing out the door. Dom kissed her forehead before following them out. Dom gave Leon a quick nod before leaving them alone.

"You're not going to work today?" Courtney asked as she cleared away the left over's.

Courtney wouldn't be working till tomorrow, today would be a very lazy day.

"Need to pick a couple of things up in town later; thought I could hang with you till then,"

She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"What are you hiding?" she asked quietly starting on the dishes.

"Damn, Letty was right about you can read minds,"

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a look.

"Okay, okay," Leon said surrendering. "I'm an artist,"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you believe what Letty says then you know I know that's not it,"

"How well do you know Letty?"

"Not as well as all you do but I guess you know her best?"

"Has she told you anything about why she left?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"Did you have something to do with her leaving?"

He nodded.

"Lee, do you like Letty?"

"Of course I like Letty,"

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"She won't give me a chance," he confessed.

"You have prove to her that you're worth a chance. Letty's strong as hell but she's been alone for a long time. You need to show her why you want her,"

"It sounds like to me that you really want Letty and me together," Leon accused. "Why?"

"Maybe I just want to see you happy,"

"You don't need to feel guilty about being with Dom just because Letty was with him before you. You mean more to him then Letty ever could,"

Courtney nodded. Leon helped her finished off the dishes. Courtney changed and showered before joining Leon in getting his supplies over town. Two hours later Courtney was sitting beside Letty, watching her fix up her car. Later Dom would take her for her first driving lesson but for now, everyone was content in just being with each other in their workplace…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	26. Finding Courtney

Leroy was annoyed. Scott was frustrated. And Chloe was still playing hooky. Both Rick and Stan were getting sick of this game of hide and seek. They were sick of running around looking for a girl that wasn't going to be found and could be replaced. And where ever Chloe was hiding she was not coming out but who could blame the girl; she'd been abused since she could walk – it was no secret within the compound.

"Leroy should just let the damn girl be," Stan said hopping into the car with two coffees. "If she was gonna go to the damn cops then she would've already. I mean who cares what a teenage girl does, the cops aren't going to believe her. "

"Scott wants her back; only God knows why. I've seen prettier girls and definitely more willing,"

"That poor girl is going to regret running,"

Rick took the coffees from Stan and sipped his.

"Can you really blame her? Scott is one nasty piece of work but I hear that Leroy is going to look after it once we find her. She'll be praying to be killed when we find her,"

Stan started the engine and started driving through the streets of LA. They had been in LA for about a month so far but had yet to turn up anything. Not that they were expecting too. Why would she come here? She could be on the other side of the whole by now and they would never find her.

"Wait, slow up," Rick told Stan as he spotted a girl coming out of the grocery store.

The girl was oddly familiar. They was something about her that made Rick stop and think. She was blonde where Chloe had been brunette but same build as Chloe though maybe a little... fuller. She was talking to another young woman – dark haired and pretty – but Rick knew it was Chloe.

Stan continued to drive past and Rick punched him in celebration. They had found Chloe Williams, the one girl that was going to make their day and get an extra in their pay checks. Stan pulled up and dialled Scott. Once it rung through and Scott picked up, he put in on speaker.

"Hey Scott, we found 'er," Stan announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Where?"_

"LA, she's blonde but we've seen her; it's definitely her. We're goin' locate where she's livin',"

"_Call me once you know,"_

Scott hung up and Rick leant back in his seat. Now they just had to follow her without being seen…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ever had the feeling you're being followed?" Courtney asked, as she turned into a quiet street.<p>

Dom looked from the passenger seat window to her. She was doing really well on her driving lessons. This was her twelfth lesson and Dom was very proud of her; how couldn't he be proud of his girl? And an added bonus was that she was improving each day.

"Sure, all the time by the cops," he said, more as an offhand comment then actually thinking about it and being serious.

"Oh," she said softly, almost sounding… relucent?

"What's going on?" Dom asked, turning to get a good view of her.

She didn't seem to be projecting nerves or a scared attitude, but if he knew anything about Courtney was that she knew how to hide her true feelings.

"Did something happen? Are the cops following you? Do I need to get the guys to watch after you?"

She shook her head, maintaining eye contact with the road. Dom took this to be a bad sign; she was almost refusing to meet his eyes. Did she know the person following her? Was it her God awful step father? Well if it was he would be going up against Dom and maybe the whole racing community.

"It's just… The other day when I was shopping with Mia, I just thought we were being followed. I didn't see anyone following me, it was just a feeling. You know?"

Dom mulled on her words and decided **he** would look into it. He didn't need anyone poking their nose in where it didn't belong; hell he didn't need anyone making Courtney scared or worried.

Suddenly Courtney took his hand, taking hers off the steering wheel for a moment. She broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present and glancing at him she smiled at him. Dom still didn't know how she broke through and got to his heart.

He would've sworn on his Charger that he was never going to love again but here he was, pretty much completely in love with this completely innocent, unworldly girl. Probably the most unlikely girl he would've ever considered dating.

Dom looked at her and he smiled at her. She had that effect on him.

"Don't worry about it, Dom. I'm probably imagining things; Mia didn't see anyone and she was the one looking for people that could be following us."

He nodded but they both knew he wouldn't give it up. He was going to make sure that she was just imagining things.

"Both hands on the wheel," he directed kindly, but she didn't really need much help.

Courtney was a natural. After one lesson with Dom she was practically as good as Mia – but that was to be expected as Dom was the teacher. When Courtney had asked him to teach her he had wondered what had brought in on. He figured she was planning something but he wasn't sure what. Surprisingly enough she wanted to learn in a manual and though she was having problems with the gears she was doing better then most that started out.

"Dom, don't worry about it," she said trying to get him to forget about what she said. "It doesn't matter,"

Dom smiled tightly at her. Courtney sighed and went back to focusing on her driving.

"Don't be like that Court. I'm just worried about you,"

"Well don't be. Don't you think I'm worried enough for the both of us?"

Dom realised the reason why she wanted him to drop it was because she was terrified that it was Leroy or Scott following her. She didn't want him to get hurt; she didn't care if she got hurt, she was used to the pain, but Dom… she didn't want him or the Team to get hurt.

"Let's just change the subject," Courtney said before he could say anything more on the subject. "Do you think I'm ready to get my permit?"

Dom chuckled at her change of subject. Everyone at the house could tell she was eager to get her licence. As the youngest and also newest to driving, she wanted to catch up and Dom assumed prove she could fit in – be something other than his girlfriend and the stray Mia had found.

"More than ready. Why don't we go to the registry this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure," she said weakly. "Anyway what's a licence without a car?" she said changing the fact that she was nervous about taking the test.

He knew she wasn't implying or even suggesting that he should buy her a car, she was just stating facts. The same facts Dom had told his father at sixteen but he had been trying save up to get a car.

"Just focus on gettin' ya licence first," Dom told her, which was strangely enough what his father told him – he never thought he'd be repeating those words to his girlfriend.

"Blah, blah, blah," she teased. "I bet you're just repeating what your dad said to you,"

He smirked but didn't answer. They drove back to the garage to check on the boys before heading over to the café to bug Mia for lunch.

"You could make it yourself," Mia complained but started on lunch.

Dom kissed her forehead as a thankyou and led them over to a window seat. Courtney sat down first and when Dom sat down his cell got a call. He excused himself and Mia slid into his seat as she brought the sandwiches not thirty seconds after he walked away. Mia looked over at Dom before biting her lip and turning to Courtney.

"Can I ask you something Court?"

Courtney nodded surprised to be asked to give advice. Normally it was the other way around and it was usually blush worth advise that Courtney was seeking.

"How did you know you were pregnant?" Mia whispered as she checked over her shoulder to make sure Dom wasn't coming back.

Courtney didn't show the surprise she felt. She clasped her hands together and lent closer to Mia so she could continue to talk.

"I think I could be pregnant but I'm too scared to take a test or tell Brian,"

"Are you late?" Courtney asked quietly watching Dom; he was still chatting happily on his phone.

"Not exactly,"

"Have you been feeling sick or can't eat certain foods without feeling sick?"

Mia nodded shyly.

"Doesn't mean you're pregnant; you might just have a bug," Courtney assured. "Wait and see if you're late then get a test done. And if you are pregnant is that the worst thing that could happen?"

Mia didn't get a chance to ask any other questions or answer Courtney's own question as Dom came back over and shooed her out of his seat. They ate quietly as Courtney tried to remember her last period now that Mia brought up the pregnancy subject. She knew she had one early last month but she couldn't remember if she had one this month. This sent her nerves into a frenzy.

What would Dom do if both his little sister and his girlfriend who was younger then his sister were pregnant? Did he even want kids?

"You okay Court?" Dom asked as they walked out to the car. "You were very quiet there,"

"Just nervous about my test, I suppose,"

"You'll be fine Court," Dom told her as she hopped in the car. "Why don't we go home and change over cars and then get your test underway? You'll do brilliantly, you'll see."

She nodded and smiled tightly, finishing off her sandwich.

Dom noticed how edgy she was and he tried to distract her from whatever was on her mind but it didn't seem to be working. The switched cars and Courtney drove to the test. When she left to go to the test, Dom sensed there was something more going on.

"DT's Café, Mia speaking,"

"Hey Mia, it's Dom,"

"Oh hey Dom, what's going on?"

He sat down in one of waiting chairs and let out a deep sigh.

"What did you and Courtney talk about earlier?" Dom asked. "Because she's acting strange; did you say something to her that would've got her all wired?"

"We didn't really talk about anything; nothing really. She's probably nervous about the test," Mia assured. "If she's still funny after, talk to her tonight,"

Dom hung up and waited for Courtney. Now he was worried…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, I want to massively apologize for the delay in this chapter. But I have a valid reason. My computer died and I lost everything. All my pictures, music, everything … except my stories. I saved all my stories onto a flash drive last month after my sister got broken into. I was very, very lucky. So yesterday I bought a new computer and have been busy downloading music and uploading pictures.

So my _Finding Home_ and _Learning To Love Again_ are all okay as long with every other story I've ever written. This is very, very good!

Also just a side note, I have been publishing this story for a year now! That's pretty much two chapters a month. Boy, I haven't been very faithful to you have I? Well now that I have a faster laptop that isn't dying on me – my last one has been dying for the last eight months, I really should've been more prepared hey?

I will try to upload again soon, xoxo Miss Hood


	27. Realisation

Mia's conversation went around and around in his head as he sat in the waiting room, waiting for Courtney. Maybe something was wrong but she was afraid to tell him. But what was it? He would be the first to admit that he sometimes wasn't the best boyfriend, but he tried and he was sure that Courtney loved him, but could he have missed something?

Aside from the normal worry that Courtney would be taken away, he couldn't think of anything else that could be bothering her. Dom was worried but really couldn't dwell on it till later.

And little over an hour later Courtney came back smiling and holding a nice, flashy, new driver's licence. He grinned and hugged her tightly. That's when he realised it, he was ready.

"Congratulations babe, we'll have to go out of a celebration tonight," Dom told her as she drove to the garage. "The team is going to be so excited for you,"

She smiled and for a moment she forgot her real worries. Courtney was content in the simple pleasures and she was enjoying the fact that she had her licence, Leroy or Scott was nowhere in sight, and Dom was in love with her. And if she was pregnant, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I think…"<p>

"What's on your mind Dom?" Vince asked, rolling out from under a car.

For once there were only blokes in the garage; Letty was class as a guy but wasn't at the garage – she had gone for a drive with Courtney. Dom had everyone's attention; they all sensed this was big.

"I think I want to get married,"

They started laughing at his comment.

"Dude, what the hell are you saying?"

Though Dom hadn't been thinking about marriage, not really, when he seen her greet him with her licence, the first thought was _I want to marry that girl_. He didn't know where it came from and it had scared him for a moment before he realised it was okay. He was ready; they were ready.

"I'm going to propose to Courtney," he said firmly this time; he was going to do it.

The laughter subsided as they realised he was serious. He was going to do this.

"Okay, what do you need us to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We're going to go for Italian; nothing fancy," Dom said from their bathroom, trying not to show how excited he was. "We know you don't want anything too fancy,"<p>

Courtney sat on the edge of their bed listening to Dom talk. He was busy getting ready and she was meant to as well and she wanted to, really she did but… the problem was her period was late and though she hadn't really expected it to come within the last six hours, she had hoped, really hoped.

"And then Mia wants to go out for desert but I'm not sure where,"

Dom stuck his head out and frowned as he saw her sitting on the bed not changed. He finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and took her hands – they had been fidgeting nervously in her lap.

"If you don't want to go that's fine, we can grab a movie and eat in. The team just want to do what you want to do,"

"It's not that," Courtney replied quietly. "I…I have something I really need to tell you but I don't know what you'll say."

"Court, what's going on?"

His deep voice soothed her like it always did when she was in trouble or worried. She took a deep breath in and focused on the sound of his voice. She had to calm down and do this.

"I'm late," she whispered.

"What? Honey we're happy to wait and you're not that late,"

"No, not like that," she interrupted him.

She swallowed tightly and closed her eyes.

"I think I could be pregnant,"

"Oh, um, well…"

He let out a long breath. Despite his womanizing ways he had never had a pregnancy scare. He had always been so careful so hearing her say she could be pregnant was a rather large shock. And though he wanted to marry her, he didn't want her to think he was just going to marry her because of a baby.

"Okay, well, uh… have you taken a test?"

"No, I…I just couldn't," she told him quietly.

"I'll go get a test while you get dressed and then we'll go from there,"

She nodded and smiled tightly. Dom left and Courtney picked out something descent to wear to dinner. She found a black, tight tunic and the darkest blue skinny jeans she owned. Courtney topped it off with black knee high boots and a black hat that Hayley had given her. Then she sat on the bed and waited for Dom to come back.

Dom looked at the hundreds of pregnancy test boxes. He ran a hand over his head and sighed. He didn't have a clue what box to choose or even which one would work best. Though as he studied the various boxes, he thought it was funny that the condoms were next to the pregnancy tests.

"Need a hand?" a man asked coming up beside him.

Dom turned and eyed the older man. He was in his late thirties and was smiling at him.

"You've done this before?"

"Hell yeah, my wife's trying to get pregnant again. Fourth time,"

"First,"

The man nodded and then picked out a test. He handed to Dom and tapped it twice.

"This one is ninety eight percent accurate, easy to use and my wife has found it the best,"

"Thanks man," Dom said with a long sigh.

"The first test is always the hardest," the man assured. "Need to talk?"

"I just never thought I'd have kids," Dom confessed, not really realising that he needed too.

The man laughed. He was slightly shorter then Dom but almost the same sort of build. Dom got the vibe that he used to be in jail – Dom could usually pick the guys that had served. They were a unique brotherhood.

"I didn't either. I spent seven years in jail and never thought I'd find someone. When Marcy turned up I felt things couldn't get better then she found out she was pregnant. And my first thought was how am I going to be a father, I'm guessing that's the same thought you had,"

Dom nodded. They wandered up to the check out and paid for the tests. They walked out to their cars and Dom smiled at the man's car – a family car just like Dom's parents had had.

"Just take one day at a time and don't worry about what comes next. Babies are hardy little things. They survive, they're parent proof,"

The two said their goodbyes and Dom drove slowly back to the house. Dom had never considered children as part of his future because Letty had never wanted them. But he was good with children according to Mia and now that he thought about it, Courtney's stomach swelled with his child sent a shiver of manly pride straight to his … "heart". Maybe he could handle kids and he liked the fact that Courtney might want children.

They had never really talked about kids or marriage – it had been mentioned but nothing serious. That's probably why the whole baby thing had him startled but the marriage thing didn't, not really anyway.

He pulled outside the house and decided whether she was pregnant or not that once she was comfortable that they would try. That is if she wanted children. He wandered inside, ignored everyone and went straight to their bedroom. Courtney looked up and he smiled at her.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll go do the test,"

Dom handed over the bag and Courtney ducked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she joined him back on the bed. She had left the test on the sink and as much as she was scared she knew it would be okay.

"Do you want children?" she asked as she climbed onto his lap. "I mean, it's one thing to plan to get pregnant and another to just get pregnant by accident,"

"I never thought about it before but I would love to have children with you," Dom said wrapping his arms around her stomach. "That is if you want kids,"

"I want kids," she confirmed. "I want to have your child,"

He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I think the test's result should be ready,"

Courtney went straight to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out holding the test. She didn't look up at Dom as she sat down on the bed beside him. He looked over her shoulder and let a deep breath. Dom rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"It's negative," she whispered to him. "I'm not pregnant,"

"Not what we were expecting hey?"

"I'm half relieved and half disappointed. I'd come to like the idea of having your child,"

"We can try again when you're ready," he told her. "But you said you were relieved–"

"I'm not ready for children yet," she said cutting him off. "I would've loved to have you child and would've loved the kid if I'd been pregnant, but now I just want to make the most of the time we have together,"

He kissed her soundly, cutting off any fears or doubts and together they finished getting dressed. They wandered downstairs where they were bombarded by questions about why they took so long and if they were ready to go. Dom got everyone to shut up about them and ushered them out to the cars. Courtney got the honours of driving one of the cars and as they drove to the restaurant Courtney realised that she had found her home.

"I love you," she whispered as she parked the car. "So much,"

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We've located her Boss," Stan told Scott. "We know exactly where she's staying and we've been watching her movements,"<p>

Scott nodded to his men and then dismissed them. Stan and Rick left the room and went for a smoke. It was the only two Scott had at the moment. Next week he would have two other men and then he would exact his plan. Of course Leroy would have to approve.

"You better have good news," Leroy said answering.

"I do Boss, we found her and we're about to bring her home," Scott told him.

"Good," Leroy said before hanging up.

Scott put his phone away and sat down. In one week he would have Chloe back and his life would once again be good. And Chloe would never be out of his sight again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hi everyone, so here's the new chapter and you'll be happy to know that I have new ideas for the next part of the story. I'll try to update soon again. Xo Miss Hood


	28. I Found You

A week after Courtney got her licence, nothing dramatic happened except that she had been replacing Mia at the café. Mia had exams and Dom wanted the café to stay open while Mia was away. The strange thing was she felt more than ever that she was being watched. And it was more then just a feeling, she was sure.

"Thank you so much girl," Mia said coming into the café on Wednesday afternoon.

Courtney grinned at her as Mia came around the bench putting her purse on the floor.

"It was no probs," Courtney said as Mia joined her behind the bench. "It was easy; it wasn't very busy this morning."

"No more exams," Mia said with a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm glad for you," Courtney told her. "But I have go and get groceries for dinner,"

Mia smiled and watched Courtney leave the shop. Courtney had been borrowing a spare car so she didn't have to get driven around by one of the boys. She was really loving having a licence. Courtney walked outside and over to her car.

"Hello Chloe," a too familiar voice drawled causing her to freeze.

Chloe turned and saw the one man she prayed she would never see again. Pretending to be confident and channelling her inner Letty she turned to Scott.

"Hi Scott, fancy seeing you here. Long-time no see, though I can't say I've missed you,"

Mia had watched Courtney walked out to her car and she had seen some strange guy come over to her from behind. She watched her freeze and turn but what she saw next made Mia's blood cold.

Scott pressed Courtney against the car and she paled as she remembered everything that she had forgotten about Scott. He traced her face with his fingers as his other pressed a gun to her stomach. She held the tell-tale click of the gun and she sucked in her stomach.

"Come with me now and I won't torch the pretty little café or garage,"

Courtney turned back to the café and sighed. With a nod she walked with him to his car and as she climbed in she saw Mia rushing out. Not wanting to hurt anyone else she got in quickly and shut the door. Scott ordered the driver to get a move on and Courtney watched Mia express her confusion. Courtney watched her go back inside and she hoped that she would call Dom.

"Make this left," Scott instructed the driver and Courtney realised they were going to Dom's garage.

"What are we doing?" Courtney asked as they parked across the street.

"Teaching your _family_ a lesson," Scott told her pulling out a lighter and flicking it open.

Courtney knew he was going to light the garage on fire and he wasn't bluffing. This wasn't part of the deal.

"Please Scott, there are innocent people in there. Please you have me, I'm not going to run, just leave them please,"

He turned to her smirking.

"You know there would be consequences when you left and part of those consequences is these so called innocent people dying,"

The garage would go up in flames the moment the lighter hit the ground. She sent a prayer hoping Mia had managed to get Dom and no one was in the garage anymore. Scott put his window down and while keeping his eyes on her, he threw the lighter out the window. The driver and the other passenger in the front seat followed Scott's lead and threw their lighters out.

As they put their windows up the whole garage went up with a loud _bloom_ and flames everywhere. Courtney watched in horror as there was another explosions and how things just kept getting brighter from the fires. Courtney swore she could hear screams and shouts of pain from the people inside. She slumped back against the seat and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You can take comfort in the fact their deaths would've been instant," Scott told her as he pushed her towards the door.

Her back hit the door with a painful thud as she realised what he was going to do. She pushed him away, scratched him and did everything she could to get him off her; Vince and Brian had shown her some ways to keep an attacker off her. She knew she did some damage and she would continue to do some damage because he killed Dom and Vince and Letty and Brian.

"Enough!" he growled and punched her cheek.

She refused to whimper as he forcefully grabbed her arms pushing them above her head with one hand and with the other he pushed her legs apart. When he began their reunion she pretended it was Dom and how he would cup her face and kiss her softly before whispering sweet promises in her ear. Scott didn't last as long as Dom which was a silent blessing. After it was over she pushed him away and got dressed silently.

She promised herself that she would make his life hell from now and until she died. She would get her revenge for everyone that died in the fire. And though she could never escape again she could make life hard for everyone involved…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Courtney knew they were taking her back to Mexico. What she didn't know is why they didn't put her and themselves on the first flight out of America. Instead they were driving and currently stopped outside an old gas station despite it being eleven at night it was still open. She had been left it the car with a bodyguard pressing a gun to her stomach so she couldn't move.<p>

Scott came back ten minutes later carrying a small bag. He climbed into the car and gave the driver directions. As much as Courtney wanted to sleep she wouldn't. Not until she was away from Scott. Twenty minutes later they pulled up at an hotel and checked in. Scott pushed her into one of the small rooms and then thrusted the bag into her hands.

"I really don't like you blonde, so you're going to change it,"

Courtney pulled out a package of dark brown hair dye.

"I will never be how I was before," she told him. "Never,"

"I thought you might say that,"

Stan and Rick came and grabbed her arms. Scott smirked as she tried to struggle against them. He took her to the bathroom and ran the water.

"Put her under the water,"

This made her struggle even further but it was to no use. They put her under the freezing water, soaking her completely. She spluttered under the water as Scott read the instructions of the dye. Courtney had been colouring her hair blonde every month or so to keep it blonde just like Dom liked it, how she liked it, so this was nothing new but their method left a lot to be desired for.

They pulled her out and then forced the dye on her head. Forcing the gloves on her hands, she rubbed it into her hair. She might not have wanted to go back to brown but she wasn't going to let her hair be stuffed up. An hour and a half later she was still wet but the dye had been rinsed out. She curled up on her bed tired and went to sleep.

"Now the fun begins," Scott said, picking up a pair of scissors…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	29. A Plan Is Hatched

Courtney couldn't believe what Scott had done. After making her hair brown he had decided while she was sleeping to cut her hair. Who does that? This was a new low even for him. Scott had cut her hair to her neck but at all funny angles so it looked like a two year old had done it. As she studied herself in the mirror she knew it was take a lot to fix the mess he made.

"Can I have the scissors?" she asked Stan, who was her current babysitter.

He eyed her cautiously. He had seen the way she had been acting and knew that she could probably seriously damage, she would do damage if possible.

"I'm not going to stab you, I just want to fix up my hair," she told him though the thought had crossed her mind but realised that would get her nowhere.

"Just like a girl," he smirked as he handed over the scissors.

She chose not to make a remark as she focussed on fixing her hair. She cut and trimmed till it looked decent, well half decent, finding that it now sat just below her ears but because it was so short, her curls bounced everywhere. Never had she had such curly hair before.

Though she would never be a beauty queen or even the prettiest girl in Scott's 'possession', she felt pretty.

Scott came in a few minutes later and dismissed Stan. He looked her up and down appreciably then grabbed her. She fought him all the way to the bed and continued to fight him. Pretty much an hour later Courtney was dragged back to the car, her bruised everywhere and Scott had a nasty black eye and his family jewels very sore. He forced her into the back seat. She was always exhausted after certain activities but fighting Scott and doing _it_ left her weak – especially when it was against her will. She sat as close to the window she could and rested her eyes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>They crowded around Hayley's living room after the fire. No one had been hurt thanks to Mia's phone call that had come just in time. Dom looked out over the gardens with a sigh. He got the message they had sent and knew it would be dangerous and probably completely insane to go after her, but he was hatching a plan.<p>

"Hayls worrin' about ya," Vince said joining him at the window.

"I'll apologize to her later, can't have her health failing because of me,"

Hayley despite everything was a very strong girl and cared for Vince. That's all that matter with Dom. Family mattered to Dom and that was why he was going to do everything possible to get Courtney back. Not only was Courtney his girl but she was family; the girls were her sisters, the boys were her brothers.

"She knows you're under a lot of stress and I'm looking out for her," Vince said with a shrug. "Have you thought up a plan to get our girl back?"

"Not really, I don't even know where to start. Every plan I come up with has too much danger for us and for Court."

"It's a good thing I do then," Letty announced walking into the room.

Dom turned to her. It was good to see that she was feeling better. Letty, Jesse and Leon had caught the most damage out of the team and it was only because they had been closest. Jesse had small burns on his arms, Leon had singed eyebrows and hair, and Letty had been affected by the smoke. She hadn't been able to stop coughing since they got to the safe house – Hayley's parents' house.

"We go to Mexico,"

"Mexico?" Vince asked. "Why Mexico?"

"There's a safe house where Leroy does all his dealings; it's near the border of Mexico. It's where I met Courtney so it's a good start. It's two days way from the compound and the only place we can get Courtney out without her or us getting killed. It's where Leroy would take her to break her in. He'd need to get her back under his thumb before taking her to the compound."

Dom nodded, not liking what Letty was implying. He knew that it was a good chance that she had been "broken in" numerous times by the time they got there.

"What else do we need to know?"

"There is less guys at the safe house then at the compound and only Scott's and Leroy's closest guys will be there. Hardly any external security, you know cameras, hearing bugs, that sort of stuff. And how we get in, well that's the easy part,"

Dom nodded again and looked between the two.

"I'll leave tonight,"

"You're not going by yourself," Letty told him, as she came closer to them. "You haven't seen how this guy works. He has hundreds of people on his payroll and he will kill you in an instant if you stuff up. He'll hunt you back down and kill you after mouths of torture. You need a team behind you to do this,"

"Everyone can't come," Dom objected.

"I never said everyone, I said team," Letty explained. "You need only a couple of us,"

"Who do you suggest?"

"Me, Leon, you of course, and Buster," Letty said after a minute's thought.

"What about me?" Vince objected. "Or Jesse or Rome or Mia?"

"No offence V, but your arm and Jess has pretty bad burns while Mia doesn't like guns and Rome needs to look after the girls," Letty explained, before Dom could say anything.

Dom looked to each other and nodded to himself.

"And Han," Dom said, firmly.

_That makes five, five should be enough,_ Dom thought to himself not voicing his thoughts.

"So what are the rest of us meant to do?" Vince demanded, his temper rising. "Sit and do nothing?"

"No, you won't do nothing," Dom said, cutting in before Letty could say anything.

He then walked out of the room and into the dining room. They followed him not quite sure what was going on. As the rest of the team entered the room, everyone could tell Dom was planning something.

"Hayley I don't suppose you have a house in Mexico?" Dom asked.

"Ah no; my family wasn't that rich that we had a house on every country. Dom what are you planning?" Hayley asked as Vince came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Hayley could feel the tension radiating off Vince so she knew Dom had done something; something that Vince didn't agree with. She just hoped that it wasn't too bad like running off without anyone. Hayley secretly hoped that Vince wouldn't go, after the bomb they both were a little shaken.

"We're going on a holiday," he stated. "Can you, Summer and Jenni find us somewhere to stay? We need to get everyone out of here."

The girls nodded as Dom turned to the rest.

"Mia can you get a hold of Han? Tell him we have a job. V, can you organise some cars for us?"

Vince was the best at rounding up cars for the team. Always had and probably always would be. But this was asking a lot from him, seeing that he wouldn't be joining them.

"And the rest of us?" Brian asked.

"We're going to Mexico,"

"All of us?"

"No, just Letty, Brian, Leon, Han and me. Everyone else will go on holidays,"

"And what are you going to do in Mexico?" Leon asked.

"Get Courtney and bring her home…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	30. Leroy's Plans

Courtney had never felt more like a show mare being lead around for breeding then she did that moment. She had her handcuffs on both wrists with a chain being in the middle. Scott was holding the chain and pulling her into Leroy's safe house. She had been here a few times but this was the first time she was really seeing that this was a prison, not somewhere safe.

Courtney swallowed and tried to hide her fear of facing Leroy again. After so long, she didn't know how to act and it worried her. All her life, she knew how to act with Leroy, show submission, don't look him in the eye, don't do anything stupid. Now she didn't want to be submissive and she wanted to be stupid and stand on her feet.

"Welcome home honey," Scott snared pulling her into the room.

Leroy was sitting behind the desk, reading something. Courtney had always hated being around him and now she remembered why. Leroy looked up and she barely held back the shiver that threatened to run through her body.

"It seems our estranged daughter has returned," Leroy stated as he stood up to look at her.

Courtney's mother, Carol slid out of the bathroom and Courtney inhaled slightly. She slid over to her husband and Courtney felt her chest constrict. This woman was no longer her mother, despite the feelings of hurt that filled her. Courtney refused to make eye contact with her and focused on the wall behind Leroy. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing in her eyes that she was scared.

Leroy was in his early fifties and despite the drinking, the drugs and the various partying he did younger and now, he had aged somewhat gracefully. He looked his age and he hadn't put much weight on. He had dark brown hair that had started to fade and hard steely grey eyes.

Carol was thin and despite being in her early forties she still looked young – at least in her early thirties. She had longish brown hair that had a slight wave and her eyes were brown. Courtney always assumed she got her eyes from her father and one day she would have to thank him for not giving her much of her mother's genetics.

"Welcome home Chloe," Carol greeted. "Had fun on your little adventure?"

"Sure did; met an awesome guy who actually cared and didn't hurt me. Slept with him hundreds of times because he didn't rape me and was accepted by an actual family who your loving husband had killed just when it was getting good," she told them with a smirk.

Carol rolled her eyes at her daughter's statement.

"I have to say I didn't expect this kind of rebellion from you," Leroy told her walking over to her.

"Well I would have come back quietly if your toy boy didn't kill my friends,"

"Right, well because of this stunt don't expect for us to play friendly,"

"Oh, that was you playing nice? I'll keep that in mind when the police arrest you. No officer, they treated me nice. Just raped me every other day and bashed me till I couldn't move and refused to feed me. But I swear officer, they were being nice," she said sarcastically.

"Scott, take her to her room,"

"That's all you have to say to me? Wow, I'm impressed, really I am,"

Scott pulled her away and pushed her out the door, down the hallway. She smirked to herself; she had one small battle and sure tonight Scott was probably going to rape her again and bash her till she was black and blue but it was worth it. Scott led her down a few familiar corridors till she knew exactly where she was going.

"Is it true?" Courtney heard a young boy exclaimed and she knew exactly who it was.

"Lachie!" she called out, causing Scott to yank on her chains.

She could hear the three year olds' light footsteps racing down the hallway.

"Chloe!" he shouted as he spotted her.

She knelt down and he raced into her arms. She lifted her chains up so not to hurt him and placed them around his back so she could hug him back.

"Oh I missed you!" he told her hurriedly.

Her little brother was the most gorgeous kid she had ever seen. He had dark chocolate hair and bright grey eyes. He was so sweet both in personality and in looks.

"I've missed you too Lachie," she told him. "Can I get these off?" she hissed at Scott.

He unlocked them and she was able to wrap her arms around him. Standing, she picked him and put him on her hip. He talked to her excitedly and ignoring Scott she walked with Lachlan down to her old room. She could him growling behind her but she continued to walk with him.

"Lachlan, you need to go to bed," Scott said taking Lachie from Courtney.

She wanted to scream at Scott but didn't because she realised that Lachie would suffer. Scott handed Lachlan to someone that Courtney didn't recognise and was taken from her room. Scott put the handcuffs back on her left hand only and then attached it to a bar at the head of the bed.

"Do you think that stunt you pulled in there was cleaver?" Scott demanded. "That stunt has cost you,"

"Really? Why am not surprised?"

Scott just smirked and moved towards her. She prepared herself for the beating but nothing could stop her from smirking…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Carol's daughter has been found," Leroy announced to his council the following night. "Things are coming into place nicely,"<p>

"And what does this mean for us?" Arturo Braga asked, swinging his whiskey in his cup before taking a gulp.

Leroy's council consisted of six men including Leroy. Arturo Braga was currently Leroy's second in command and Leroy understood his impatience.

"It means that I'm going on holidays,"

Everyone went silent as Leroy sat back down.

"Things have been getting hot around here and me and Carol need some alone time," Leroy continued. "So I've made the decision to break things up a little and have several people running things all over,"

Everyone in the room wondered exactly what that meant for each other.

"I have made the arrangements and will discuss everything tomorrow. Now, enjoy what lovely women I have to offer," he said with a click of his fingers.

The doors opened and several women walked in wearing barely nothing. The men grinned and called to each girl to come to them. Leroy watched with a slight smirk. He would be leaving when things were settled. But for now he was going to enjoy the spoils of war.

"Tell me now what is my share is," Braga said moving closer to Leroy. "I want to know that my work hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Mexico and parts of America. You are my second and will now run everything on one condition,"

"Which is?"

"You take the two brats and keep them alive,"

Braga knew he was referring to his children and Braga grinned. So what if he had to look after two children, he could handle that.

"When would you like them out of your hair?"

"Soon but not yet. You can do whatever you want with them except kill them. Make her your prostitute for all I care just make sure they stay alive,"

"I can do that,"

Leroy smirked and nodded to himself. Things were falling into place nicely. Now he just had to wait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	31. Mexico

"Welcome to Mexico," Letty drawled as they drove quietly through the city.

Dom grunted in response and continued to drive through the night. Hayley had arranged the use of a small house just outside of the city; it was close but not too close to where Letty knew Courtney to be.

It had taken them only two days to pack up and get here. Everyone was out and spread over the globe, safe and sound. Just like Dom had organised. Everything was falling into place and now he just had to get Courtney. Once he found Courtney everything would fall into place.

"Just like old times hey?" Letty said softly. "Except for Courtney,"

"Letty,"

It was all Dom needed to say and Letty shut her mouth. It had been a while since both were back in Mexico together; actually the last time they were here together was when Letty first met Courtney. Of course back then they had been in love and it had been before the heists, before the break up. And before going back to the states that had gone down to Los Bandoleros. How things change.

Dom pulled up outside the old house and with a sigh he got out. Letty followed his lead and followed him inside. Both were surprised to see how well the house was supplied and set up. Because of Brian's experience with surveillance, Brian had gone all around town staking out and had almost located her. Apparently he was finding out how to get in today while Han was making sure that she was actually there today.

Everything was relying on today. Everything had to come together today.

They had to be ready for tomorrow.

"Hey bra," Leon greeted as they walked inside. "Everything is set up,"

Letty couldn't help but study Leon. The Mexican sun had done wonders to him (though it had only be two days here) and it made her wonder if she could keep her hands off him till they found Courtney. She made the pack with herself to not make a move or doing anything with Leon till they got Courtney safely back into Dom's arms.

"Okay, what have we got?" Dom demanded as they entered the room.

"Surveillance on the house has come back with some rewards," Han told them as they joined everyone in the living room.

Leon handed Letty and Dom a beer each as they sat down. Everyone followed their lead and they settled down into the "meeting".

"We're seen Courtney around the place," Han told her. "Well, a girl that looks like Courtney. She's got different features than the photo you gave me but physically she sort of looks the same,"

Dom had given Han a copy of a photo of Courtney so he could find her; he was their eyes on the house at all times. Mia had taken it a few months ago and Dom now kept a small copy of it in his wallet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we think it's Courtney but we're not a hundred percent sure. It was always from a distance and like Han said, she's got different features,"

Dom let out an exhausted sigh. He just wanted to find Courtney and go home, maybe go to Rio or France or even Japan. Just somewhere where things weren't complicated and where there was no extradition.

"What does she look like?" Letty asked for Dom.

"She got dark brown hair for starters," Leon told her.

"That's her natural hair colour," Letty supplied. "They probably dyed it back as soon as they got their hands on her."

Letty had met her when she had her brown hair and had hardly recognised her when she had her blonde hair. Though she had grown attached to the blonde hair she would be glad to see the brown hair again; Letty thought she looked better with brown then blonde.

"Her hair's very short and she's limping. She's, what we can tell, the same height and is actually Courtney. But that's as close as we've got to her," Brian supplied.

"Okay, this is want we'll do…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>So now, all I have to is get Lachie and get out of these chains and, damn this!<em>

Courtney had tried and tried to think up anything to help her escape with Lachie but everything she thought up seemed stupid. She didn't have a gun or money to bribe anyone. All she had was nothing. Nothing, zip, nada, not even a banana to her name.

She had put Lachie to bed five minutes ago and it would only be minutes till Scott would return. His meeting with Leroy would set his mood but right now, at this moment she didn't care. Courtney moved over to the window and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't help but think of Dom and how he died, how no one would even care.

"What are you thinking about Chloe?" Scott drawled walking in. "Not thinking of running are you?"

She turned to him and felt herself shut down.

"No, not running. I have nowhere to run anyway,"

It was the truth. She had had nowhere to go and no way to actually escape. Scott came up behind her and started kissing her neck. She rolled her neck as he pressed more kisses to her skin. She pretended it was Dom who had come home to her after a long day at the garage who just wanted to relax with her.

Scott undressed her slowly and she closed her eyes. This part was the hardest to pretend. Scott's hands were completely different to Dom's and even if she closed her eyes tightly she always knew it was Scott.

Scott growled angrily as she was limp and unresponsive. He slapped her hard across the face causing her to yelp, taking her by surprise – she had been living her day-dream. He then pushed her back to the bed and forced himself on her. Tonight he was violent, more violent than he had ever been before. When he finished, he rolled off her and spat on the bed sheets.

"You're worthless, you know that?"

He slammed the door behind him and she listened to him storm down the hallway. She didn't cry or scream in pain as she moved to the bathroom. As she showered she simply scrubbed herself as clean as she could be and then redressed herself. She sat by the window and planned her escape…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	32. It Starts Here

7.15 am

"No Letty," Dom repeated for the seventh time in the last five minutes.

"But Dom, it's the only way to find out exactly where Courtney is and if she's okay. I can get in there and then get her out. Clean job and no one gets hurt,"

"No Letty,"

"But Dom–"

"For Christ's Sake Letty! I said no. I can't afford to lose you as well," he confessed angrily, startling Letty.

"What do you mean lose me? Dom, you know me better than anyone, I always come back,"

"I can't let you go in there; we don't know what's in there or if Courtney is even there!"

Letty eyed Dom and was surprised to see real sadness in his eyes. That sort of sadness had only been in his eyes twice that she could remember and that was when his parents died. Back then she had helped him and sometimes she blamed herself for how Dom needed her and she didn't do the right thing by him. She had helped him back then and now he wouldn't let her help; it was starting to really sink in as why. She didn't get a chance to present another argument as Han waltzed in and straight over to them.

"Am I interrupting?" Han asked looking between the old lovers with a questioning yet judging eye.

"Nope," Letty said popping the 'p'.

Han shrugged it off to being Dom and Letty behaviour. But Han looked between the two before continuing, making sure that they really weren't doing something and that he had their full attention.

"Dom, are we ready?"

Dom glanced at Letty who was pleading with him through her eyes. She could do this; she had to do this. She was the only one who could do this successfully.

"Yeah, we are. Letty will be going in instead of me,"

Han didn't show his surprise or shock at the change of plans. Han just nodded.

"Let's go then,"

Brian and Dom had found them four cars that they could use to break in. Leon supplied the guns they would need to get her out and into the cars. Letty would be the one running through the house locating Courtney and brining her back to Dom. The plan was simple.

They reached outside and Leon and Brian looked up. Dom wasn't big on final words so he just nodded and everyone slid into their cars. Letty went with Leon. He would get her as close as possible while Dom, Brian and Han caused the needed distraction. Dom also had a secret plan that would come into play as soon as Courtney was safe.

Dom started up his car and rolled down the street. It all started now.

7.25 am

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>7.27 am<p>

Courtney stretched lazily as she woke up. Three days since the death of the Toretto's. She assumed Mia was dead as well seeing that the garage was so close to the café. Three days of pure torture. Three days of trying to grieve and trying to come to grips at what was happening with her life.

"Chloe," a soft whisper echoed through her room. "Are you awake?"

Courtney sat up as she saw Lachie crept through the room over to the bed. He climbed on the bed and continued his way up to her.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes Lachie, I'm awake."

Lachie climbed under the blankets and snuggled into her. He was like a little oven, toasty warm causing her to pull him in closer to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"A little,"

"Scott hurt you?"

"Yes,"

"And daddy?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Is that why you went?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you take me?"

Her heart broke. Lachie was barely speaking yet he was asking some very serious questions.

"Because you have a mummy and daddy here that somewhat care about you,"

"But you care about me,"

"I love you but you needed to stay with mummy,"

"Will you leave again?"

"One day I hope too,"

"Will you take me?"

"Yes Lachie, you will be coming with me,"

"Good," he said firmly.

She smiled at him but her brief happiness was short lived as Scott barged into her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>7.39 am<p>

"Get dressed," he shouted, scaring Lachie who dived back under the blankets. "Now!"

He pulled Lachie out from under the blankets and pushed Courtney out of the bed. She stumbled then pulled on the clothes Scott threw at her. She pulled them on quickly as she noticed how … worried – but that couldn't be right – Scott was. Courtney had never seen him like this before.

As soon as she was decently dressed, Scott pulled them both out of the room. Now she knew something was off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>7.51 am<p>

"Stay in here," Scott told them, pushing them into Lachie's bedroom.

Courtney heard the door lock behind them so she raced to the window. She opened it to see better out of it and heard bullets scatter. Someone was here.

"Get dressed," Courtney told Lachie, "Hurry."

Lachie seemed to sense this was urgent so he didn't ask questions and did was she asked. She sat him on the bed and helped him with his shoes. This might be the needed opportunity they needed to escape. Now they waited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.23 am<p>

There was bang on the door. A consistent pounding over and over while someone jiggled the handle. It was locked but whoever this person was but they were persistent. Then it went silent.

The pounding stopped. The jiggling of the handle stopped. Even the guns went silent. It was deadly silent.

Courtney left the door and went to the window.

The guns started back up along with shouting. Everyone was shouting and shooting outside and it was clear that they couldn't get out of this room. She began to pace.

"Chloe? What's going on?"

"I don't know Lachie but we'll find out soon enough,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hi everyone, I just want to thank everyone for coming on this ride with me. There are only two chapters to go and as you can get this chapter is part one. I hope to update again soon but only when a few reviews then you will get part two which let me tell you, it is a big one. XOXO Miss Hood


	33. It Ends Here

8.28 am

The door started to jiggle again. Courtney grabbed Lachlan, pulling him to her tightly, holding him with everything she had. Yes, she was scared that Leroy or Scott was on the other of that door but she was also worried someone worse was on the other side of that door.

The door continued to jiggle till it unlocked. Courtney inhaled and waited. The door swung open and Courtney got the biggest surprise of her life; a good surprise.

"Letty?"

"Come girl, no time to explain," Letty said rushing to her.

Courtney nodded, trying to work out how Letty could be here. Courtney grabbed Lachie and hitched him on her hip. Letty led the way through the house and Courtney hurried to follow behind her.

"Where are we going Chloe?" Lachie asked as they raced through the house.

"Away,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.33 am<p>

As soon as they reached outside Letty pushed her towards a car. Courtney didn't have time to react, she got into the car and was drove quickly away.

"The name's Han,"

Courtney looked up and met his eyes in the rear vision mirror.

"I'm Dom's friend," he explained.

"Nice to meet you Han,"

"I'm to drive you to a safe house, though I didn't know you'd have company though," he told her eyeing Lachie.

"He's my brother," Courtney told him as Lachie pressed himself as close as he could into her.

Han nodded as he drove further away from Scott and Leroy. She turned around in her seat to watch the house disappear. Courtney noticed that no one was following.

"Where's Letty?"

"With Leon, they're taking another route,"

"And Dom?"

"He's coming,"

"No he's not,"

Han glanced up at her and she watched his eyes focus on the outside, on the house that was quickly disappearing.

Courtney watched Han. He kept his emotions off his face and he was good at it. He was a good chameleon, better then anyone else Dom had introduced her to. But there was a brief flicker in his eyes that she caught and she felt herself panic.

Dom wasn't coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.36 am<p>

"Turn around,"

"Courtney I'm under strict orders not to turn around, to keep driving,"

"Han, if you don't turn around now, Dom will die. Turn this car around now!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.37 am<p>

Courtney never wanted to see this house again but this was different; she wasn't going back to Leroy or Scott or anyone in that house. She was going back for Dom.

She'd managed to get Han to turn the car around and was now heading back to her place of capture for the last three days. She was doing this for Dom.

Plain and simple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.39 am<p>

Han pulled up next to Dom's car and after making sure that Han would get Lachie as far away as he could, she got out.

"You'll come back?" Lachie asked, scared and just wanting for her to stay by her side.

"Of course I will. Now stay here with Uncle Han and promise me you won't get into any trouble,"

"I promise,"

With that, Courtney moved as fast as she could to where Han had told her Dom was. She was both thrilled and terrified when she found him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.41 am<p>

Dom was pressed up against a car, gun in his hand and shooting anyone that came through that door. She paused, ducking behind one of Scott's cars. It wouldn't be long till Dom got shot – if he wasn't already.

She had to do something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.42 am<p>

She knew if she said anything it would distract Dom and give Leroy the advance. If she moved in front of Dom she would get shot, Leroy would put a bullet through her. It left one option:

Go behind Dom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.45 am<p>

She made it behind Dom's car and she noticed that he had constructed a sort of plastic barrier; see through and from the bullet marks, hard to get through. He was sort of safe. But as she studied him she saw that he had blood on him. Her core went cold when she realised she couldn't tell if it was his blood or someone else's.

"Don't turn around," she whispered as she got as close to him as possible with a car behind them. "Can't have you getting shot,"

"Court?"

"Yeah. Now what the hell are you doing?" she asked ignoring the blood.

"Killing everyone that hurt you,"

"As much as I want you to do that, I can't live if you die. Please, let's go,"

"Running ain't freedom,"

She looked from Dom to the house as he fired again as someone stuck their head out.

"Then let's make it clear that we are free."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.51 am<p>

"I want to speak to Leroy," Dom shouted moving slowly behind the car with his shield protecting him.

Courtney knew that Dom had been shot twice, once in the shoulder and the other in the leg. He was hurting but didn't show it. Courtney knew he was strong but this was just something else.

They heard a scuffle in the house as Dom made it behind the car.

"And who are you?" Leroy's voice echoed from inside the house.

"Dominic Toretto,"

"And when did I wrong you?"

"You tried to kill me when you took Chloe back,"

This made Leroy show himself and Courtney knew it took everything Dom had not to shoot him dead on the spot.

Courtney stood up beside him causing Leroy's eyes to dart to her.

"And seems you've taken her back,"

"Yes and we're leaving and you're not going to follow,"

"Is that right?"

"Yes Leroy," Courtney confirmed, staring him down. "We're not going to kill you or anyone else that belongs to you. We're going to walk out of here and you won't follow us,"

"Just let you leave,"

"Yes," Dom said causing the attention to be back on him. "And we won't get the cops involved,"

"Oh I'm so scared. You honestly think you can just leave here without paying any dues? You both are living in a bubble,"

Dom smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>8.56 am<p>

"Now!" Dom shouted, then pushed Courtney to the ground.

Courtney didn't have a clue what was going on but then heard the loudest explosion of her life. The heat radiating off it made her feel like she was as sunburnt as a lobster.

"Go, go!" Dom told her, pulling her up and running with her.

She stumbled and didn't know what was going on. Her ears were ringing and she felt dazed. She could hardly hear, see or understand what was going on.

Courtney was pulled by Dom back to Han's car and pushed in, followed by Dom.

"GO!"

Han floored it.

Courtney felt herself trembling and before she could say anything else a second explosion go off.

Dom watched the window and then grinned; grinned like a cat that had just ate the canary and got a reward afterwards.

"There's Brian,"

"Letty and Leon are ahead of us," Han confirmed.

"Chloe?"

Courtney – still trembling – turned to her brother and took in the tears. She pulled him onto her lap and hugged him tightly. She couldn't stop trembling and he couldn't stop crying.

She felt Dom's arm go around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She moved willing into his embrace and felt better but she still trembled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_


	34. Epilogue - New Beginnings

11.17 am – The Meeting Point

It had taken them around two hours to get to the safe house – which wasn't really a house more like a spot on the map that was classed as safe. Team Toretto was gathered and waiting further instructions. Dom was so glad that he could see everyone was here.

Dom stood with the remaining team members in front of their cars as Courtney and her brother slept in the back of Han and Dom's car. Letty stood as close to Leon as possible without actually touching him. Hayley was gripping Vince's unbusted arm while his other arm was thrown over her shoulders carefully, bringing her into his side. Jesse and Summer were on the other side with Han in between them, stopping them from touching. Han was munching on a packet of chips avoiding the smoke that he needed and Roman was standing near the Asian, clearly interested in what was going on and for once keeping his gigantic mouth (and forehead) silent. Mia was by Brian's side watching Dom while Brian glanced to their getaway route.

And Dom stood beside Letty and Brian watching his family. This would be the last time for a long while that they would all be together like this again. He looked over to his car where Courtney was sleeping and with a sigh (but not one of regret) he came to the realisation that he now had a new family to look after; Courtney and Lachlan. It wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"What now?" Jesse asked, dropping his burnt out cigarette to the ground and rubbing his foot on it.

"Cops will be all over that within a few hours," Brian said meeting Dom's eyes. "We weren't exactly subtle,"

"We left evidence everywhere," Mia added taking Brian's hand. "They'll know it's us,"

"We split," Dom said, silencing everyone. "Everyone goes somewhere different,"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone knew what to do. Keep a low profile, don't cause attention, leave everything behind. They were high targets but that didn't mean they could be careless.

"Where does everyone want to go?"

Everyone (who had a partner) turned to each other and started discussing possible options on where to go. It was a hard and serious decision that wasn't to be taken lightly; they would be in this place for at least six months, if not longer.

Hayley turned to Vince, squeezing his hand softly.

"You have always wanted to go to Rio," she suggested softly. "We could go, see if we like it." Hayley shrugged softly, "It would be a place to start."

Han already knew where he was going; Tokyo. It was a simple choice for him; it was his Mexico.

For Roman, like Han, it was an easy choice. He was going to track down Tej and have some fun his with old friend. It had been far too long since he had seen his friend. And with no girlfriend he had no worries. Jenni and Rome had broken up soon after Courtney had moved in but had this fling status – Friends With Benefits. Roman would going back to tell her that they were all still alive, have one last sex session with her, and then go and not see her again.

"Mexico sounds fun," Jesse told Summer. "We're already here, why leave? Have some fun in the sun?"

Summer smiled in agreement; she always wanted to see if the saying was true: you don't go to Mexico to drink the water. They could go further south or north, it didn't bother her.

"Where do ya wanna go?" Leon asked Letty, surprising her.

"You don't care?" she asked suspiciously.

"As long as I'm with you, why should I care?"

"We're not even dating," she pointed out.

"So? I know you'll fall for my charms sooner or later,"

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. Trust him to say something like that; worst, it was probably true.

"What about Berlin? Never been there before,"

"Sure Let, Berlin suits me,"

"Someone needs to lock up and make sure everything is settled back home,"

"That can be us and then straight onto Berlin,"

Letty couldn't help but smile at Leon. This man was truly amazing and it seemed like her really wanted to her to be his.

Mia moved closer to Dom causing Brian to move with her; they formed an almost triangle.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked softly; though it was hard to hear over the talk of everyone else.

"You and Brian need to find some place," Dom said; he almost sounded tired but his eyes were bright.

"You kidding mate? You're not getting rid of us that easy," Brian declared. "We're brother in laws; where you go, we go."

Dom hid his smile; it warmed his heart that Mia and Brian wanted to stay with him. The Team were his family but Mia was his sister and he didn't want to leave her.

"Dom?"

Dom spun around and moved quickly to where Courtney was getting out of his car. She gently moved Lachlan so he was laying lengthwise on the backseat. She climbed out and hugged Dom tightly as he reached her. Courtney inhaled his familiar scent and exhaled grateful that she wasn't dreaming.

"Where are we?"

"Meeting point and we're deciding where to head,"

"Are we separating?"

"The Team is; Mia and Brian will come with us but everyone else will go across the globe,"

Courtney felt a lump of disappointment wedge itself at the bottom of her stomach as well as regret. This was all her fault. If she had never met the Team then they would still be racing in LA and not running from this type of law; the law that could get them thrown in jail with the key missing.

"I'm sorry; I'm breaking up your family,"

"No sweetheart, we're just going on holidays for a little while. We'll meet up again and we're still a family,"

When Dom put it that they were just taking different vacations then it didn't seem so bad. Of course it wasn't the total truth but it made her feel better and that it wasn't her fault.

Dom lead her over to where everyone was standing, watching her. She gave them a firm smile hoping that it looked good rather then how she felt. It wasn't very good because Hayley was hugging her within seconds of Courtney standing with them.

"Are you okay?"

Courtney nodded, wrapping her own arms around Hayley.

"You had us so scarred. We were all worried that we wouldn't see you again,"

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked, suddenly worried about Hayley's health.

Hayley laughed as she released Courtney.

"You sound just like Vincent,"

Courtney smiled and met Vince's eyes. He nodded to her and she knew that everything would be okay now. Everyone would be safe again.

"Where is everyone going?" Courtney asked, as Dom wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in flush against him.

"We'll head to Rio," Hayley said.

"Stayin' here," Jesse declared.

"Tokyo."

"Miami for me!"

"We'll start in Berlin,"

Courtney smiled and looked at Dom.

"And us?"

"I was thinking Andorra,"

"Where?" Courtney asked; she had no clue where that was and was pretty sure he had just made that country.

With Leroy no longer a threat and Scott no longer chasing her, she could go wherever she wanted but it had to be an actual country. Dom grinned at her but noticed both Mia and Brian had questioning looks.

"It's a small country between France and Spain. No extradition and you can literally border hop into Spain or France whenever you want. Doesn't hurt that France also has limited extradition,"

"You want to go to Europe?" Courtney asked, excitement boiling in her.

"Yeah," he replied smiling. "Let's go to Europe."

Mia and Brian nodded in agreement. It sounded like everyone had a place to go.

"So we just leave now?"

That one question started the goodbyes. Everyone must have said goodbye five time each and checked each other contact details twice.

"I guess we never got much time together," Letty said moving over to her.

"You could always come visit,"

"C, of course I'll do that,"

Letty hugged her fiercely.

"Don't get into any trouble," Courtney told her, "Okay? I need you in one piece."

"You keep him out of trouble," Letty countered.

Courtney laughed.

"You know that's about as hard as catching wild ponies,"

Letty laughed at her expression and nodded. Leon took Letty's hand and kissed Courtney's cheek.

"Take care baby girl,"

Courtney, Dom, Mia and Brian stood in a line watching Vince drive away with Hayley, Letty leave with Leon, Roman give Han a lift, and Jesse speed off with Summer. It was very silent as soon as the cars were out of sight.

"To Andorra?" Mia asked.

"How do we get there?" Courtney asked.

"We drive till we hit the water then decide whether to fly or go by boat," Dom answered. "You right to follow me?"

Brian nodded. Mia hugged Dom and with Brian they walked over to their car. Dom helped Courtney into the front seat and he got into the driver's seat. Courtney turned into her seat and smiled to herself as she saw that Lachlan was still asleep.

The one good thing about this whole thing was Lachie was too young to remember any of this and in a few years she could tell him what happened. Now though, came the hard part – getting Lachlan a new name and getting him to call her Courtney.

"What do you want to tell your brother?" Dom asked as they started moving.

"He's too young for the truth,"

"How about he calls you ma from now on?" Dom suggested. "You did practically raise him and if anyone is looking for you two, they'll be looking for a brother sister relationship not a mother son one,"

"Will anyone be looking for us?" she voiced her insecurity.

"Brian set up those explosives and they blew up the whole place. I doubt if anyone is even alive,"

She smiled even though it was terrible news that those people's blood were on their hands.

"He'll need a new name," she said instead.

"He could pick,"

"Well then I hope he picks Christopher because that's what I really wanted to name him when he was born,"

"Christopher Toretto, doesn't sound too bad,"

"Toretto? What are you saying?"

Dom changed the gear, almost avoiding her question.

"When we're settled, we could always get married. Have the Team come and celebrate,"

"You want me to marry you and you want Lachlan to be your son?"

"Yes."

She inhaled slightly.

"You'll have to propose again," she declared. "And I want a proper one; the romantic settling and down on one knee and everything,"

Dom chuckled. Of course his would be wife would want a _proper_ proposal.

"Okay, it'll give me time to get you ring,"

She smiled.

"Yeah, once you give me a ring you'll get an answer,"

Dom and Courtney both knew what her answer was already but it was okay to play along. Lachlan sighed in his sleep causing Courtney to turn back in her seat to see him.

"So this is it," Courtney said softly.

"And it's only gonna get better,"

Courtney looked back at Dom.

"Ride or die," she whispered.

"Ride or die."

It didn't really fit with their setting but for Dom it was everything he needed to say and hear. This was their forever and now no one would or could take it away from them.

Courtney smiled and looked out ahead of them. This had all started by her wanting to find home and now she had. She had found home and someone that she loved with her entire heart and he loved her. She had Lachlan, I mean Christopher, and she didn't need to worry anymore.

Dom took her hand from her lap and kissed the back of it. It brought a smile to both their faces.

"This is freedom."

She couldn't have said any better…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arturo Braga stood surveying the damage done. The complex was just a hole in the ground now with bodies lying everywhere – including Leroy, Scott and Carol. But Braga wasn't worried, he wasn't even concerned. In his hand, he had everything he could ever need.<p>

Hernan Reyes stood beside him. Like Braga he could care less about anything that had befell Leroy. They didn't need him anymore.

"You stick to your cities gentlemen, and I'll stick to mine,"

"With pleasure,"

Both men turned from the scene, followed by their closest men.

"Oh and if you find the girl, finders keepers,"

Braga smirked.

"Finders keepers…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finding Home<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is the final chapter of Finding Home and I am so happy with it. This has been a long journey and I thank everyone who has supported me by reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. It means so much to me to know that people actually like reading my work and I can never thank everyone who has been there for me.

I would like to thank two people in particular though. These people have been with me in every page, thought, word. They have given me encouragement when I needed it, reminding that I need to update, and their support. It means everything to me that you were there for me.

First of Scoop-GTI. You have been the best help a girl could ask for. You supplied me with the needed information to create this story and continue help me with my other story: Learning to Love Again. You are a great friend and the best person I have met on . Thank you.

And second of, my sister Dr. Bubbles. You were there when I first had this idea and though you have read and reread the different changes of this story, you didn't get sick of me. You have been a great support.

Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read this story from the first upload, or came in on the tenth chapter, or who has just found this story. You are the best readers and I love you all.

Till next time, xoxo Miss Hood


End file.
